可愛くても､悪戯な男
by Lyra Aquila
Summary: [Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko] ::: Semua kisah yang dijalani Sasuke dan Naruto telah menuju titik akhir! Apakah Sasuke dan Naruto dapat bersatu? ::: AU, SasuNaru, LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR please! :3
1. Kecapi dan Panah

**Happy SasuNaru Day!**

2014年7月10日 (木)

**[**Maaf telat _banget_ ngucapin. T^T**]**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**FF "可愛くても、悪戯な男" (**_Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**) **_**merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi. **

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**(**_Naruto_**)**

**oOo **Selena Lin** oOo**

**(**_Naughty Cute Girl**)**_

**Title:**

**oOo** 可愛くても、悪戯な男** oOo**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

Berawal dari undangan Menteri Negara Hi. Uzumaki Naruto, sang pemuda berbakat dari Ibukota datang berkunjung ke Kediaman Uchiha untuk tinggal sementara waktu.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau? Main masuk main cium seenak pantat ayammu! Minta maaf sekarang atau kubunuh kau!"

* * *

.

.

.

Awal kisah dimulai dari Dinasti Hi utara, dimana pada dinasti tersebut dipimpin oleh Kekaisaran Hokage, tepatnya pada tahun gin ke-5 bulan ke-7 Kuroshiro kala itu.

Kediaman menteri di pagi hari tampak ramai. Para dayang-dayang berkumpul di halaman depan kediaman pun berjejer rapi, keluarga menteri sebagian juga tengah berada di sana.

Seorang dayang baru saja datang tampak tergopoh-gopoh lantaran merasa takut jika ia terlambat, maka ia tidak bisa menyaksikan kejadian apa yang terjadi. Semenjak tiga hari lalu dayang itu merasa bingung karena kediaman menteri mempersiapkan penyambutan tamu secara elegan dan terkesan penting, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya sang dayang sembari menyesuaikan diri dengan barisannya.

Melihat kedatangan temannya, dayang lain pun segera menoleh dan memberi jawaban.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia putra saudara jauh Nyonya, datang dari ibukota untuk bertamu. Ayahnya seorang sarjana Namikaze. Dikenal sebagai pemuda berbakat klan Uzumaki. Namanya..."

Sebuah suara kereta kuda tampak membelah keramaian bisik-bisik para dayang, lalu berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman menteri keluarga Uchiha. Seseorang berkimono layaknya dayang namun ber-gender laki-laki tampak turun dari kereta. Segera, ia membuka tirai agar tamu spesial yang tengah berada di dalam kereta kuda tersebut dapat turun dari sana.

"Wah~!"

Seluruh manusia yang berada di sana tampak tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya pada sosok pemuda yang baru saja turun dari kereta kuda. Parasnya yang menawan berhiaskan tiga garis halus di pipinya, kulit tannya yang begitu eksotis, rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakkan tampak menggoda, dan tidak ketinggalan bola mata _sapphire_ yang begitu memukau.

"...Uzumaki Naruto."

Inilah tamu spesial keluarga Uchiha, Tuan Muda Naruto dari keluarga Uzumaki, dalam balutan kimono yang berajutkan benang emas berkilau pada setiap inci serat kain sutera berwarna biru langit yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang terbilang tidak terlalu tinggi seperti pemuda pada umumnya.

Nyonya Mikoto sebagai pihak yang mengundang Naruto sekaligus merupakan istri dari menteri negara Hi; Fugaku, terlihat begitu berbinar ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang lebih dari harapannya. Tanpa basa-basi Mikoto langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naru... Mari..." ucap Mikoto usai memberi salam.

"Mikoto _ba-sama_, maaf mengganggu," ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lima jari.

* * *

.

.

.

**可愛くても、悪戯な男**

(Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko)

**Chap. I  
**

**"**Kecapi dan Panah**"**

.

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke _nii-sama_! Ayo! Fugaku _oji-sama_ menyuruh kita berkumpul di Aula!"

Uchiha Sasuke, 19 tahun, putra pertama klan Uchiha, suka memanah, mengarang, pembawaan tertutup, hanya menatap datar tanpa niat ke arah dua sepupunya; Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Sai.

Sang sepupu yang sudah hafal betul dengan sifat Sasuke pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ya-yah! Kami berangkat duluan saja!"

Usai mengucapkan keputusan, mereka langsung kabur begitu saja.

"Mereka kabur. Sasuke _sama_, sungguhan tak ingin ke sana?" ucap Shikamaru yang merangkap sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke.

"Tidak," balas Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Baiklah."

Yeah, Sasuke memang tidak banyak bicara, sehingga membuat orang segan. Tapi di sisi lain, tuan muda punya banyak ketrampilan dan jenius. Hal ini yang membuat Shikamaru pantas menjadikan Sasuke sebagai tuannya.

Yah, selain dari keluarga konglomerat, ada juga keluarga yang merangkap sebagai pelayan handal, dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Klan Nara, dimana kebanyakan dari anggota mereka berotak jenius, sehingga telah menjadi langganan klan Uchiha dalam mengambil pelayan pribadi sejak zaman nenek moyang Uchiha.

* * *

...2310...

* * *

Suasana di aula kediaman Uchiha amatlah ramai, para dayang sibuk berbisik-bisik dalam rangka membicarakan sang Uzumaki muda. Tampaknya para dayang tersebut telah terperangkap akan pesona menawan nun menggoda dari Naruto yang memang parasnya tidak bisa dibilang sangar, terkesan polos dan lembut namun tegas.

Uchiha Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga sekaligus Menteri Negara Hi pun hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik singgasananya. Ia begitu merasa tersanjung atas kedatangan putra dari teman lamanya; Namikaze Minato yang telah berubah marga menjadi Uzumaki.

"Semoga Uzumaki _bocchama_ senang selama di sini. Perkenankan Kakashi untuk memandumu," sambut Fugaku sekaligus memberi penjelasan pada Naruto yang tengah menunduk memberi penghormatan.

Naruto kembali berdiri tegak sembari memberikan senyuman lima jarinya, sukses membuat seluruh penghuni kediaman Uchiha yang kebetulan satu ruangan dengan Naruto terlihat ingin pingsan saking terpesonanya.

"Baik! Naru mengucapkan terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan keluarga Uchiha," ucap Naruto riang dan terkesan berwibawa.

Fugaku mengangguk puas mendapati kesopanan dan keramah-tamahan yang dimiliki sulung Uzumaki tersebut.

Kakashi yang merasa diberi tugas oleh sang menteri pun segera mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membungkukan badan tanda memberi salam, yang tentu saja dibalas Naruto dengan santunnya.

"Perkenankan hamba, beliau berdua keponakan Mikoto _sama_," kata Kakashi to the point usai memberi hormat.

Terlebih dahulu Naruto melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan bermodel acak-acakan seperti dirinya, yang membedakan hanyalah ikat kepala yang melingkar di sekeliling kepalanya, sehingga rambut pemuda itu tidak terjatuh seperti Naruto. Seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, kulitnya putih pucat dan bola matanya hitam legam.

"Beliau Obito _sama_ dan di samping beliau adalah Sai _sama_."

Penampilan Sai memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan Uchiha lainnya; berambut dan berbola mata hitam dan berkulit pucat. Hanya saja perbedaan Sai terletak pada rambutnya yang ber-style cepak dan ekspresinya yang entah mengapa Naruto berpikir itu hanya kepalsuan belaka.

"Dan yang terakhir Itachi _bocchamachan_."

Yah, lagi-lagi bercirikan sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah garis halus yang mengapit hidungnya dan rambutnya yang panjang terekor ke belakang.

"Halo!" sapa Itachi senang.

Naruto hanya nyengir dengan ragu, 'Kenapa mereka melihatku dengan tampang begitu?'

Setelah tersadar dengan lamunannya, Naruto menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, "Oh, senang berkenalan dengan ketiga Tuan Muda."

Mau tak mau hal ini membuat ketiganya terpesona lagi dan lagi.

"Wah! Tuan ramah sekali~!" ucap Obito dan Sai dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang wajar.

Sembari keringat menggantung di kepalanya, Naruto membatin, 'Dua orang yang patut dicurigai!'

* * *

...2310...

* * *

Di jalan menuju wisma barat.

Suasana yang sepi namun tak begitu hening. Suara para hewan kecil layaknya jangkrik dan sekawan lainnya tanpa sungkan menyumbangkan nyanyian mereka sebagai pengiring sang Tuan Muda dalam menapakkan kaki selangkah demi selangkah, tentunya diikuti oleh sang pelayan pribadi yangmana sosoknya baru terlihat pada kesempatan kali ini. Sang pelayan pribadi alias Kiba, patuh berjalan di belakang Tuan Muda-nya. Sesekali ia tampak mengedarkan bola mata biji kuacinya hanya untuk menatap lentera-lentera yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"_Bocchama_," ucap Kiba pada akhirnya kala teringat akan sesuatu, "Kedua Tuan Muda Uchiha tadi..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan _fast motion_ ia berbalik, lebih tepatnya menghadap ke arah Kiba yang agak terlonjak dari berdirinya lantaran terkejut dengan sikap Tuan Mudanya yang mendadak.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu yang bagus, Kiba. Lebih baik kita agak menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Apa kau tidak melihat cara mereka memandangku? Sangat mencurigakan!" seru Naruto meski tak terlalu keras.

Setelah memperingati pelayan pribadinya itu, Naruto berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuan.

'Syukurlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan _Bocchama_ yang mengagetkan,' batin Kiba diam-diam mengelus dada.

"Kalau begitu, Bocchama harus lebih hati-hati, hamba jadi cem..."

BRUK!

Perkataan Kiba terpotong lantaran merasa dirinya menabrak punggung Naruto.

"_Hell yeah_, baru saja aku mengatakannya malah sudah terbukti," ucap Naruto sarkastik.

Naruto memandang sinis ke arah dua orang pemuda yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Ia mendecih ketika menemukan salah satu dari mereka sedang menggoda salah satu dayang yang tampak ketakutan sekali. Bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu atau ingin digoda juga (Naruto mengernyit jijik atas kalimat sebelumnya), melainkan merasa terhina dengan dua pemuda itu lantaran tidak bisa menjaga martabat pria di hadapan wanita. Pria harusnya melindungi wanita kan bukannya malah melukainya?

Merasa ada yang menatap begitu menusuk pada dirinya, Sai-salah satu pemuda yang mengganggu si dayang-mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke segala penjuru. Ia agak terkesiap saat mendapati Naruto dan pelayan pribadinya tengah memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sai pun lekas menepuk Obito yang masih gencar menggoda sang dayang. Obito yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Sai langsung mendecih dan hendak memarahinya. Namun ia agak mengernyitkan kening ketika menemukan saudaranya tampak agak random saat menatap sesuatu. Lantas Obito pun menoleh ke arah titik tatapan Sai.

Gasp!

Obito langsung melepaskan sang dayang dari cengkramannya lalu segera mengusirnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus kasar mendapati adegan tersebut. Seolah tidak peduli, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa niatan menyapa dua Tuan Muda Uchiha itu. Kiba yang merasakan pergerakan tuan mudanya lalu segera merapat untuk mengekor di belakangnya.

"Wah, tidak kami sangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Uzumaki _bocchama_..." ucap Sai diiringi senyuman tipis nan palsu.

Naruto cuek, tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Uzumaki _bocchama_...?" panggil Obito, merasa ganjil dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto cuek kuadrat, menganggap tidak pernah mendengar apapun.

"Uzumaki _bocchama_!" seru Obito dan Sai bebarengan saat melihat Naruto semakin menjauh.

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sukses menbuat Kiba yang setia berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggung Naruto. Yang bisa dilakukan Kiba hanya mengaduh, sedangkan Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Uchiha _sama_?"

Butiran keringat dingin tampak menghiasi kepala Sai dan Obito kala mendapati nada bicara Naruto yang agak kesal tersebut. Namun demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebagai _playboy_, Obito segera memasang senyum menawannya, berharap agar Naruto dapat terjerat pesonanya.

"Ah, hanya berpikir malam ini terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Apa sekiranya, kami, kakak-beradik Uchiha dapat melewatinya dengan Uzumaki _bocchama_? Bersama-sama membagi kehangatan di cuaca yang lumayan menusuk kulit ini," ucap Obito.

Naruto mendengus kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya. Segera, ia memasang senyum termanisnya yang sukses membuat Obito dan Sai meleleh, sedangkan Kiba meneguk ludahnya paksa dan segera mengambil jarak lantaran merasa senyum tuan mudanya itu mencurigakan.

"Hm, memang benar malam ini begitu indah. Namun sayang Uchiha _sama_, hari ini aku melihat banyak sekali yang tidak indah. Bagaimana ya...?" kata Naruto menggantung.

Obito dan Sai saling bertukar pandang. Tak jarang mereka mengeluarkan seringai andalan mereka. Mereka sama-sama berpikir Uzumaki _bocchama_ sedang berduka. Mungkin dengan menghiburnya sedikit mereka berharap bisa _mencicipi_ Naruto malam ini. Padahal...

'Dasar! Yang dimaksud Naruto _bocchama_ itu kalian! Bodoh!' batin Kiba saat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kedua pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya jika kami..."

"Maaf memotong perkataan anda bedua, Uchiha _sama_. Namun dengan segala kehormatan Naru undur diri. Perjalanan dari kota menuju ke mari benar-benar melelahkan," kata Naruto seraya membalikkan badan, "Ayo Kiba _kun_."

Kiba langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Tunggu Uzumaki _boccha..._"

"Lagipula," Naruto kembali menyela. "Hari sudah cukup larut, silahkan kedua Uchiha _sama_ kembali ke wisma timur. Dayang-dayang di sana... Mestinya tidak kalah cantik dengan dayang-dayang di wisma barat."

DEG!

Obito dan Sai pun tertohok.

* * *

...2310...

* * *

Sinar mentari telah merambat perlahan menyinari bumi, awan penghias birunya langit pun tampak bertebaran bebas di atas sana, mengiringi bayangan pegunungan nan jauh di ujung, berbalutkan hijau segarnya rimbunan daun pepohonan. Yah, pagi sudah tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Apabila lebih memfokuskan diri untuk melihat ke arah taman di bagian wisma timur, tak heran bila menemukan Naruto didampingi sang pelayan tengah berada di sana dalam keadaan menyapa Mikoto _sama_. Naruto memang sengaja bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap menemui Mikoto yang punya kebiasaan menikmati suasana pagi hari tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan beretiket baik pada tuan rumah yang secara sukarela mau menampung Naruto untuk sementara waktu?

"_Ohayou_, Mikoto _ba-sama_! Naru memberi hormat, apa _Ba-sama_ semalam tidur nyenyak?" sapa Naruto riang.

Mikoto yang tak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu di tengah-tengah kebiasaannya itu pun lantas memberi senyum lembutnya tanpa lupa membalas sapaan Naruto. Hah, sungguh bahagia rasanya ada Naruto di kediaman ini, pikir Mikoto, karena sebelumnya tak pernah ada orang yang secara langsung mengganggu kebiasaan Mikoto, mungkin segan. Padahal, Mikoto merasa biasa.

"Tentu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah betah? Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Makin lama kau makin mirip ibumu!"

Yah, inilah alasan utama kenapa Mikoto bahagia Naruto ada di rumahnya, sebab Naruto merupakan anak dari sahabat baiknya yang sangat ia sayangi: Uzumaki Kushina, yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena sakit.

"O ya, seharusnya permainan kecapimu semakin bagus kan?" ucap Mikoto melanjutkan, "Belakangan ini kudengar kau tengah berlatih lagu yang bagus. Boleh aku mendengarkannya? Aku ingin menyaksikan permainan kecapi dari satu-satunya pemuda yang berbakat dari Ibukota."

Mendengar permintaan Mikoto, Naruto berusaha memberikan senyum lima jari khas miliknya, padahal malah terlihat tepaksa. Tanpa melirik secara terang-terangan ke arah Kiba, ia mengkode pada pelayannya itu kurang lebih seperti, "Pasti kau yang membocorkannya", yang dibalas gelengan kuat oleh Kiba; takut dimarahi.

"Un, Mikoto _ba-sama_, mohon jangan anggap serius kabar itu. Kemampuan bermain kecapi Naru masih banyak kekurangan, pastinya ada orang yang lebih mahir memetik kecapi dengan indah," balas Naruto merendah.

Bukannya sok atau bagaimana, Naruto hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saja.

'Haaaaah, padahal kabar itu betul! Dasar _Bocchama_...' batin Kiba sembari diam-diam menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali." Mikoto sedikit memasang raut kecewa, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi seringainya dalam bertaktik, "Padahal, kecapi itu alat musik kesayangan Kushina semasa hidup yang diberikan padaku. Tadinya ingin kuhadiahkan padamu, tapi..."

Mendengar pernyataan Mikoto, _sapphire_ Naruto membulat.

"Sungguh? Kecapi yang dipakai _Okaa-sama_ semasa hidup?" Karena saking tertariknya, tanpa sadar Naruto malah membuka alibinya sendiri, bahkan dengan semangatnya sampai berkata, "Baiklah aku akan memainkannya!"

Akhirnya seringai Mikoto terlukis di bibirnya meski sedikit. Rencana berhasil.

"Ah? Berubah pikiran?" Mikoto tersenyum manis penuh arti, "Jika begitu, kita bertemu di Pavilion Hayuri sore hari nanti. Naru tidak keberatan kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat seraya berucap, "Tentu saja tidak, Mikoto _ba-sama_! Aku akan memetik kecapi itu dengan permainan jemari terbaikku!"

Mikoto terkekeh geli sebelum menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa nanti sore. Ah ya, aku pergi dulu. Silahkan Naru berkeliling jika ingin mengisi waktu luang, aku harap kediaman Uchiha bisa membuat Naru senang."

Naruto menganggukan kepala riang, sebelum akhirnya Mikoto pergi.

"Jadi, _Bocchama_ akan memainkan kecapi itu kan?" tanya Kiba usil, sengaja menggoda tuannya yang _tsundere_ itu.

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap Kiba bingung. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menepuk jidatnya kala menyadari suatu hal.

"A! Aku dijebak!"

Refleks Naruto pundung di samping semak-semak, tak menyangka kebodohannya muncul di _timing_ yang tidak tepat.

Kiba pun tergelak.

"Sudahlah _Bocchama_, jangan pundung begitu. Kedatangan _Bocchama_ kemarin memicu rasa ingin tahu dayang-dayang di kediaman Uchiha. Siapa sangka Mikoto _sama_ pun jadi tahu."

Naruto lantas memincingkan matanya tajam ke arah Kiba yang langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu pasti kau pelakunya." Naruto mendengus.

Kiba hanya nyengir watados sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya bilang kenyataan. Sebelumnya juga, waktu _Bocchama_ memetik kecapi di rumah, semua tetangga ikut mendengar. Mereka bilang, _Bocchama_ sungguh hebat!" puji Kiba.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali senar kecapi kesayanganku sudah putus semua."

* * *

...2310...

* * *

Siang hari yang terik, Naruto dan Kiba masih betah untuk berjalan mengelilingi istana. Naruto akui, kediaman Uchiha memang indah dan memikat. Selain bersih, rumah dan lingkungan di sekitarnya pun tertata begitu apiknya. Tak khayal Naruto merasa akan betah tinggal di sini meski hanya sementara waktu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melambatkan langkahnya kala melihat sebuah bangunan kayu minimalis bertiang empat. Di antara tiang-tiang berukir tersebut terdapat tirai putih semi transparan bermotif sulur emas berlapiskan gorden bambu dalam keadaan tergulung dan terikat dibagian atas. "Pavilion Hayuri" tampak tertulis di bangunan elegan tersebut.

"Wow, itu Pavilion Hayuri? Interiornya menawan, terkesan simple tapi mewah," puji Naruto terkagum.

Kiba yang fokusnya sempat tak searah dengan sang Tuan Muda pun lantas segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju bangunan yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Lantas Kiba turut terkagum dengan bangunan tersebut sebelum agak tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"_Bocchama_! Di sana ada kecapi!"

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum lembut, 'Kecapi kesayangan _Okaa-sama_ semasa hidup ya...' batinnya melanjutkan, "Baiklah! Ayo ke sana!"

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Dibalik hutan kecil yang masih berada di wilayah kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di area wisma timur, terlihat sosok gagah keturunan pertama klan Uchiha tampak sibuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada papan target panahan. Setelah merasa sudah tepat, tanpa ragu Sasuke menarik anak busurnya yang tersangkut pada tali busur, kemudian melepasnya dalam hitungan detik. Anak panah tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju papan target berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Namun sayang, ternyata kekuatan lesatan anak panah tersebut tidak sampai pada tempatnya. Mungkin karena Sasuke mengambil jarak yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memang mengambil jarak dua kali lipat lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

'Belum cukup jauh,' batin Sasuke seraya meratapi kegagalannya, 'Baiklah, coba sekali lagi.'

Sasuke kembali menafsir jarak. Lagi, tangannya menarik anak panah tersebut sampai penuh dan...

"Sasuke _oniicchama_! Aku bawakan teh! Mumpung masih hangat!"

Tiba-tiba suara cempreng sang adik masuk ke telinga Sasuke, namun Sasuke tanpa sengaja mengabaikannya karena terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya.

Sang adik alias Itachi _bocchamachan_ pun dengan riang mengantarkan teh tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Namun naas, langkah Itachi tertahan saat tak sengaja menginjak kimono bagian bawahnya. Tak khayal adik Sasuke itu pun terjatuh dengan kondisi secangkir teh yang melayang ke arah Sasuke dan... Klak! Cangkir berisi teh itupun menabrak pantat sang sulung Uchiha. Sasuke yang terkejut pun refleks melepaskan anak panahnya tanpa persiapan yang matang sehingga...

'Gawat meleset! Arah itu... Pavilion Hayuri _Okaa-sama_!' batin Sasuke.

"GYAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan heboh dari tempat melesetnya anak panah, lantas saja Sasuke panik jika sampai anak panahnya melukai orang. Ia pun hendak bergegas ke Pavillion Hayuri sampai...

"_O-Oniicchama_..." panggil Itachi lirih masih dalam kondisi menempel di tanah, merasa bersalah.

Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan langsung menghela napas saat menemukan adiknya masih nyungsep di sana. Segera, ia menghampiri adiknya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ck, kau..." Sasuke mengacak rambut Itachi yang nyaris mewek, "kemana Shikamaru? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan teh padaku?"

"Shika _chan_ sedang menghadap _Otoucchama_, makanya aku di sini."

Kembali, Sasuke mengacak helaian rambut adiknya gemas.

"Hn, sudahlah. Sekarang kau bereskan ini. Aku akan melihat sebentar ke asal teriakan tadi."

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, terima kasih untuk tehnya, meski yang minum malah pantatku," ucap Sasuke hendak bergurau untuk menghibur adiknya yang masih murung, namun malah tidak lucu sama sekali dan semakin membuat Itachi semakin merasa bersalah.

Sasuke pun bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Itachi yang merana.

'Lagi-lagi aku mengganggu latihan _Onicchama_,' batinnya terpuruk.

Hah, dasar bocah.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Sasuke agak terengah ketika sudah sampai di depan Pavillion Hayuri yang tertutupkan tirai semi transparan. Suara ribut seseorang sukses membuatnya berhenti.

"_Bocchama_! Anda tidak luka, kan? Tolong _Bocchama_ jangan tinggalkan aku dan menghadap-Nya!"

"Berisik! Kau berharap aku mati hah?"

"_Bo-Bocchamaaaa_!"

Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Cukup! Kenapa kau yang berteriak? Yang kena kan aku! Cepat bantu aku melepasnya! Ugh, kenapa susah dicabut sih?"

'Tunggu, suara ini...' batin Sasuke menyelidik, 'Suara siapa?'

Tanpa ragu Sasuke pun langsung menyibak tirai putih yang sedikit transparan tersebut. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terduduk dalam keadaan anak panah menembus kain kimono di tengkuknya hingga tertancap ke sandaran kursi di belakang itu, turut menatap dirinya dengan raut wajah yang terkejut pula. Tanpa terhalang apapun, manik _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu dengan _sapphire_ Naruto. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Mereka berdua sama-sama terpaku atau... terpesona?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke setelah sadar lebih dulu.

Naruto yang masih syok pun terdiam, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan.

'Tunggu dulu...' batin Sasuke menengahi, 'Anak panahnya!'

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, tanpa ragu Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih membeku.

'Eh? Kenapa dia jalan ke sini?' batin Naruto panik, 'A-apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku malah diam? Siapa dia? Tidak sopan sekali main nyelonong begitu saja!"

"Eh!" Naruto syok saat Sasuke dengan lancangnya mendekatkan wajah ke arah wajah Naruto, "Si-siapa kau? Mau apa?! Kau..."

"Jangan bergerak!" titah Sasuke datar.

Sasuke lantas mengamati anak panahnya dengan serius. Sungguh ia tak menyangka keterpelesetan anak panahnya bisa nyasar ke sasaran yang tidak elit begini, terlebih lagi...

'Perpotongan leher dan bahunya sedikit tergores hingga luka seperti itu,' batin Sasuke agak bersalah.

Segera, dengan satu tangannya Sasuke pun mematahkan anak panah tersebut. Kemudian setelah membuangnya, Sasuke sedikit menarik kimono di bagian bahu Naruto sebelum melakukan tindakan yang berhasil membuat Kiba sebagai penonton yang entah keberadaannya disadari Sasuke atau tidak, berteriak syok dengan ababilnya.

Yah, Sasuke, dalam keadaan memerangkap Naruto di pohon berbekal kedua tangan, dengan watadosnya melumat leher Naruto hingga membuat sang _Bocchama_ kehilangan fokus.

"Berhenti!" Kiba yang sadar pun langsung menarik Sasuke, "Apa-apaan kau ini? Memangnya siapa kau? Beraninya memperlakukan Naruto _bocchama_ seperti itu! Lancang!" bentak Kiba mencak-mencak.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, terlebih dahulu sebuah jitakan keras menghampiri kepalanya. Dan yeah, itu dari Naruto.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau? Main masuk main cium seenak pantat ayammu! Minta maaf sekarang atau kubunuh kau!" seru Naruto emosi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal sebelum melangkahkan kaki hendak melenggang pergi.

Naruto dan Kiba pun _cengo_.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sasuke menoleh sembari memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Apa?"

Naruto tertohok.

"Kau... Apa kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi?"

"Aku dengar, Dobe. Aku pergi," balas Sasuke pura-pura bodoh sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki.

"Kau! Teme! Berani-beraninya kau! Argh! Kubunuh kau!" seru Naruto marah hendak mengejar Sasuke, namun entah kenapa malah ditahan Kiba.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya walau seiring jejak telah berlalu.

"Kenapa kau menahanku, Kiba! Kau lihatkan tadi dia melecehkanku!" bentak Naruto gagal paham dengan pelayannya.

Kiba hanya menghela napas.

"Sudahlah _Bocchama_, kau bisa membalasnya lain kali karena kuyakin dia pasti anggota Klan Uchiha dilihat dari ciri fisiknya. Lagipula, sebentar lagi sore, sebaiknya _Bocchama_ mengganti kimono dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Mikoto _sama_."

Naruto pun berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Kau benar, Kiba," kata Naruto sembari meraih kimono dibagian tengkuknya yang bolong, akan tetapi, "Eh?" Naruto segera menarik kembali tangannya dan melihat jemarinya, dimana terdapat sedikit darah di sana.

"Gyaa! _Bocchama_ berdarah! Ayo segera kita obati!" seru Kiba panik seraya menyeret Naruto.

Sedangkan yang diseret, entah mengapa malah tertegun sembari menyentuh bekas lumatan Sasuke yang ternyata terluka.

'Jadi... dia tadi tidak bermaksud melecehkanku?' Naruto berpikir keras, 'Ah! Tapi tetap saja dia itu _teme_ karena tidak mau minta maaf atas kelancangannya! Sekali _teme_ tetap _teme_!'

Pada akhirnya Naruto tetap teguh terhadap kekeraskepalaannya.

* * *

...2310...

* * *

Sore hari, semburat merah tampak mengiringi persiapan sang matahari untuk berpulang ke ufuk barat. Ah, mungkin tak hanya semburat merah saja, akan tetapi juga suara merdu dari kecapi yang Naruto petik juga turut serta meramaikan keindahan suasana kala itu. Bahkan sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus juga menggoyangkan ranting pepohonan hingga meninggalkan kesan bila pepohonan itu ikut menari menikmati alunan bak nyanyian surga tersebut.

Plok! Plok!

Namun sayang melodi tersebut harus terhenti ketika suara tepukan meriah terdengar dari sisi lain di Pavillion Hayuri tersebut. Lantas kelopak mata Naruto yang sempat tertutup pun terbuka dan refleks melihat ke arah suara tersebut,

"Ah, Mikoto _ba-sama_," kata Naruto sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sangat hebat, Naru!" puji Mikoto seraya mendekat, "Benar-benar suara langit."

"Mikoto _ba-sama_ terlalu memuji," balas Naruto sembari tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, itu benar, Naru benar-benar mahir," ucap Mikoto lebih meyakinkan.

"Ini sekedar salam pada kecapi kesayangan _Okaa-sama_ dan _Ba-sama_," kata Naruto, "Kemampuan memetik kecapi Naru masih dangkal, mohon bimbingannya," lanjutnya sembari membungkukkan badan tanda hormat.

Mendapati kesopanan Naruto tak khayal membuat Mikoto merasa begitu bahagia. Sungguh sosok Naruto ini benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya pada Kushina. Oleh sebab itulah, Mikoto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat Naruto berdiri kemudian mengelus wajah Naruto penuh sayang.

"Ah, sayang Kushina sudah meninggal, dia jadi tidak bisa melihat putranya tumbuh dewasa," ucap Mikoto sendu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut sembari menikmati sentuhan hangat Mikoto.

"O ya Mikoto _ba-sama_," potong Naruto tiba-tiba, teringat akan sesuatu, "boleh Naru tanya sesuatu?"

Kiba yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton pun kini sedikit menampilkan seringaiannya. Ah, ternyata _Bocchama_ sudah mulai, pikirnya senang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" ucap Mikoto refleks melepaskan sentuhannya.

Naruto berdehem kecil sebelum berkata, "Apa ada Tuan Muda keluarga Uchiha yang belum pernah Naru temui?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Mikoto terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hm? Siapa ya..." gumam Mikoto pelan, "Ah! Sasuke! Iya pasti Sasuke! Dia tidak hadir hari itu."

Naruto tertegun.

'Uchiha Sasuke? Namanya...'

"Ada apa? Dia putraku," kata Mikoto menjelaskan lagi, "Jangan-jangan, kau sudah berjumpa dengannya?"

Deg!

Naruto jantungan mendadak, apalagi Kiba.

"Ng, be-belum, benarkah Kiba?" balas Naruto agak terbata.

Kiba menganggukkan kepala kaku.

"Anaknya lebih penurut daripada yang lain, mungkin karena dia anak pertama keluarga Uchiha, jadi banyak yang menyayangi dan menaruh perhatian besar padanya," jelas Mikoto, "Syukurnya, dia termasuk orang yang tahu diri."

Seperti ada petir yang menyambar, Naruto pun _speechless _seketika, sedangkan Kiba _cengo_.

Serius Mikoto berkata begitu?

"Anaknya juga menggemaskan!" kata Mikoto lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje membayangkan sosok unyu anaknya.

Kini giliran Naruto yang _cengo_ maksimal, sedangkan Kiba gantian _speechless_.

"Naru, bertemanlah dengannya! Nanti aku kenalkan," ucap Mikoto riang.

Mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk kaku sembari berkata, "Ba-baik, kami akan berteman baik, _Ba-sama_ jangan cemas."

Mikoto tampak senang mendengar perkataan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri...

'Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke! Siap-siap dengan pembalasanku...' batinnya menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Omake**

Disamping itu...

"HATCHIIII!"

Sasuke bersin mendadak.

Shikamaru yang sedang menemani Sasuke latihan memanah pun mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Sasuke _sama_? Apa anda sakit?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepala singkat.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa akan mendapat kesialan."

Shikamaru _speechless_.

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**_Minna-san, ohishashiburi_~ xD**

**Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak terakhir kali _publish_ FanFic, banyak sekali kejadian tidak mengenakan terjadi di hidup Zuki. (Baiklah, salah satunya _ending _Naruto. ;w;)**

**Itulah alasan terbesar kenapa Zuki menghilang dari dunia FFn sampai saat ini, karena jujur aja Zuki itu gampang terlena dan gampang terpuruk. T.T**

**Apalagi Zuki baru sadar Zuki itu _moody_, susah banget buat ngilanginnya entah kenapa, mungkin ada yang bisa bantu Zuki? O.o**

**O ya, Zuki minta maaf pada _Minna-san_ karena menelantarkan FF Zuki sampai separah ini. Zuki akui Zuki labil dalam menghadapi kenyataan hidup. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Jalani hidup saja apa adanya. (baca: pasrah)**

**O ya, bukannya ngelanjutin Seme VS Uke, Zuki malah bikin FF baru. Sebenarnya Zuki udah selesai bikin kerangka karangan Seme VS Uke sampai tamat, tapi entah mengapa susah sekali dapet _feel_ buat ngelanjutinnya. Ada masukan? O.o**

**Untuk Yuuka no Sagasu, Zuki putuskan untuk _discountinue_ karena dari awal pembuatannya itu tanpa tujuan sama sekali. Akan tetapi karena FF itu merupakan debut Zuki di FFn, ada kemungkinan Zuki rombak jalan ceritanya tapi tetap dengan konsep yang sama, cuma kali ini akan Zuki bikin dulu kerangka karangannya sampai tamat sehingga ada patokan buat nglanjutin biar nggak buntu lagi di tengah jalan. Tapi Zuki nggak akan hapus FF itu. Proyek(?) revisi Yuuka no Sagasu bakal Zuki mulai setelah Seme VS Uke tamat.**

**O ya, menurut Zuki manga Naughty Cute Girl itu bagus, _recommended_ banget buat dibaca, tapi _straight_ sih.**

**Baiklah, sekian dulu salam dari Zuki setelah sekian lama, semoga ocehan Zuki di atas tidak mengganggu _Minna-san_ dalam menikmati FF ini.**

* * *

2014年12月1日 (月)

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**


	2. Surat dan Teh

**Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke!**

2014年7月23日 (水)

**[**Maaf telat _banget_ ngucapin. T^T**]**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**FF "可愛くても、悪戯な男" (**_Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**) **_**merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**(**_Naruto_**)**

**oOo **Selena Lin** oOo**

**(**_Naughty Cute Girl**)**_

**Title:**

**oOo** 可愛くても、悪戯な男** oOo**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

Perseteruan Naruto dan Sasuke berlanjut! Kiba yang mendapat tugas untuk mengantar surat pun tak sengaja bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Di sisi lain, Obito dan Sai tampak merencanakan sesuatu.

Bagaimana nasib Sasuke dan Naruto selanjutnya?

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari kembali hadir di Kediaman Uchiha. Bila fokus pada salah satu bangunan di sana, lebih tepatnya di Wisma Barat, terdapat sosok elegan Naruto tengah terduduk manis di beranda kamar. Di hadapan sang pemuda pirang, terduduk pula Kiba yang menggigit ujung bibirnya dengan raut tegang yang sangat kentara. Mata biji kuacinya tampak teliti melihat pergerakan tangan Naruto yang melayang di atas papan catur. Hingga pada akhirnya, Kiba langsung menahan napasnya saat pion hitam yang tergenggam di jemari Naruto itu telah mendarat sempurna di tempat yang...

"Yeah! Aku menang!"

...membuatnya kalah pada pertandingan catur dengan sang _bocchama_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Argh!" seru Kiba frustasi sembari meremas kepalanya, "Kenapa sejak belajar catur dari _Bocchama_, aku cuma pernah menang sekali? Itu pun saat _Bocchama_ sedang sakit!"

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah.

"Lain kali kubiarkan kau menang!" ucap Naruto dengan _watados_nya.

Kiba manyun, masih tidak terima dengan kekalahannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi masih tertawa pun lambat laun terdiam. Entah kenapa secara mendadak dirinya berpikir keras. Perilaku Naruto yang berubah secara drastis itupun mau tak mau membuat perhatian Kiba tertarik kembali. Sang pelayan pun agak mengernyit bingung ketika mendapati ekspresi _bocchama_-nya yang tidak bisa diartikan itu. Lantas saja Kiba secara refleks mengambil secangkir teh hangat kemudian hendak menyerahkannya kepada Naruto jika saja...

"A! AKU TAHU!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri mendadak, membuat Kiba yang tinggal beberapa langkah sampai di kursi Naruto langsung terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya lantaran kaget akan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Kiba! Tolong siapkan alat tulis secepaーEh? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Kiba?" kata Naruto bingung kala mendapati Kiba _nyungsep_ dengan secangkir teh yang entah kenapa dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di genggamannya.

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Kiba lakukan hanya manyun. Segera, ia bangkit dari posenya yang tidak elit itu, kemudian bergegas melaksakan tugas yang dititahkan Naruto. Tak lupa juga sebelumnya ia memberikan secangkir teh penuh perjuangan itu yang justru malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung, namun pada akhirnya Naruto minum juga teh tersebut. Dasar.

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba datang kembali berbekalkan pesanan yang diminta Naruto. Naruto pun menyambutnya dengan raut bahagia. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia pun segera melaksanakan rencananya.

"Apa yang _Bocchama_ lakukan dengan alat tulis itu?" tanya Kiba _kepo_, sedikit mencuri pandang pada kegiatan yang tengah Naruto lakukan.

Dengan cengiran lima jari khas miliknya Naruto membalas, "Aku sedang membuat surat Kiba! Hehehe!"

Lantas Kiba pun berpikir sejenak.

'Surat?'

"Sudah selesai!" seru Naruto riang, tak khayal membuat Kiba tersadar dari pemikirannya. "Kiba, tolong antarkan surat ini ya!" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan gulungan kertas yang terkunci oleh temali itu ke tangan Kiba.

Kiba pun menerimanya dengan kerutan di kening.

"Memangnya surat ini untuk siapa _Bocchama_?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto balik dengan nada menggoda, "Tentu saja untuk si Teme _sama_ itu! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke!" lanjutnya diakhiri dengan tawa nista.

Kiba pun _sweatdrop_ seketika.

'Ha-harusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal,' batin Kiba _nelangsa_ sambil pasrah menjalankan tugas dari _bocchama_-nya.

"_Kashikomarimashita_," ucap Kiba seraya menunduk hormat, kemudian bergegas pergi menjalankan tugasnya.

Naruto yang ditinggal Kiba pun masih tertawa, bahkan lebih nista.

'Lihat saja kau, Sasuke _teme_! Jangan kira aku sudah lupa!'

* * *

.

.

.

**可愛くても、悪戯な男**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**Chap. II  
**

**"**Surat dan Teh**"**

.

.

.

* * *

Berawal dari niat tak niat, mau tak mau, dan terpaksa yang memang terpaksa, pada akhirnya langkah kaki Kiba sampai juga di area Wisma Timur. Sumpah ya, kalau bukan titah dari_ bocchama-_nya tersayang, mana rela dia berkorban untuk menyerahkan surat itu secara langsung mengingat tingkah kurang ajar sang Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Uchiha terhadap Naruto _bocchama_. Tapi ya sudahlah, takdir.

Omong-omong, meski sebenarnya kemarin Kiba turut serta jalan-jalan dalam rangka pengenalan lingkungan dengan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tanpa petunjuk yang jelas, bisa-bisa ia tersesat mengingat area Wisma Timur itu luasnya tidak main-main. Mana empat Pavilion utamanya mirip pula. Oleh sebab itulah, mana tahu dia Uchiha Sasuke tinggal di Pavilion yang mana? Kiba bukan _stalker_!

'Kalau begini keadaannya sih, satunya-satunya jalan cuma cari satu-persatu,' batin Kiba usai berpikir keras, 'Oh _Kami sama_, cobaanmu_ unyu_ sekali,' lanjut batinnya mulai_ ngawur_.

Baru selangkah Kiba berniat melaksanakan tugasnya, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul seseorang yang berjalan begitu cepat. Kiba yang tak terlalu tangkas meng-_handle_ kelincahannya pun gagal mengerem sehingga tabrakan yang berlokasi di belokan tersebut tak terhindari. Akibat tabrakan tak terencana itulah, Kiba jatuh terjungkal ke belakang untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Tak pelak hal tersebut membuat Kiba sedikit emosi dan hendak menghajar orang yang berani-beraninya menabrak dirinya.

Akan tetapi, belum sempat niat Kiba terlaksana, sebuah uluran tangan membuat fokus Kiba tertumpu pada satu titik, yaitu pada sosok pemuda berkucir tinggi dan bermata sipit yang sedang berlutut ke arahnya dengan penuh hormat: hendak membantunya bangkit. Entah kemana emosi Kiba tadi, secara refleks tangannya menerima uluran tangan pemuda berambut nanas tersebut sampai mereka sama-sama berdiri dan saling berhadapan.

"Maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda nanas itu sembari memperhatikan Kiba. Siapa tahu ada yang terluka, pikirnya.

Kiba pun mengangguk pelan, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Baiklah, dari nada yang dikeluarkan Kiba, sepertinya pelayan pribadi Naruto _bocchama_ itu sudah lupa dengan niatnya untuk menghajar si pemuda nanas. Sedangkan si pemuda nanas yang sebenarnya Shikamaru itu diam-diam mengamati Kiba yang tengah tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bukannya curiga, akan tetapi bertindak waspada itu wajar kan? Lagipula ia adalah pelayan sekaligus pengawal salah satu keluarga Uchiha, sudah sepantasnya Shikamaru berlaku begitu. Terlebih, Shikamaru merasa belum pernah melihat sosok Kiba.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Tapi dari pakaian yang kau kenakan, sepertinya kau bukan pelayan kediaman Uchiha," kata Shikamaru _to the point_.

Kiba yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun segera membalas.

"Ya. Aku pelayan pribadi Uzumaki _bocchama_ yang tengah berkujung untuk tinggal sementara waktu di sini."

"Rupanya begitu," balas Shikamaru singkat sebelum membatin, 'Alibinya kuat.'

Ah, mungkin Shikamaru bukan waspada lagi tapi sudah curiga tingkat akut. Maklum, dia memang terlatih untuk hal-hal asing. Sedangkan Kiba yang mendapat balasan _flat_ dari Shikamaru malah membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Akan tetapi ketika Kiba tanpa sengaja teringat akan tujuan awalnya ia dikirim ke Wisma Timur, keinginan bertanya pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

"O iya, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Kiba.

Shikamaru yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba pun refleks menganggukkan kepala.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Uchiha tinggal di Pavilion mana?"

Pertanyaan inti yang dilontarkan Kiba pun semakin menambah tingkat kecurigaan Shikamaru pada Kiba. Karena seingatnya saat Uzumaki _bocchama_ datang ke kediaman Uchiha, sang tuan Sasuke sama tidak menghadiri acara penyambutan itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa orang yang mengaku pelayan pribadi Uzumaki_ bocchama_ ini bisa tahu tentang Sasuke? pikir Shikamaru mulai menganalisis.

Ah, rupanya Shikamaru lupa kalau Tuan Muda Pertama keluarga Uchiha itu terkenal, sehingga ia pun melupakan juga tentang sebuah fakta bila informasi mengenai Sasuke secara umum mudah didapat.

"Kenapa kau mencari Tuan Muda Pertama?" ucap Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

Lama kelamaan Kiba jengah juga dengan sikap Shikamaru. _Hell yeah_, tentu saja. Dikiranya Kiba tidak menyadari apa bila sedari tadi pemuda di hadapannya ini terus-terusan menganalisisnya? Begitu-begitu jangan remehkan Kiba. Sebagai anak yang lahir dari keturunan pelayan handal klan Inuzuka, tentunya marga yang disandangnya itu tidak main-main. Meski Kiba terkadang sedikit ceroboh, namun sekali ia mencium bau tubuh seseorang, ia bisa tahu informasi apa yang terdapat pada orang tersebut sampai ke detil-detilnya.

Tunggu sebentar, kenapa Kiba tak menggunakan keahliannya untuk mencari Sasuke melalui baunya?

Ah, sepertinya Kiba telah buta oleh emosi sesaat.

"_Etoo_, begini. Ada surat dari _Bocchama_ ditujukan Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha." Pada akhirnya Kiba berucap, "Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi bisakah kita hentikan acara 'analisis dan curiga' ini? Kalau aku berbohong, kau bisa penggal kepalaku nanti. Sekarang tugas utamaku adalah mengantar surat ini dan aku harus berhasil melaksanakannya agar Naruto _bocchama_ tidak kecewa."

Shikamaru pun terkesiap mendengar jawaban Kiba meski tak terlalu kentara terlukis di wajahnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka, pemuda manis yang sempat ia tabrak itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Tunggu, apa Shikamaru tadi menyebut Kiba manis?

Akhirnya, Shikamaru menghela napas kecil untuk mengendalikan pemikirannya yang random mendadak sebelum berucap,

"Baiklah, silahkan mengikutiku. Maaf jika perlakuanku tadi membuatmu tidak nyaman," putus Shikamaru pada akhirnya, "Nara Shikamaru, pelayan pribadi Sasuke_ sama_," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kiba tersenyum tipis tanda sedikit lega.

"Inuzuka Kiba, pelayan pribadi Naruto _bocchama_."

Shikamaru mengangguk sopan.

"Mari."

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

**Pavilion Fuyu**

Sasuke yang sedang melukis pun refleks menolehkan kepala saat mendengar langkah seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Di sana, ia mendapati Shikamaru yang langsung memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan hamba, Sasuke _sama_. Ada yang ingin menyerahkan surat pada anda," kata Shikamaru melapor.

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, "Surat?" ucapnya sembari berjalan mendekati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba dari arah luar muncul sosok Kiba, kemudian dengan canggung ia menunduk hormat ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya agak terkejut, terbukti dari alisnya yang terangkat sedikit.

"Kau? Bukannya kau yang hari itu?" ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

Kiba pun hanya mengangguk kaku. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih terlihat menurut, daripada membuat nama _bocchama_-nya tercoreng. Tapi jujur saja ya, tangannya gatal ingin menghajar Tuan Muda di hadapannya ini. Jangan pikir Kiba tidak dongkol dengan tingkahnya hari lalu.

Sasuke yang tidak begitu mempedulikan keadaan Kiba pun menghela napasnya.

"Mana suratnya?" kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Kiba pun tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi langsung memberikan surat tersebut pada Sasuke tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya. _Hell yeah_, begitu-begitu Kiba tahu tempat juga.

Sasuke bergegas membuka surat tersebut kemudian membacanya.

_(Saat memetik kecapi, ada panah melesat. _

_Masuk pavillion tanpa berkata-kata. _

_Padahal bertemu dengan tamu. _

_Bahkan bertindak tidak sepantasnya. _

_Hanya bisa diampuni dengan maafーUzumaki Naruto)_

Baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba, secara bersamaan mereka langsung_ cengo_ maksimal saat melihat Sasuke bergegas menulis surat balasan dengan tampang judes yang benar-benar tak enak dipandang. Jujur saja, Kiba memang tidak tahu menahu isi surat _bocchama_-nya itu. Jangan sampai dirinya bertingkah lancang dan menodai kepercayaan Naruto padanya. Tapi, jika dilihat dari reaksi Sasuke sama, sepertinya Naruto _bocchama_ berhasil mengaduk-aduk emosi Tuan Muda _raven_ tersebut.

'Aku dimaafkan asal aku minta maaf?' batin Sasuke sebal, masih berpikir keras untuk membuat surat yang setimpal dengan surat Naruto.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke pun segera memberikan surat tersebut kepada Kiba.

"Maaf merepotkan, itu surat balasanku untuk Tuan Mudamu," kata Sasuke sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, melukis.

Kiba pun segera undur diri.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

_(Pertemuan pertama di Pavilion Hayuri. _

_Sungguh menyesal saat itu. _

_Ingin maaf terucap. _

_Senangkan hatiku duluーUchiha Sasuke)_

SRET!

Suara kertas yang disobek pun mau tak mau membuat Kiba tersentak kaget. Lantas Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang _bocchama_, yang disambut dengan kondisi berapi-api Naruto masih meratapi surat yang sudah terbelah dua itu. Tak berselang lama, Naruto pun kembali menyobek-nyobek surat tersebut sampai tak tersisa. Baiklah, sudah jelas Naruto kalap.

"Sial!" seru Naruto geram, "Kurang ajar! Menyesal bertemu denganku? Senangkan dirinya dulu baru minta maaf? Bah! Mati saja kau, Teme!" lanjutnya mencak-mencak.

Kiba yang sedikit tahu isi surat dari Sasuke pun hanya bisa _speechless_ dan _sweatdrop_. Ya ampun, pantas saja _bocchama_ sampai meledak seperti itu.

"Tapi!" Suara tinggi Naruto yang tiba-tiba terdengar pun entah mengapa berhasil membuat Kiba merinding, terlebih lagi ketika Naruto mulai tertawa tidak jelas seperti orang kerasukan. "Tak ada salahnya juga 'menyenangkan' Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha."

Mau tidak mau Kiba pun menelan ludah secara paksa. Sebab Kiba tahu benar apa maksud dari kata "menyenangkan" yang dibicarakan Naruto. Terlebih, lagi-lagi Naruto kembali berkutat dengan alat tulis di hadapannya. Dari raut wajah Naruto pun tertera jelas ia benar-benar niat membalas surat Sasuke saking geramnya.

Alhasil, untuk kesekian kalinya Kiba harus rela jadi tukang pos dadakan.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

_(Semua itu kata-katamu. _

_Hati-hati akan halangan. _

_Gagak akan muncul di ruanganmu. _

_Ini adalah peringatanーUzumaki Naruto)_

'Tulisannya jelek sekali,' pikir Sasuke _watados_ tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil, 'Lagi pula... gagak?' lanjutnya membatin sedikit bingung.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangannya pun tak khayal membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru terkejut. Di ambang pintu, mereka menemukan sosok Itachi _boccamachan_ yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Belum sempat Sasuke menanyai ada apa gerangankah yang terjadi pada adiknya itu, terlebih dulu Itachi berkata.

"_Oniichama_! Banyak gagak di luar!" serunya heboh seraya kembali keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun tanpa membuang waktu langsung keluar mengikuti jejak Itachi. Dan benar saja perkataan _bocchamachan_ Uchiha satu itu, mereka benar-benar melihat banyak gagak hitam beterbangan di sekitar Pavilion Fuyu, terutama di bagian atap ruangan Sasuke.

'Mu-Mustahil,' batin Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Shikamaru sendiri berdecak malas. Di pikirannya saat ini, pasti gagak-gagak itu akan menyeretnya pada hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"_Oniiccama_! Shika _chan_! Tangkap gagak itu buat _Bocchamachan_ dong! Buat koleksi!' seru Itachi heboh.

Maklum, anak kedua Menteri Negara Hi itu memang punya hobi dan ketertarikan yang agak aneh dan _nyleneh_.

Ah, mungkin ini hal _mendokusei_ yang dimaksud Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang entah mengapa _badmood_ mendadak itu pun refleks menjitak kepala Itachi, sedangkan Itachi yang merasa dinistai Sasuke langsung nangis _gaje_. Shikamaru yang mendapati semua itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas. Benarkan pemikirannya, semua ini akan berimbas pada hal merepotkan, pikirnya berusaha sabar.

Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru segera mengambil jaring bergagang yang ada di sekitar mereka, kemudian menyerahkan jaring tersebut pada Itachi yang langsung terdiam dari tangis ababilnya.

"Silahkan _Bocchamachan_ bermain-main dan menangkap gagak-gagak itu dengan jaring ini sebelum mereka menghilang," saran Shikamaru.

Akhirnya Itachi mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Shikamaru. Tak berselang lama, adik Sasuke itu pun tampak sangat bahagia dan riang dengan kegiatan barunya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam setelah menjitak Itachi, entah mengapa tiba-tiba menyeringai licik.

'Hn... Uzumaki Naruto ya? Aku mau tahu.'

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Di samping itu, tak jauh dari Pavilion Fuyu terletak, tepatnya di semak-semak.

'Kenapa harus aku yang melepaskan gagak-gagak ini?' batin Kiba galau sembari menatap gagak-gagak hitam yang masih berterbangan dari kotak besar yang dibawanya, 'Lagipula darimana _Bocchama_ mendapat semua gagak ini?' batinnya lagi tidak habis pikir.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kiba hanya bisa merana.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Malam hari yang sunyi, hampir semua lampu yang yang berada Kediaman Uchiha telah berganti sinarnya menjadi redup. Mungkin karena memang sudah saatnya tidur demi mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raga yang telah lelah. Namun jika diperhatikan secara seksama, ada cahaya terang yang terdapat di salah satu ruang di Wisma Timur, tepatnya terletak Pavilion Aki.

Ah, bukannya itu ruang Sai_ sama_?

"Hei, Sai! Aku sungguh tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mendekati Uzumaki _bocchama_."

Dari balik ruang tidur Sai yang penghuninya masih siaga itu, tiba-tiba sang sepupu alias Obito yang memang tengah berkunjung pun mengutarakan kegundahannya. Dari nada yang Obito keluarkan, tampak sekali keponakan Mikoto _sama_ itu lumayan frustasi.

"Tapi jujur saja, aku ingin mempersuntingnya. Tak peduli _gender_ kita sama," lanjutnya diakhiri helaan napas.

Sai yang mendengar keluhan sang sepupu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tak hanya kau saja, begitu pula denganku," balas Sai mulai tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Obito. "Lagipula, dia orang terkenal di Ibukota, tak heran banyak yang tertarik padanya."

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Obito semakin frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan secara tak karuan.

"Jika dibiarkan, kita akan begini terus sampai dia pergi dari sini," ucap Obito kacau, "Bagaimana ini Sai?"

Melihat sang sepupu yang sepertinya benar-benar kalut, mau tak mau akhirnya Sai merasa kasihan juga. Begitu-begitu, mereka tumbuh bersama dan sering melalui segala hal bersama pula. Ada saat dimana Sai merasa iba, seperti saat ini. Oleh sebab itulah, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membantu Obito.

"Hn. Biarpun aku suka Uzumaki _bocchama_, aku akan membantumu mencari akal," ucap Sai yang tengah terduduk santai itu sambil minum teh yang terseduh di atas meja di sampingnya. "Bagaimana?"

Obito tampak menimang-nimang perkataan Sai. Usai dirasa tak akan ada hal yang merugikannya, Obito pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu?"

Sai tersenyum misterius, "Mudah saja, kita..."

Sai pun menghentikan perkataannya. Dengan telunjuk jarinya, ia menunjuk Obito kemudian menekuknya berulang-ulang, tanda agar Obito mendekat ke arahnya. Obito yang paham akan sinyal yang diberikan Sai pun lantas melakukan permintaan Sai. Setelah itu, Sai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Obito mengenai idenya.

"Heh, begitu ya?" ucap Obito menyeringai usai memahami bisikan Sai, "Jika sudah ternoda, tak ada yang mengejarnya lagi. Meski itu wanita sekalipun."

Sai mengangguk singkat, "Begitulah, kita incar dia saat sendirian. Baru kau bertindak sesuai rencana."

Obito semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Esok hari, Naruto berjalan dengan begitu tenangnya saat melewati jembatan penghubung antara Wisma Timur dan Wisma Barat. Tujuannya jelas, ia hendak bertandang ke Pavilion Hoshizora yang berada di taman belakang aula kediaman Uchiha. Jujur saja Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya ketika Kiba bercerita tentang salah satu tempat bagus di kediaman Uchiha yang tak sengaja Kiba temukan usai mengerjai Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha. Menurut Kiba, tempat tersebut amatlah cocok bagi Naruto untuk merilekskan diri dengan menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan tersuguh di sekitarnya setelah peristiwa surat-menyurat sengit tempo lalu.

Di sepanjang perjalanan itulah, tak jarang Naruto melemparkan senyumannya ketika bertemu dengan orang lain. Entah itu salah satu keluarga Uchiha atau bahkan sampai dayang sekalipun, ia tetap akan memperlakukan mereka sama. Tak khayal nama Uzumaki Naruto akan semakin diperbincangkan, terutama di kalangan para gadis. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila banyak yang berpikir sosok Naruto itu merupakan sosok pasangan hidup yang ideal.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa tatapan mereka begitu berbeda saat berpapasan dengan Kiba? Ah, tentu saja mereka iri dengan Kiba karena bisa dekat-dekat dengan Naruto _bocchama_. Sebab, tidak semua orang bisa sedekat itu dengan salah satu bangsawan dari Ibukota satu ini.

"Bunga Hortensia yang mekar tahun ini sungguh indah," ungkap Naruto memulai perbincangan ketika hanya dirinya saja dan Kiba yang berada di jembatan itu.

Kiba yang ikut menikmati ketakjuban akan kelopak-kelopak Hortensia yang hampir mengepung sisi-sisi jembatan pun menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Ah! Mumpung hari ini _Bocchama_ sedang bersemangat. Bagaimana kalau bermain seharian?" usul Kiba riang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak? Kau ingin main apa Kiba?" sahut Naruto setuju.

"_Yeah_!" sorak Kiba senang, "Bagaimana kalau..."

Baik Kiba maupun Naruto tampak terlarut pada perbincangan mereka dalam merencanakan permainan-permainan apa yang akan mereka jalani hari ini. Tak terasa, langkah mereka sudah dekat dengan Pavilion Hoshizora. Naruto dan Kiba yang masih berdiskusi pun kehilangan arah pembicaraan mereka ketika menemukan sosok-sosok yang tidak asing di hidup mereka ternyata tengah berada di Pavilion Hoshizora. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke _sama_?

Entah kemana _mood_ baik Naruto tadi. Yang jelas, sekarang ia merasa kesal mendadak kala menerima kenyataan tak hanya dirinya dan Kiba yang berada di Pavilion Hoshizora, akan tetapi harus rela membagi ruang dengan Sasuke yang tampaknya tengah bersantai ditemani pelayan pribadinya itu.

Dari pihak Sasuke sendiri, sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari bila akan ada tamu yang akan bertandang ke tempat favoritnya. Bagaimana tidak sadar? Suara kedua tamu yang lumayan berisik itu benar-benar mengganggu dirinya yang tengah menikmati kata per kata dalam kalimat yang tertuang pada novel di genggamannya. Hanya saja, Sasuke lebih memilih tidak peduli, apalagi ketika mengetahui siapa gerangankah yang mengganggu waktu bersantai indahnya. Sang pelayan alias Shikamaru pun hanya bisa mengikuti jejak sang Tuan Muda dengan berkutat pada ramuan teh _mint_ di hadapannya.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di Pavilion Hoshizora pun semakin geram karena sang Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha satu itu hanya diam saja kala menerima kehadirannya. Baiklah, jujur saja Naruto merasa diabaikan. Oleh sebab itulah ia lebih memilih untuk bertindak dalam sebuah perkataan.

"Sasuke _teme sama_, apa kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil dengan terpaksa.

Shikamaru yang mendengar panggilan terhadap Sasuke pun lumayan terkejut dengan kelancangan tamu yang ternyata merupakan _bocchama_ dari pelayan yang ia curigai kemarin. Akan tetapi karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak mempersalahkan, akhirnya ia hanya diam dan lekas-lekas membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Terserahmu," balas Sasuke sekenanya; lebih memilih terfokus pada jalan cerita di lembaran novel miliknya.

Tak khayal sikap Sasuke yang _teme_ itu membuat Naruto dongkol setengah mati. Namun Naruto berusaha menahannya agar tak berbuntut panjang. Jadi, akhirnya ia diikuti Kiba masuk ke dalam Pavilion Hoshizora tersebut dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Kiba lebih memilih agak mengambil jarak dengan bersimpuh sopan di samping Shikamaru yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Yah, tidak mungkin kan di situasi seperti ini pelayan seperti dirinya duduk berdampingan dengan sang _bocchama_? Baik Shikamaru maupun Kiba juga tahu tempat dan posisi meski hubungan antara Tuan dan Pelayan mereka sudah seperti saudara.

"Tuan Muda sehat-sehat saja?" sapa Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya; sekadar basa-basi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat; tidak niat.

Baiklah, sepertinya pengendalian emosi Naruto runtuh seketika.

'Sialan! Sombong sekali _teme_ satu ini!' batin Naruto geram maksimal.

Entah bagaimana dan darimana, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mengeluarkan alat tulis di atas meja kemudian menulis sesuatu dengan menggebu-gebu. Entah pula apa yang ditulis sang_ bocchama_, yang jelas perilaku mendadak itu membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru_ cengo_ berjamaah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sedikit melirik ke arah si pirang tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

Setelah selesai dengan acaranya, Naruto langsung menunjukkan apa yang ditulisnya ke hadapan Sasuke.

_(MINTA MAAF!)_

Sasuke lantas mendengus usai membaca tulisan Naruto.

"Seorang bangsawan yang baik tidak sopan jika main paksa," komentar Sasuke nge-_jleb_ kemudian kembali berkutat pada novelnya.

Naruto yang sudah kalap pun langsung meremas kertas digenggamannya, kemudian hendak melempar remasan tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Namun sayang refleks Sasuke lebih cepat dengan menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan kekuatan penuh. Lantas saja tanpa bisa dicegah, Naruto pun sampai terduduk di atas meja yang menjadi jarak di antara mereka tadi hingga wajahnya berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn? Watakmu lumayan buruk sebagai bangsawan, Dobe," ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum manis, "Apa tidak takut nanti tidak laku?" lanjutnya diakhiri seringaian usil.

Tindakan Sasuke terhadap Naruto selanjutnya pun berhasil membuat Shikamaru sampai terjungkal dari duduknya. Kiba yang berada di samping Shikamaru juga refleks merobek kain bagian bawah yukata-nya yang sudah sedari tadi ia remas-remas sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke sama bertindak tak senonoh terhadap sang tamu alias Naruto _bocchama_ dengan mengecup ringan tengkuk Naruto lagi. Bedanya, setelah kemarin-kemarin tengkuk kanan yang kena, kini giliran tengkuk bagian kiri sang bangsawan Uzumaki yang menjadi sasaran.

Naruto yang untuk kesekian kalinya merasa dilecehkan pun langsung menarik tangannya yang masih berada di genggaman Sasuke dengan kasar. Tak hanya itu, Naruto sampai mengambil jarak lumayan jauh dan menunjuk-nujuk Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya.

"Berengsek!" bentak Naruto emosi, "Kau mau main-main denganku, hah?" tantangnya sengak, "Lagipula mau aku laku atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, Teme!"

Sasuke yang sudah merasa puas bisa mengerjai Naruto pun lagi-lagi hanya mendengus geli. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari Pavilion Hoshizora.

"Shikamaru, kita jalan!" perintah Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang telah berhasil kembali dari posisi tidak elitnya segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke di belakang. Kiba yang sudah tersadar dari gelap matanya pun hendak mengejar Sasuke dan memberinya pelajaran. Akan tetapi, Naruto yang langsung menggenggam tangannya refleks membuat Kiba mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai iblis yang keluar dari bibir _bocchama_-nya.

"Yang terhormat Uchiha Sasuke _sama_," panggil Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda. Tak khayal berhasil membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh. "Mohon agar hati-hati dalam menjalani hari-hari anda setelah ini," lanjutnya diakhiri senyum yang sangat manis, tak lupa pula ia memberi tundukan hormat meski singkat.

Kiba yang merasakan aroma tubuh Naruto yang mulai berbeda itu pun dengan sendirinya merinding_ disko_, dan ternyata peristiwa yang dirasakan Kiba ini rupanya menyalur pada Shikamaru yang entah mengapa bulu kuduknya ikut meremang mendapati reaksi Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tak menyadari keadaan sesungguhnya pun malah _sweatdrop_ dengan _watados-_nya. Bahkan dengan angkuh, Sasuke kembali mengambil langkah menjauhi Pavilion Hoshizora.

'Hn? Begitukah?' batin Sasuke menyeringai kecil, 'Mari kita lihat, Kitsune-_chan_.'

Ah, kasihan sekali Shikamaru, lagi-lagi harus menerima tekanan aura yang mengerikan, terlebih lagi itu dari Tuan Mudanya.

_Poor_ Nara-kun.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Hari pertama setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto di Pavilion Hoshizora, dari balik jendela kamarnya, Sasuke tampak menerawang jauh. Tak jarang dalam lamunannya itu terbesit bayang-bayang sosok Naruto dalam berbagai ekspresi yang entah mengapa berhasil membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Namun Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya setelah menyadari keanehannya itu.

Lantaran pemikiran Sasuke makin kemana-mana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara _melow_-nya dengan berniat menutup jendela kamarnya dengan tirai. Belum juga beraksi, tiba-tiba dari arah luar jendela muncul berbagai serangga yang terbang secara bersamaan memasuki kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut pun tak sempat menutup jendelanya dan lebih memilih lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamarnya.

Ah, ternyata ancaman Naruto _bocchama_ sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Hari kedua, berusaha mengabaikan hari kemarin mengenai kejadian ababilnya dengan berbagai jenis serangga yang absurd itu, Sasuke tampak kelelahan setelah berlatih memanah seharian di tempat biasa. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, Sasuke pun bergegas menuju bangku yang tersedia di sana. Akan tetapi reaksi pertama yang Sasuke keluarkan adalah kerutan di kening. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa di bangku tersebut hanya ada secangkir teh? Kemana Shikamaru? Setahunya tadi, pelayan pribadinya itu masih bersama dirinya dan menemaninya berlatih memanah. Apa saking terfokusnya pada latihan memanahnya, Sasuke sampai lupa daratan hingga mengacuhkan Shikamaru?

Lebih memilih untuk tak banyak berpikir, Sasuke pun meraih secangkir teh tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Tapi...

BRUSH!

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan isi teh tersebut ketika rasa dari teh yang ia minum sangat aneh. Asin campur pedas!

"Sasuke _sama_! Apa yang terjadi?"

Shikamaru datang menghampiri Sasuke dengan raut muka yang panik.

"Shikamaru! Teh macam apa yang kau ramu untukku? Kenapa rasanya aneh?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.  
Shikamaru mengernyit bingung.

Teh?

"Maaf Sasuke sama, bukannya tadi Sasuke sama meninggalkan memo ini di bangku pada hamba? Di memo itu tertulis Sasuke sama ingin minum kopi. Oleh karena itulah hamba undur diri untuk meracik kopi saat Sasuke sama berlatih memanah," jelas Shikamaru sembari memberikan memo tersebut pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menerima memo tersebut lumayan terkejut dengan isinya. Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya pada tulisan tangan di memo itu yang benar-benar sama dengan gaya tulisannya.

Hm, lagi-lagi ancaman Naruto _bocchama_ berlaku. Untung ada pelayan seperti Kiba yang mendampinginya.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Hari ketiga usai pertemuan bersejarah di Pavilion Hoshizora. Sedikitnya Sasuke menghela napas lega lantaran sampai petang ini, tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti dua hari yang telah lalu. Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di kamarnya pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah mejanya dan terduduk di sana. Segera, ia membuka lembaran kertas di hadapannya sampai pada kertas yang masih kosong; hendak melanjutkan hobi mengarangnya mumpung_ mood_ dan _feel_-nya sedang baik.

Namun naas, ternyata tinta yang menjadi teman sang kuas telah habis. Sasuke lantas berdecak sebelum mengambil sebotol kecil tinta di gudang perpustakaan masih berada di Pavilion Fuyu lantaran persedian di bipetnya telah habis.

Baru selangkah Sasuke keluar kamar, sesuatu yang entah apa itu pun membuat Sasuke terjatuh dengan_ pose_ yang tidak elit karena tersandung.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

Suara tawa seseorang yang lumayan kencang itu pun berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke yang sudah terduduk dari jatuhnya. Dari balik jendela yang terdapat di koridor, _onyx_ Sasuke menemukan sosok Naruto yang tadi sempat tertawa dengan nistanya kini telah berganti dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, Naruto yang ditemani oleh Kiba pun segera kabur dari sana.

"Astaga!" seru Shikamaru terkejut ketika mendapati diri Sasuke tengah terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya dengan _pose_ yang aneh, "Apa yang terjadi Sasuke sama? Dan kenapa banyak sekali benang di depan pintu kamar anda?"

Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan mengabaikan Shikamaru.

Baiklah, _mood_ dan _feel_ Sasuke hancur seketika.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Hari berikutnya, di siang hari yang lumayan terik, tepatnya di kamar Naruto yang terletak di Pavilion Uki, Wisma Barat.

"_Bocchama_! Apa _Bocchama_ masih ingin main?" ucap Kiba sambil menyeduh teh madu untuk Naruto.

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto riang, "Tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa," lanjutnya dengan penuh penyesalan sembari menatap selembar kertas di tangannya, "Mikoto _ba-sama_ ingin aku sendirian ke menara Mikazuki di taman belaーEh? Sendirian?" _Sapphire_ Naruto agak melebar.

'Pergi sendirian?' batin Kiba seraya mengernyitkan kening, 'Aneh,' lanjutnya curiga.

Kiba yang telah selesai meramu teh madu tersebut pun segera menyerahkan kepada Naruto yang langsung menerimanya.

"_Bocchama_ tidak mau aku temani?" tanya Kiba memastikan.

Jujur saja hatinya agak tidak tenang.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Kiba lagi, masih tidak yakin.

Naruto yang menangkap kekhawatiran Kiba pun lantas tersenyum lima jari. Tak hanya itu, telapak tangan kanan Naruto turut melayang ke atas kepala Kiba kemudian mengacak-acak rambut _almond_ gelap milik sang pelayan pribadinya itu dengan gemas.

"Tidak masalah! Tidak akan ada apa-apa!" ucap Naruto pasti.

Mendapati kekeraskepalaan Naruto, Kiba hanya menghela napas.

"_Kashikomarimashita, Bocchama_."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari menyeruput teh madunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**[Question &amp; Answer]**

**Umur Itachi berapa?**

Umur Itachi 10 tahun. Untuk lebih detailnya: Sasuke, 19 tahun. Naruto, 19 tahun. Mikoto, 39 tahun. Shikamaru, 21 tahun. Kiba 18 tahun. Sai dan Obito, 17 tahun. ^^

**_Pairing_?**

Untuk saat ini Zuki mau fokus dengan SasuNaru dulu. Jikalau ada _pair_ lain, itu hanya sekedar _slight_ saja. ^^

**Judul?**

Maaf, Zuki juga sadar kalau judul FF ini bakal susah dicari. Oleh karena itu, sekarang Zuki tulis cara bacanya di _summary_. ^^

O ya, arti dari 可愛くても、悪戯な男 ini kurang lebih "_Naughty Cute Boy_". ^^

**Ada _lemon_?**

Untuk sementara karena _rate_ T, jadi belum ada. Tapi tidak tahu juga di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya. Tergantung _mood_. XD #ditendang

* * *

**Konnichiwa!**

**Zuki hadir kembali dengan Chapter baru! Yeay! XD**

**Wow, Zuki seneng banget FF Zuki disambut meriah. Hehehe. Udah lama nggak ngerasain semua ini semenjak menghilang. T.T**

****O ya, tak ketinggalan pula Zuki juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi _Minna san_ yang telah _Favorite_ dan _Follow_ FF ini. ^^****

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :3**

* * *

**To:**

kaname, NaluCacu CukaCuka, riena . okazaki89, Aristy, gothiclolita89, uzumakinamikazehaki, mifta cinya, Sadistic, Aiko Michishiage, Guest, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, 7D, Rohhaluss, Snlop, sivanya anggarada, shin . sakura . 11, Guest (2), karepku, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Guest (3), Snow, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, hanazawakay, onyx sky, zhiewon189, Vianycka Hime, cOwCuTe936, kim . wiwin . 9, versetta, malachan, Harpaairiry, yassir2374, Shinchan Yuuichi, aNOnime9095, Ryuusuke 583

**Terima kasih atas _review_-nya. ^^**

* * *

2014年12月4日 (木）

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**


	3. Menara dan Tandu

**Happy Fujoshi Independent Day 2014!**

2014年

9月6日（土）ー 9月9日（火）

**[**Maaf telat _banget_ ngucapin. T^T**]**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**FF "可愛くても、悪戯な男" (**_Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**) **_**merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**(**_Naruto_**)**

**oOo **Selena Lin** oOo**

**(**_Naughty Cute Girl**)**_

**Title:**

**oOo** 可愛くても、悪戯な男** oOo**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

Rencana Sai dan Obito dimulai! Mengetahui Naruto dalam bahaya, Sasuke tidak tinggal diam.

Di samping itu, Fugaku sama yang baru saja pulang dari kediaman wakil perdana menteri tampak mengajak serta tamu penting.

Siapakah itu?

Kenapa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?

* * *

.

.

.

Sore hari, angin mengalun begitu lembut dalam mengiringi langkah Naruto di sepanjang jembatan menuju menara Mikazuki. Semburat cahaya yang tadinya masih terbesit elok kemerahan pun mulai memudar perlahan ditelan langit gelap. Mekaran Hortensia yang tertimpa ringannya cahaya lampulah yang menemani langkah sang bangsawan Uzumaki. Namun sayang, keelokan bunga yang sempat Naruto puji tempo lalu tak berhasil menghalau hati Naruto yang sedang gundah.

'Biar bilang begitu...' Naruto menengadahkan kepala ke arah langit luas, '...perasaanku tidak enak,' batinnya diakhiri helaan napas.

Yah, sebenarnya tak hanya Kiba saja yang merasakan kejanggalan akan surat dari Mikoto _sama_, Naruto pun juga merasa demikian. Hanya saja, sang _bocchama_ berusaha menghalau perasaan gundahnya itu lantaran tak mau membuat Kiba khawatir. Terlebih, kalau pun memang ini surat iseng, Naruto pikir dampaknya tak akan seburuk yang ia duga.

Yah, jika saja Naruto tahu...

_Sapphire_ Naruto yang kini telah kembali memandang selurus dengan jalan pun tanpa sengaja dibuat sedikit melebar saat melihat dua sosok pemuda yang tak begitu asing di hidupnya tampak berbincang asyik tengah terduduk saling berhadapan di atas pagar pembatas menara Mikazuki. Dengan sendirinya Naruto mendengus sebal seraya masih melangkahkan kaki hendak melewati mereka.

"Selamat sore Uzumaki _bocchama_."

Namun naas, langkah Naruto dipaksa berhenti kala salah satu di antara mereka berdua menyapanya sembari melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto. Yah, kalau tidak salah ingat, pemuda yang ini adalah Tuan Muda Uchiha Obito.

Yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya memandang dalam diam tanpa niat.

Mendapati keterdiaman sang bangsawan, Sai pun refleks mengerutkan kening. Meski begitu, ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan seringai kecilnya.

"Mau kemana?" ucap Sai _to the point_ tanpa bergerak dari posisinya.

Yah, untuk kali ini Sai hanya akan menjadi sebatas saksi sesuai dengan janjinya terhadap sang sepupu. Biarlah Obito yang bergerak sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Entah mengapa perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba semakin tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi, pandangan Obito terhadapnya terasa sedikit berbeda dan aneh serta membuat dadanya agak sesak.

'Rupanya ini perasaan tidak enak itu,' batin Naruto seraya berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dada, 'Tenang Naruto, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Jangan pedulikan mereka,' keukeuhnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Mikoto _ba-sama_ ada keperluan mencariku. Aku mohon diri," kata Naruto berusaha sesopan mungkin tanpa memandang secara benar kepada kedua keponakan Mikoto sama itu.

Tawa Obito dan Sai yang muncul tiba-tiba itu pun berhasil membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. Sumpah, hati Naruto mulai meronta sesak sekarang, dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Apalagi ketika dengan langcangnya Obito meraih pundak Naruto kemudian membantingnya ke pagar tak jauh dari Sai yang tertawa masih dalam duduknya.

"Tak perlu," ucap Obito yang dibuat selembut mungkin seraya mengeluskan jemarinya ke wajah Naruto yang ekspresinya mulai kacau, "Surat itu kami yang menulisnya," lanjutnya sembari mendekatkan wajah ke Naruto.

'Tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang!' batin Naruto agak panik ketika merasakan tubuhnya agak bergetar.

Yah, sebenarnya dibalik sikap ramah dan terkadang angkuh Naruto, ternyata semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi kelemahannya; yaitu rasa trauma terbesarnya bila disentuh orang asing secara intim. Bukan bawaan lahir, tapi ini bersangkutan dengan peristiwa ketika ia masih berumur 8 tahun. Saat tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak melakukan hal yang sepantasnya belum diketahui Naruto. Untung saja saat itu sang ayah alias Minato _sama_ sedang ingin mengunjungi malaikat kecilnya, jadi peristiwa nyaris bejat itu pun bisa digagalkan. Namun sayang, semua itu begitu membekas bagi Naruto, ah, lebih tepatnya pada respon di tubuhnya.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?"

Sial! Suara Naruto mulai bergetar.

Obito yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan Naruto pun semakin menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Apa ya? Mungkin hanya mencium sedikit," balas Obito.

Sai yang mendengar kejujuran Obito hanya terkekeh geli sebelum berkata, "Jangan cemas, tak akan ada orang yang ke sini."

'Ti-tidak... ti-dak!' Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

'KIBA!'

* * *

.

.

.

**可愛くても、悪戯な男**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**Chap. III  
**

**"**Menara dan Tandu**"**

.

.

.

* * *

'KIBA!'

Mata Kiba yang sempat terpejam karena mengantuk pun refleks terbuka lebar. Dadanya sesak seketika. Entah bagaimana ia mendengar jelas Naruto memanggilnya, dan Kiba yakin semua itu bukan halusinasi sesaat.

'_Bocchama_!'

Kiba langsung berlari sekencang mungkin menuju menara Mikazuki.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Itachi yang sedang terduduk di atas pohon dalam rangka melihat sang _oniicchama_ sedang latihan memanah sampai larut pun dibuat heran dengan sekelebat bayangan yang berlari kencang melewati jembatan penghubung antara Wisma Barat dan Wisma Timur.

"_Oniicchama_! Lihat! Ada bayangan aneh berlarian di sana!" seru Itachi heboh dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Shikamaru yang tengah menjaganya tidak menahannya.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi terfokus akan panahnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi ketika menangkap kata "bayangan aneh" terucap dari bibir adiknya. Di pikiran Sasuke saat ini, jangan-jangan ada mata-mata yang sedang menyusup ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba sembari memberi sinyal kepada sang pelayan pribadi melalui tatapannya yang tentu saja tak dipahami Itachi.

Shikamaru yang memahami kiriman sinyal Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepala. Segera, Shikamaru memanjat pohon terdekat yang lumayan tinggi kemudian mendudukan diri di dahan pohon yang kokoh. Mata biji kuacinya langsung terfokus pada sosok bayangan yang dimaksudkan _bocchamachan_.

"Maaf Sasuke _sama_, sepertinya bayangan itu adalah Kiba pelayan Naruto _bocchama_," lapor Shikamaru setelah yakin dengan pengelihatannya.

"Eh? Pelayannya Narucchamachan?" tanggap Itachi heboh lagi.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa iritasi saat Itachi memanggil Naruto se-unyu itu. Berusaha mengabaikan, Sasuke pun kembali terfokus pada Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia sangat tergesa-gesa menuju menara Mikazuki, kulihat dia hanya sendiri saja," kata Shikamaru melanjutkan.

Sasuke agak tersentak.

'Menara Mikazuki...?'

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menaiki kuda hitam yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk berlatih memanah. Ia segera menghentakkan tali yang berada di leher sang kuda hingga membuat hewan tersebut berlari sekehendak Sasuke.

Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Itachi yang ditinggal pun _cengo_ seketika sebelum pada akhirnya menyusul menggunakan kuda coklat yang sempat menemani kuda milik Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Obito yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam dan memejamkan maja rapat-rapat pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Yeah, akhirnya _bocchama_ Uzumaki yang lumayan angkuh itu mengalah pada pesonanya, setidaknya itulah anggapan narsis dari Obito yang tidak menyadari kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Merasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk beraksi, akhirnya Obito mendekatkan bibirnya kepada bibir ranum Naruto yang sedikit bergetar hingga akhirnya...

JLEB!

Obito yang hampir mencium Naruto pun dengan sigap mengambil jarak ketika mendengar suara lesatan yang begitu kencang. Obsidiannya refleks terbelalak saat tanpa sengaja terpaku pada suatu benda yang menancap di samping wajah Naruto. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya saat menyadari benda apakah itu. Terlebih lagi ketika ia merasa sakit mendadak di bagian pipi kanannya ketika melihat sedikit darah tampak menghiasi benda yang kini gencar berkilat tajam itu.

'Pa-panah ini...' batin Obito mulai ketakutan.

Belum habis reaksi syok Obito, tiba-tiba ia merasa kimononya tertarik ke belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke _nii-sama_...?" cicit Obito kalut.

Sasuke yang merasa amarahnya telah di ubun-ubun pun tanpa sungkan menatap Obito dengan sadis. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka salah satu sepupunya akan berperilaku layaknya bajingan. Benar-benar mempermalukan nama baik Uchiha.

Yah, inilah alasan terkuat mengapa Sasuke tadi langsung bertindak kala mendapati kejanggalan yang berhubungan dengan menara Mikazuki. Ternyata kecurigaan Sasuke bukan sekedar _feeling_ biasa. Ia masih ingat jelas hari lalu dimana akhirnya setelah dikerjai Naruto dengan benang, meski _mood_-nya hancur Sasuke tetap memutuskan untuk mengambil sebotol tinta di gudang perpustakaan. Saat sudah sampai, tak sengaja Sasuke melihat sosok Obito dan Sai tampak berkutat serius dengan kertas dan kuas. Padahal Sasuke tahu tempat seperti perpustakaan itu bukanlah tempat yang disukai kedua sepupunya. Dan jujur saja yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terheran bahkan sampai curiga adalah ketika mendengar kata "Uzumaki _bocchama_" dan "Menara Mikazuki" di perbincangan asyik mereka. Namun saat itu Sasuke lebih memilih mengabaikan karena merasa itu bukan urusannya. Tapi jika sampai seperti ini dan nama baik keluarganya sampai terseret...

"Rendah!" bentak Sasuke murka seraya melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah Obito.

Tak pelak perkelahian antara Sasuke dan Obito pun terjadi. Sai yang tidak menyangka rencananya akan terganggu pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak membantu Obito yang masih dihajar Sasuke. Namun entah mengapa ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan otaknya daripada otot karena ia yakin tak akan menang melawan Sasuke yang sedang kalap itu mengingat sang Putra Pertama Fugaku _sama_ merupakan pemegang gelar tertinggi Jujutsu.

"Naruto _bocchama_!" seru Kiba yang baru saja tiba di menara Mikazuki karena ternyata kecepatan larinya kalah dari kecepatan lari kuda milik Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang kedatangannya cuma kalah semenit dengan Kiba pun segera menurunkan Itachi dari kuda sebelum menyejajarkan kudanya dengan kuda hitam milik Sasuke. Dengan gesit Shikamaru menggiring Itachi untuk berjalan mendekat ke tempat perkara.

Naruto yang masih belum bisa mengontrol kesadarannya pun langsung jatuh terduduk. Sungguh keadaannya yang tengah terguncang ini benar-benar menghalangi dirinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, bahkan terhadap orang yang dekat dengannya sekalipun.

Melihat keterguncangan Naruto, Kiba mengepalkan kepalan tangannya erat-erat. Sumpah ia merasa gagal melindungi Naruto tidak hanya sebagai pelayan pribadi, tapi juga sebagai sahabat. Yah, sebenarnya sedari kecil mereka bersahabat, tentu saja Kiba tahu pula mengenai trauma Naruto sebab di kala kejadian "itu" terjadi, dirinya turut menjadi saksi. Oleh sebab itulah Kiba berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi seperti Naruto. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang...

Kiba pun jatuh tersimpuh.

"_Bo-Bocchama_..."

Sai yang akhirnya mendapat celah untuk bertindak pun langsung menyeret Obito pergi. Kedatangan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Itachi merupakan sedikit keberuntungan bagi Sai dan Obito sebab fokus Sasuke jadi terbagi. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menemukan sepupunya yang pengecut itu kabur terbirit-birit pun mendecih sengit.

"Sasuke _sama_! Lihat! Uzumaki _bocchama_, dia..." lapor Shikamaru ketika ia telah berhasil mendekat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Shikamaru segera memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto. Jujur saja hatinya agak berdenyut nyeri kala mendapati keadaan Naruto yang sangat kacau itu, dengan _sapphire_-nya yang terbelalak kosong dan kedua tangan karamelnya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri.

'Naruto...'

Tanpa sadar Sasuke pun berjalan dengan sendirinya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto masih terdiam.

"_Bocchama..._" panggil Kiba lagi dengan lirih.

DEG!

'Ki-Kiba...?' batin Naruto perlahan.

"_Bocchama..._" panggil Kiba untuk kesekian kalinya, belum berani bertindak apa pun dan masih bersimpuh.

'Kiba...!'

"_Boccha..._"

"KIBA!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan menghambur dengan niat memeluk Kiba erat-erat setelah sedikit berhasil mengendalikan traumanya.

Niatnya sih begitu, tapi...

"E-Eh, _Bocchama_?" ucap Kiba malah _sweatdrop_ mendadak.

Bagaimana tidak? Naruto memanggil nama Kiba tapi yang dipeluk malah orang lain!

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang mendapat pelukan maut Naruto?

"_Bocchamachan_, mohon jangan melihat," ucap Shikamaru dengan _watados_-nya malah menutup mata Itachi.

Sasuke yang tidak menyangka akan dipeluk Naruto pun hanya terdiam. Jujur saja ia semakin tidak bisa bereaksi apapun apalagi saat merasa debaran jantungnya makin bertalu kencang akibat merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh Naruto yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu terhanyut. Diri Naruto yang terlihat bersandar begitu jatuh terhadapnya pun tak pelak membuat Sasuke merasa begitu nyaman dan luluh.

Perasaan apa ini...?

Naruto yang telah berhasil mengendalikan traumanya pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan eratnya.

"Terima kasih KiーSasuke?" ucap Naruto horor setelah sadar _sapphire_-nya menangkap bayang wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke yang tadi sempat terlena pun refleks tersentak kecil ketika _onyx_-nya bertemu dengan _sapphire_ Naruto. Sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ yang mendapat reaksi "aneh" dari Sasuke jadi salah tingkah, apalagi Sasuke memandangnya sampai tak berkedip seperti itu.

"Eh!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba ceria untuk pengalih perhatian, "Cuaca hari ini sungguh indah! Iya kan?" lanjutnya sangat riang bahkan sampai menyubit kedua pipi Sasuke dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya pun semakin salah tingkah. Segera, ia meraih tangan Kiba yang masih _speechless_ kemudian menyeretnya seenak jidat.

"Kiba! Ayo, jalan!" titah Naruto lagi padahal sudah jelas-jelas yang disuruh sudah ia seret sendiri.

Kiba yang memahami kondisi Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah. Akhirnya tamu kehormatan keluarga Uchiha itu telah menghilang ditelan malam, meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang menatap sendu kepergian sang _bocchama_ sembari mengelus pipinya yang berdenyut dan pastinya memerah pula.

"_Oniicchama_! Gimana rasanya?" tanya Itachi iseng tanpa mengerti situasi.

Shikamaru yang mendapati keusilan Itachi itu pun mau tak mau dibuat _sweatdrop_.

"_Bo-Bocchamachan_, mohon jangan bertanya aneh-aneh," ucap Shikamaru menasehati.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sebenarnya tak mengabaikan sang adik pun diam-diam terjebak dalam renungannya.

'Rasanya... Seperti apa?'

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Pada malam hari yang terlihat cerah, di kamar Naruto yang terletak di Pavilion Uki, tepatnya di area Wisma barat.

Sehabis mandi air hangat, Naruto terduduk di ranjangnya dalam diam. Sesungguhnya kejadian tadi masih membuatnya sedikit terguncang. Meski begitu, Naruto berusaha mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Padahal semua itu percuma saja. Sebab, sang pelayan alias Kiba pastilah menyadari semua itu. Sayangnya, yang bisa Kiba lakukan hanya tersenyum miris.

"_Bocchama_, makanlah sup hangat untuk menenangkan diri," ucap Kiba sembari menyerahkan semangkuk sup hangat ke pangkuan Naruto yang tengah merenung.

"Terima kasih, Kiba. Maaf merepotkan," balas Naruto seraya menerima sup dari Kiba.

Namun Naruto hanya menerimanya saja tanpa ada gerak-gerik yang menunjukkan ia akan memakan sup tersebut. Tak khayal semua itu membuat Kiba khawatir.

"_Bocchama._.. kenapa?" tanya Kiba pada akhirnya, "Ada yang sakit?"

Naruto yang menangkap kekhawatiran Kiba refleks menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak Kiba, aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sembari memakan sup tadi.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya pemikiran Naruto melayang pada sosok Sasuke. Jujur saja ia merasa janggal. Bukannya ia memiliki trauma akan sentuhan terhadap orang asing? Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau traumanya ternyata masih membekas kala dirinya hendak diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas oleh Obito. Tapi dengan Sasuke? Kenapa saat Sasuke yang menyentuhnya, ia tak merasakan traumanya seakan telah terbiasa? Padahal Naruto baru bertemu Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Itu saja mereka sering bertengkar.

Jujur saja Naruto tak memungkiri, bila dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang di pelukan Sasuke.

Perasaan apa ini...?

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama, di kamar Sasuke yang terletak di Pavilion Fuyu, area Wisma Timur.

Sasuke yang tengah memandangi taburan bintang dari balik jendela megahnya pun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Shikamaru yang tengah bertugas di dalam kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan Sasuke esok hari. Dengan patuh pula, Sasuke menerima yukata tidur yang diberikan Shikamaru kemudian memakainya dengan nyaman tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap langit malam di atas sana.

"Sasuke sama, mohon untuk beristirahat lebih awal. Besok Fugaku _sama_ telah kembali ke Kediaman Uchiha. Kabarnya, ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke yang tadinya masih menikmati aroma malam dari jendelanya pun menolehkan kepala ke arah Shikamaru ketika merasa penasaran dengan topik yang diungkapkan pelayan pribadinya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum menggerakkan badan agar berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Mungkin terkait dengan upacara kedewasaan Sasuke sama yang ke-20 tahun ini," balas Shikamaru.

Mendengar perihal tersebut, Sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Begitu," ujar Sasuke sedikit tidak niat, "Kau juga, beristirahatlah lebih awal," titahnya kemudian.

Shikamaru menunduk hormat sebelum undur diri dari kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Tuan Muda-nya itu dalam kemelut pemikiran yang berat.

'Upacara kedewasaan...?' Sasuke bertanya-tanya, 'Aku tentu tahu maksud Otousama...' pikirnya kalut seraya memutuskan untuk menyudahi acaranya dengan menutup jendela kamarnya. 'Dia... berharap aku bisa melakukan upacara kedewasaan dan pernikahan sekaligus.' Sasuke pun membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang, kemudian kembail berpikir, 'Aku bukan boneka. Pendampingku... harus aku yang menentukan.'

Tiba-tiba terbesit wajah Naruto di bayang-bayang otak Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, bibir Sasuke menarik segaris senyum kala teringat tingkah-tingkah Naruto yang dirasanya lucu itu. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali Sasuke merasakan hidupnya berjalan diiringi makna, tak seperti dahulu yang hanya terisi rutinitas biasa-biasa saja tanpa warna. Apalagi berkat kejadian tadi, Sasuke merasa jantungnya terlalu berlebihan saat menangkap reaksi Naruto.

'Hn... Dobe...'

Semakin lama semakin membayang, semakin itu pula Sasuke terhanyut mimpi akan sosok si pirang.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Pagi hari kembali hadir di Kediaman Uchiha. Bedanya, di waktu dengan cuaca yang menusuk kulit tersebut para dayang yang melayani keluarga Uchiha pun lebih dituntut untuk bekerja keras akibat kedatangan Fugaku _sama_ dari kediaman wakil perdana menteri dalam rangka kunjungan kerja. Halaman depan kediaman Uchiha benar-benar terlihat ramai akan banyaknya orang begitu pula dengan acara penyambutan kembalinya sang Tuan besar yang dibuat lumayan meriah.

Lagi-lagi terdapat sesosok dayang yang amat tergesa-gesa dalam melangkahkan kakinya. Bahkan _yukata_ ia kenakan pun agak acak-acakkan akibat tidak terlalu rapi dan tidak terlalu kencang saat mengaitkan _obi_-nya. Yang berada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, pokoknya jangan sampai telat seperti di waktu lalu. Sebenarnya sang dayang sendiri juga tidak begitu paham kenapa di setiap acara penyambutan dirinya selalu berakhir dengan bangun kesiangan.

"Tuan Besar telah tiba!" seru salah satu dayang sembari memberi sinyal kepada dayang yang lain agar bersiap-siap.

Dari arah gerbang megah kediaman Uchiha yang terbuka lebar tersebut, tampak terlihat deretan para prajurit yang berjejer tiga baris ke belakang. Di baris terakhir para prajurit tersebut terdapat satu kereta mewah berukir elegan yang digerakan oleh dua ekor kuda atas perintah sang kusir. Di samping kereta kuda itu pun masing-masing terdapat dua penjaga.

Tak jauh dari kereta kuda itu, terdapat sebuah tandu minimalis yang berhias suluran bunga dan dedaunan indah tampak dipanggul oleh delapan dayang laki-laki. Sesekali kain sutra yang menjadi dinding di tandu tersebut tampak terayun-ayun oleh angin hingga meninggalkan kesan yang begitu lembut dan menawan. Tidak lupa pula di belakang tandu tesebut terdapat para prajurit yang tersisa masih berbaris rapi sesuai intruksi.

Arak-arakan itu pun akhirnya berhenti tepat di halaman Kediaman Uchiha yang menghadap langsung dengan aula utama, bertepatan sekali dengan kedatangan sang dayang yang terlambat tadi langsung bergegas menyesuaikan diri sesuai dengan barisannya. Sang dayang pun menghempas napas lega ketika maniknya melihat bila kereta yang ditumpangi Fugaku _sama_ masih menyembunyikan sosok sang Tuan Besar lantaran belum turun dari kendaraan tersebut. Artinya, ia masih sempat membungkukkan badan saat Fugaku sama telah turun dari kereta kuda itu.

Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dayang tersebut dibuat heran ketika melihat sebuah tandu berada di belakang kereta kuda yang membawa Fugaku _sama_. Entah mengapa dari riasan yang terlukis di tandu, orang yang berada di dalam sana bisa diprediksikan bukan orang sembarangan. Pastilah orang dengan kedudukan tinggi.

Lantaran penasaran, akhirnya dayang tersebut memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu rekannya yang tampak serius menjalani acara penyambutan kali ini.

"Siapa yang ada di tandu belakang?" tanya sang dayang.

Dayang lain yang merasa diajak bicara pun menoleh sebelum membalas,

"Beliau adalah salah satu putri bangsawan yang terkenal di Ibukota. Katanya, beliau akan menginap selama tiga hari di kediaman Uchiha atas undangan Fugaku _sama_."

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Fugaku _sama_, selamat datang kembali ke kediaman," sambut seluruh dayang yang berada di aula kediaman Uchiha ketika melihat sosok Fugaku yang sedang berjalan begitu berwibawa memasuki aula.

Fugaku yang mendapat sambutan tersebut sedikit memberikan senyum tipisnya seraya menganggukkan kepala singkat.

"_Okaerinasai_, _anata_," sambut Mikoto tanpa mengurangi rasa kesopanannya meski yang ia sambut adalah suaminya sendiri.

"_Tadaima_," balas Fugaku sembari tersenyum tulus, "Apa di sini baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Mikoto lantas menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya, semua baik-baik saja," balas Mikoto.

Perhatian Mikoto pun tertarik ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang belum pernah ia lihat tampak berdiri dalam diam di balik punggung sang suami. Lantaran penasaran, tanpa sungkan atau pun berniat curigaーsiapa tahu pulang-pulang Fugaku malah membawa selirーMikoto pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Siapa yang ada di belakangmu, _anata_?"

Fugaku yang mendapat pertanyaan dari sang istri pun langsung teringat jika kepulangannya kali ini, ia tidaklah sendiri karena ia juga turut membawa tamu yang ia undang atas inisiatif sendiri. Jangan salahkan Fugaku jika ia sampai melupakan hal tersebut karena saking bahagianya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang istri akibat urusan dinas yang mengharuskan dirinya berpisah selama tiga hari. Yah, meski terlihatーagakーseram begitu, sebenarnya Fugaku hanya cinta mati dan luluh hanya dengan Mikoto saja.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Fugaku pun segera memberi penjelasan.

"Hn. Perkenalkan, dia Hinata, putri kesayangan wakil perdana menteri Hyuuga."

_Onyx_ Mikoto yang ia wariskan kepada Sasuke dan Itachi pun menangkap sosok seorang gadis berkulit putih lembut berbalutkan kimono berhias butiran sulur salju yang menawan. Rambutnya yang berwarna _indigo_ pun terurai panjang menjuntai ke bawah. Dengan wajah manis yang sedikit memerah diiringi senyum lembut, gadis tak bepupil tersebut membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Mikoto dengan sopan dan terkesan anggun.

"Maaf bila kedatangan Hinata akan merepotkan keluarga Uchiha," kata Hinata setelah memberi salam perkenalan.

Mikoto yang mendapati kelembutan dan keramah-tamahan dari putri wakil menteri negara Hi pun menganggukkan kepala puas dan tersenyum cerah.

'Salah satu gadis bangsawan ternama Ibukota, Hyuuga Hinata. Kelihatan cerdas dan tak terlihat sombong,' batin Mikoto menilai.

"Ah, begitu," ucap Mikoto pada akhirnya, "O ya, Naruto dari keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki masih bertamu di sini."

"Hn? Kebetulan sekali. Aku masih ingin berbincang dengannya mengenai Minato," kata Fugaku sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan Mikoto pun lantas terkejut dengan sendirinya.

'U-Uzumaki Naruto...? Dia pemuda yang terkenal,' batin Hinata yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya memerah malu.

Mikoto yang tidak begitu menyadari reaksi Hinata pun malah berkata,

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan."

Mendengar penawaran Mikoto, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Ba-baik!" jawab Hinata seraya berkata, "Hinata sudah lama mendengar nama harum Tuan Uzumaki. Tak sabar ingin berkenalan dengannya."

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Di saat yang sama, di kamar Naruto yang tirai jendelanya telah terbuka lebar sehingga menampakkan pemandangan elok yang berada di sekitar Pavilon Uki, dengan suhu area Wisma Barat yang lumayan menggoyangkan bulu kuduk. Naruto tampak sibuk dengan pemakian kimono yang hendak ia kenakan. Kali ini, ia menggenakan salah satu kimono favoritnya yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk acara-acara penting saja. Yah, tepatnya seperti hari ini.

"Hm?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba setelah selesai berurusan dengan kimono yang dipakainya dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah jendela, "Sepertinya Fugaku _ji-sama_ sudah tiba. Terlihat sekali para dayang sangat sibuk berhilir-mudik."

Kiba yang sedari tadi turut membantu persiapan sang _bocchama_ pun menganggukkan kepala sependapat.

"Ah, _Bocchama_, Mikoto sama sempat menitip pesan. Beliau berpesan agar _Bocchama_ berkenan untuk datang ke aula utama. Mungkin ada hal penting yang hendak dibicarakan," kata Kiba ketika teringat percakapannya dengan salah satu dayang kemarin malam.

Naruto yang mencerna perkataan Kiba dengan baik pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini masih pagi sekali," balas Naruto sembari berpikir, "Ah! Jika begitu, mari kita jalan-jalan ke danau, lalu memutar dari sana!" lanjutnya mengungkapkan ide.

"Baik!" balas Kiba riang, sangat setuju dengan ide sang _bocchama._

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Dengan riang Naruto berlarian di sepanjang jalan yang berada di pinggir danau Nagare. _Sapphire-_nya semakin melebar saat dimanjakan oleh jernihnya aliran air yang terdapat di danau itu, tak lupa pula berbagai pohon yang berada di sana tampak berbuah begitu rimbun hingga menimbulkan kesan enak dipandang. Kiba yang melihat sosok sang _bocchama_ telah kembali ceria tak semurung hari lalu pun turut menyumbangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Narucchamachan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng membelah kesunyian pagi itu. Naruto agak tersentak ketika melihat sesosok bocah muncul di hadapannya secara mendadak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi _bocchamachan_? Tak khayal perjalanan Naruto dan Kiba pun tertunda sejenak.

"Eh?" tanggap Naruto agak bingung.

Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa sesosok bocah di bawah umur, anak dari sang menteri pula, bisa berkeliaran di danau Nagare sepagi ini?

"Hari ini kau tak berpelukan dengan Sasuke _oniicchama_?" tanya Itachi dengan _watados-_nya, bahkan malah terkesan berbunga-bunga.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan sedemikian rupa pun secara refleks wajahnya memerah.

'Bo-bocah ini...' batin Naruto gregetan, "Ah, kau sendirian?" ucapnya kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaan yang dibuat Itachi.

Itachi yang tidak menyadarinya pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Itachi mantab, "Ada idolaku! Itu!" lanjut Itachi seraya menunjuk ke arah lain.

Di sana Naruto menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tampak memandangnya dengan raut datar, di belakang sang Tuan Muda Pertama yang berbalutkan kimono biru dongker sulaman silver itu terdapat sosok Shikamaru yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh kepadanya tanda memberi hormat.

"Eh!" Naruto terkaget untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Kenapa kau lagi?" teriaknya dengan nada tidak terima sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Garis persimpangan jalan pun terukir di sudut jidat Sasuke. _Dobe_ satu ini, bukannya menyapa sebagai salam selamat pagi malah memperlakukannya secara seenak pantat begitu, pikir Sasuke heran.

Sasuke yang merasa kesal mendadak pun membalas, "Hn? Apa pedulimu?" dengan nada tak bersahabat miliknya.

"Kenapa kau di sini juga?" balas Naruto tidak terima.

Mau tak mau Sasuke dibuat _sweatdrop_ akan perkataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja karena ini rumahku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke sini?" ujar Sasuke _watados_.

Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya pun merasa arwahnya mulai menyublin saking malunya, sedangkan Kiba yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat pun turut menyumbangkan sebulir keringat yang menggantung di kepalanya.

'Me-memang benar sih kita yang menumpang menginap di sini, tapi tak perlu diperjelas juga,' batin Kiba kikuk.

Itachi yang sempat diabaikan pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala setuju. "Betul! Jika Narucchamachan tidak menurut, nanti akan 'dipeluk' Sasuke _oniicchama_!" ceplos Itachi dengan riangnya.

BLETAK!

Secara bersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto pun kompak menjitak kepala Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga, sedangkan Itachi yang merasa dianiaya pun menangis lumayan kencang akibat rasa sakit yang dideranya. Yah, salah sendiri main asal _ceplos_ segala. Sudah tahu Sasuke dan Naruto tengah bersitegang, masih saja digoda.

"_Bocchamachan_, mohon jangan berkata sembarangan," kata Shikamaru pada akhirnya sembari berusaha menenangkan Itachi yang sesegukan.

Kiba hanya menatap semua kejadian tersebut dengan senyum geli, meski sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan juga.

_Onyx_ Sasuke entah mengapa mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Sontak, Sasuke merasa jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang kala menemukan sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tampak menundukkan kepala dengan warna telinga yang memerah. Ah, ternyata Naruto tengah tersipu dengan unyu-nya.

'Dobe...' batin Sasuke seraya berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang semakin mengencang.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang, aula kediaman Uchiha tampak ramai sebab seluruh anggota keluarga inti klan Uchiha tengah berkumpul di sana. Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di singgasananya, sedangkan Sasuke, Itachi, Sai dan Obito duduk secara sejajar di kursi yang terletak di depan bagian samping Fugaku. Di hadapan Sasuke, terdapat sosok anggun sang tamu alias Hinata _hime_. Mereka tampak terlibat perbincangan kecil sebelum pada akhirnya pintu aula terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto _bocchama_ tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan diikuti Kiba di belakang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naru. Mari, silahkan duduk," sambut Mikoto hangat dengan senyuman.

Naruto menganggukan kepala sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Itachi. Kiba langsung berbaur di barisan para dayang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fugaku.

Raut wajah Obito dan Sai memucat ketika mendengar pertanyaan Fugaku pada Naruto. Mereka takut jika Naruto sampai mengadukan kejahatan mereka di kesempatan ini. Bisa habis mereka di tangan Fugaku yang terkenal kejam itu bila bersangkutan dengan hal yang tak benar.

Naruto sempat melirik ke arah Obito dan Sai sebelum berkata, "Kabar Naru baik. Naru harap _Ji-sama_ juga demikian."

Entah mengapa Naruto lebih memilih berbohong. Tak hanya Sai dan Obito, Sasuke pun sampai terheran dan tanpa sadar malah mendecih tidak suka.

Fugaku menganggukkan kepala paham.

"Syukurlah. Aku harap kau betah tinggal di sini," balas sang menteri, "O ya Naruto, namamu benar-benar tenar di Ibukota. Aku sampai kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan banyak orang tentang dirimu. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kau tinggal sementara waktu di sini."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Fugaku _ji-sama_, anda terlalu memuji."

Fugaku terkekeh geli.

"Ah ya Naru," panggil Mikoto, "Perkenalkan, orang yang ada di sampingmu adalah putri kesayangan wakil perdana menteri, Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto lantas menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sungguh, ia terlalu terfokus dengan Fugaku sampai tidak menyadari bila ada sosok asing yang duduk di sampingnya, mana seorang gadis terhormat pula. Merasa berperilaku tidak pantas, Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukan tubuh pada Hinata.

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat berkenalan dengan nona semanis Hinata _hime_. Salam kenal, mohon maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi karena tidak ikut menyambutmu," ucap Naruto seraya memamerkan senyum menawan miliknya.

Hinata yang diperlakukan istimewa merasa wajahnya memanas sempurna. Demi menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

"Ju-justru Hinata yang merasa terhormat karena dapat bekenalan langsung dengan Na-Naruto _bocchama_. Salam kenal," ucap Hinata malu-malu kucing.

Mikoto terkikik.

"Kalian berdua jangan terlalu merendah."

Naruto hanya tertawa renyah, sedangkan Hinata tampak menunduk malu. Secara bersamaan, mereka kembali terduduk di kursinya masing-masing diiringi tatapan sinis dari Sasuke.

Ya, jujur saja sedari tadi Sasuke merasa iritasi akan perilaku Naruto dan Hinata. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa tidak terima. Tapi Sasuke lebih memilih diam saja.

"Sasuke," panggil Fugaku tiba-tiba.

Sasuke yang masih terjebak _mood_-nya pun agak terkejut ketika mendengar suara sang ayah.

"Otousama, ada apa?" balas Sasuke cepat, tak mau kena omel karena kedapatan tidak fokus.

"Kau seharusnya memberi salam pada Hinata _hime_," ucap Fugaku _to the point_.

Sasuke refleks menganggukan kepala meski sedikit gagal paham. Di pikiran Sasuke, kenapa harus? Toh mereka sudah saling tahu nama masing-masing. Namun karena Sasuke tak mau cari perkara, akhirnya ia menurut saja.

"Salam kenal, Hinata _hime_," kata Sasuke, singkat.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sebelum membalas, "Sa-Salam kenal, Sasuke _sama_."

Fugaku yang mendapati atmosfir ruangan menjadi kaku pun segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, kunjungan Hinata _hime_ selama tiga hari ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Jaga dia baik-baik."

'Apa?'

Sasuke terlalu kaget sampai tidak sadar telah memandang Fugaku secara bulat-bulat, masih tak percaya dengan pendengarannya atau perkataan Fugaku sekalipun. Fugaku lantas mendelik kala menemukan sikap Sasuke yang kurang sopan itu. Sebenarnya Fugaku tahu Sasuke tidak setuju dan hendak memprotes. Tapi untuh mencegah hal tersebut agar tak terjadi, Fugaku segera mengambil tindakan.

"Wakili Otousama menjamu tamu!" titah Fugaku, mutlak.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa mengelak pun akhirnya menganggukan kepala dengan berat hati, menyisakan _sapphire_ Naruto yang masih melebar sedikit akibat mendengar perkataan Fugaku tadi. Tanpa sadar, Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri ketika sekelebat pemikiran terlintas di sel kelabu otaknya.

'Apa _Ji-sama_ hendak menjodohkan mereka?' Naruto pun termangu.

Sudah jelas kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**[Question &amp; Answer]**

**Link _Manga_ "Naughty Cute Girl"?**

Eh? Maaf Zuki nggak tahu _link_ baca _manga_-nya, soalnya Zuki punya komik itu dari SMP. _Gomenasai_. ;w;

**Banyakin Scene ShikaKiba?**

Ah, eh? =w=

Zuki bingung mau nambahin _scene_ gimana, soalnya porsi _pairing_ yang ShikaKiba versikan itu dikit. ;w;

**Cepet abis?**

Zuki udah usahain per-_chapter_-nya sekitar 4000-5000 _word_ lebih, apa mau diperpanjang lagi? O.o

* * *

**Konnichiwa!**

**Zuki hadir kembali dengan Chapter baru! Yeay! XD**

**Semoga hari-hari ke depan jadwal kegiatan Zuki nggak padet biar bisa _update_ sesuai _deadline_. ^^**

**O ya, tak ketinggalan pula Zuki juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi _Minna san_ yang telah _Favorite_ dan _Follow_ FF ini. ^^**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :3**

* * *

**To:**

Aristy, Vianycka Hime, Snlop, lala, uzumakinamikazehaki, sivanya anggarada, zadita uchiha, yuzuru, zhiewon189, alta0sapphire, hanazawa kay, shin . sakura . 11, Mami Fate Kamikaze, kim . wiwin . 9, Aiko Michishige, onyx sky, mifta cinya, kitsune, Haepaairiry, yassir2374, Guest, kaname, Cherry bloosom, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, sitara1083, Snow, NaluCacu CukaCuka, versetta, kokoshawol.

**Terima kasih atas _review_-nya. ^^**

* * *

2014年12月8日 (月）

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**


	4. Melodi dan Catur

**Happy Birthday Naruto 2014!**

2014年10月10日（金）

**[**Maaf telat _banget_ ngucapin. T^T**]**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**FF "可愛くても、悪戯な男" (**_Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**) **_**merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**(**_Naruto_**)**

**oOo **Selena Lin** oOo**

**(**_Naughty Cute Girl**)**_

**Title:**

**oOo** 可愛くても、悪戯な男** oOo**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

Naruto semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Entah mengapa Naruto sering merasa belakangan ini detak jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, begitupula dengan Sasuke. Sayangnya, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama tidak tahu apa maksud dari semua itu.

Akankah mereka berhasil menemukan jawabannya?

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang siang, suasana di Pavilion Uki lumayan hening. Naruto dalam balutan _kimono_ biru bergrandasi tampak terduduk di beranda kamarnya dalam diam. Kedua tangannya bertopang dagu di atas meja berukir. _Sapphire_ Naruto menerawang ke segala penjuru pemandangan yang bisa terjangkau. Entah mengapa Naruto terlihat lesu. Kiba menyadari hal itu, tapi ia lebih memilih berkutat dengan segala apapun yang bisa dilakukan karena tak mau mengusik sang _bocchama_.

"Kiba..." panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Kiba langsung menoleh, "Kenapa belakangan ini dadaku sesak?" lanjutnya.

Kiba tak lantas menjawab. Reaksi pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah kerutan di kening. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk menata bunga pada vas yang tersedia di atas pagar pembatas pun berhenti. Kiba menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah tirai yang melambai-lambai di pintu beranda dengan niat mengikatnya agar terlihat rapi saat melihat Naruto kembali terlena dalam renungannya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia mengacuhkan sang _bocchama_.

"Jangan-jangan _Bocchama_ sakit?" duga Kiba kemudian diliputi perasaan khawatir.

Naruto tampak berpiikir.

"Tidak tahu..." ucap Naruto setelahnya, "Apa kau pernah mengalami ini?"

Kiba yang masih berkutat dengan tali-temali tirai dihadapannya berusaha agar segera mengakhiri kegiatannya itu sebelum kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah Naruto yang ternyata telah menatapnya.

"_Bocchama_ saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" ucap Kiba malah bertanya, kembali membuat Naruto termangu, "Jika betul dada terasa sesak... Ng..." lanjutnya menggantung karena sedang berpikir.

Tanpa sadar langkah Kiba mendekat ke arah Naruto. Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan sang _bocchama_, Kiba menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sampai mata biji kuacinya menatap mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Tak lupa Kiba turut memberikan senyumannya sebelum mengucap maksudnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan lagi ke taman belakang?" kata Kiba memberi ide.

Kiba harap idenya kali ini bisa mengurangi kegalauan Naruto yang jarang terjadi itu.

Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang ide Kiba sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Kiba pun bersorak bahagia sembari membayangkan berbagai hal seru yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Naruto menganggapi perilaku Kiba dengan senyuman.

_Biarlah untuk sejenak rasa yang menganggu ini lenyap..._

* * *

.

.

.

**可愛くても、悪戯な男**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**Chap. IV  
**

**"**Melodi dan Catur**"**

.

.

.

* * *

Siang menjelang sore, di taman yang terdapat tepat di belakang aula Uchiha. Sosok riang Naruto tampak berlarian ke sana-kemari. Berbagai macam jenis bunga hasil petikannya ia dekap dengan bahagia. Hidup Naruto seperti tanpa beban, berhasil membuat Kiba yang mengikuti sang _bocchama_ di belakang tersenyum senang. Kiba merasa lega melihat tingkah Naruto yang telah kembali ceria itu dengan harapan akan terus bertahan sampai kedepannya.

"Kiba! Lebih banyak lagi!" seru Naruto begitu riang, "Sebagian bisa kita rangkai dan kita berikan kepada Mikoto _ba-sama_," lanjutnya seraya mengungkapkan maksud dari perkataan sebelumnya.

Kiba mengangguk antusias. Ia pun menjadi lebih giat membantu Naruto.

_Masa bodoh perasaan apa itu, pada saatnya nanti akan ada jawabannya..._

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, ternyata Sasuke tengah menemani sang putri dari wakil perdana menteri dalam rangka berkeliling menikmati suasana yang terdapat di kediaman Uchiha. Shikamaru pun dengan patuh berjalan di belakang, membuat sosok Sasuke tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata _hime_. Sedari tadi, Sasuke hanya bisa menjelaskan mengenai tempat apa saja yang mereka sudah lalui dengan seperlunya, Hinata sendiri hanya menganggukan kepala seraya sesekali menatap kagum atau memuji saat ada yang benar-benar menarik minatnya.

Tak terasa langkah mereka telah sampai di area taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk lewat dan memperkenalkan tanpa menikmati pun agak tertegun kala _onyx_-nya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok bersinar Naruto tampak berlarian di tengah-tengah rimbunan bunga yang indah. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya semakin lama semakin melambat. Entah mengapa perhatiannya tak mau teralihkan dari sosok Naruto. Seakan ada magnet yang begitu menariknya untuk terseret semakin dalam pada pesona Naruto yang ternyata telah berhasil menjeratnya.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, senyum tipis nan tulus terukir di bibir Sasuke seketika.

Hinata merasa agak terganggu dengan langkahnya saat menyadari langkah Sasuke sedikit melambat. Mau tak mau, lavender bening Hinata yang sempat terpana akan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di sekitar taman belakang kediaman Uchiha pun menoleh pada sosok Sasuke. Di sana, Hinata menemukan Sasuke tengah memandang ke arah lain yang tidak ia ketahui apa sebab pandangannya terhalang akan tubuh kekar menjulang tinggi milik sang Tuan Muda. Merasa penasaran, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Sa-Sasuke _sama_?" panggil Hinata pelan, berusaha mengambil perhatian Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tetap bergeming dengan posisinya.

Perilaku Sasuke membuat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi di antara mereka mengerutkan kening. Secara refleks otak jeniusnya berpikir.

'Apa yang sedang dilihat Sasuke sama?'

Setelah itu, Shikamaru langsung menoleh ke arah dimana tatapan Sasuke tertuju. Kelopak matanya agak menyipit kala berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat. Di sana, Shikamaru menemukan sosok Uzumaki _bocchama_ bertahtakan bermacam bunga di sekelilingnya. Namun entah kenapa, manik Shikamaru lebih terpusat pada sosok Kiba yang tengah terjatuh akibat terjegal kakinya sendiri saat mengejar Naruto yang berlarian. Tanpa sadar senyuman pun terpatri di wajah Shikamaru.

'Naruto _boccama_ dan Kiba ya...' batin Shikamaru, 'Sungguh mempesona...'

Hinata yang merasa diabaikan karena Sasuke tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya pun kembali memanggil.

"Sasuke _sama_? Ada apa?" ucap Hinata agak keras.

Suara Hinata tak khayal membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Segera, perhatiannya langsung tertuju ke arah Hinata yang ternyata tengah memandangnya dengan sirat kebingungan yang amat kentara. Lantaran tak mau terpergok telah memperhatikan orang lain secara intens, Sasuke langsung bersikap mengambil alih situasi.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa. Mari jalan."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sembari mengikuti Sasuke yang telah melangkah duluan. Sebenarnya, Hinata tahu obyek dari perhatian Sasuke tadi "siapa" setelah ia berhasil mencuri pandang. Hanya saja ia tidak begitu paham apa maksud dari perilaku sang Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha itu.

Seiring kaki melangkah, kepala Hinata penuh akan teka-teki.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Malam hari, angin berhembus begitu gemulai menyapa sosok Sasuke yang tengah terduduk dalam hening di jendela berbentuk lingkaran di kamarnya. Di jemari tangan Sasuke terdapat sebuah novel dalam keadaan terbuka._ Onyx_ Sasuke tampak terpatri pada setiap baris tulisan yang tersimbol dalam kanji tersebut. Keterdiaman Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah terbuai pada jalan cerita yang terangkai dalam karangan di hadapannya. Sungguh di kala malam dengan situasi seperti ini memanglah pantas untuk terjun serta dalam alur yang dimainkan sang penulis.

GRAK!

Tiba-tiba sosok Shikamaru muncul dari daun pintu kamar Sasuke. Pergerakan Shikamaru saat memasuki kamar dan berjalan mendekat pun mau tak mau menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Sasuke _sama_," ucap Shikamaru seraya memberi hormat. Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai tanda menerima hormat dari Shikamaru, "Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Sasuke _sama_. Hamba kemari dikarenakan Fugaku _sama_ dan Mikoto _sama_ telah menunggu anda di Pavilion Amazora."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebelum menerawang jauh ke atas langit.

'Pasti ada hubungan dengan itu...' batinnya diiringi helaan nafas resah.

Setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Sasuke bergegas melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan angin yang menerbangkan lembaran novel yang sempat ia baca lantaran tak menutup jendela.

Seiring derap langkah Sasuke yang terngiang menuju Pavilion Amazora, jauh di dalam hati, Sasuke sungguh berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

"Kiba! Ayo jalan! Mari kita mengantar sebagian bunga yang telah dirangkai tadi sore pada Mikoto _ba-sama_, sekalian memberi salam!"

Setelah membersihkan diri, Naruto dan Kiba bergegas menuju Wisma Timur dengan tujuan menemui Mikoto. Sebuket bunga yang telah dirangkai dengan begitu anggunnya tampak berada di pelukan Naruto. Sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ berharap dengan hadiahnya yang tak seberapa itu, ia bisa membuat Mikoto senang. Entah mengapa sosok sang istri dari perdana menteri negara Hi utara itu membuat Naruto selalu teringat akan diri Kushina. Jadi, rasa sayang Naruto pada Mikoto bukanlah sekedar formalitas. Oleh sebab itulah Naruto rela bersusah payah merangkai bunga yang sebenarnya bukan keahliannya untuk Mikoto _sama_.

Sembari mengikuti Naruto dibelakang, Kiba pun membawa lentera di tangannya dengan telaten. Berharap dengan itu, langkah mereka dalam menembus gelapnya malam tak terhalang oleh suatu apapun.

Tak terasa perjalan mereka telah berlalu serta membuahkan hasil. Buktinya, kini di hadapan mereka terdapat bangunan yang menjulang kokoh dan terkesan agung; Pavilion Amazora. Untungnya Naruto tadi sempat bertanya pada salah satu dayang yang tengah berjaga mengenai keberadaan Mikoto saat ini, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana caranya Naruto dan Kiba bisa menemui Mikoto tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk tersesat.

"_Yosh_! Tunggu sebentar di sini ya Kiba! Aku akan mengetuk pintu dulu dan langsung memberi kejutan ketika pintunya telah terbuka!" ucap Naruto riang.

Kiba menganggukkan kepala patuh tanda mengerti intruksi dari Naruto. Ia pun berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari Naruto yang kini telah sampai tepat di depan pintu Pavilion Amazora.

Saat Naruto hendak mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti kala mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar di hidupnya belakangan ini. Berkat itu, Naruto lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya sejenak demi memahami situasi yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak etis kan bila Naruto sampai menganggu pembicaraan penting dengan hal sepele yang ia miliki? Setidaknya Naruto tahu etika dan tempat. Yah, meski rasa penasaran yang mendorongnya untuk mencuri dengar tak terbantahkan. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"_Otousama_, _Okaasama_, mohon jangan mencemaskan masalah pernikahan ananda. Rasanya... tidak perlu."

Naruto tertegun ketika mengenali suara siapakah itu.

'Sasuke...?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Suara lebih keras terdengar, dan Naruto yakin suara itu pasti milik Fugaku _sama_. Kentara sekali dari gaya bicaranya yang tegas dan terkesan kaku.

"Sasuke! Hinata _hime_ gadis yang baik, _Otousama_ sengaja memilihnya untukmu!"

Begitulah perkataan Fugaku terucap, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi memutar otak untuk berpikir mengenai hal yang perlahan mulai dipahaminya.

'Apa mengenai upacara kedewasaan dan pernikahan?'

"Sasuke... _Okaasan_ mohon, jangan mengecewakan maksud baik Tuan Hyuuga dan _Otousama_-mu..."

Kini giliran suara Mikoto yang terdengar lirih, seakan berusaha untuk meluluhkan situasi yang tengah memanas di sana. Berhasil membuat hati Naruto sedikit terenyuh perih ketika ia semakin sadar kemana arah percakapan antara orang tua dan putranya itu.

"Sasuke, kau akan berusia 20 tahun minggu depan tahun ini. Sudah saatnya diadakan upacara kedewasaan," ujar Fugaku lagi, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, menikahlah di hari itu!"

Benarkan?

Dugaan Naruto tidak meleset?

'Sasuke... menikah dengan Hinata _hime_...?' Pemikiran Naruto mulai kalut.

Naruto pun lantas memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri sekarang. Seakan ia merasa jantungnya sudah tak berdetak lagi. Rasa sesak yang berusaha ia usir jauh-jauh kini kembali merasuki kalbunya. Bahkan terasa lebih banyak dan penuh, seperti tak mengizinkan Naruto untuk bernapas barang sedetik saja. Tanpa sadar sebuket bunga yang sudah susah payah Naruto rangkai dengan indahnya menjadi sedikit rusak akibat terlalu erat ia peluk.

'Rasa sakit yang sama... bahkan lebih perih. Ada apa denganku?' batin Naruto goyah.

Tes! Tes!

'E-eh? Apa ini...?'

Naruto refleks menyentuh matanya. Ia sangat terkejut kala menemukan fakta yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya kini telah terjadi secara tiba-tiba tanpa kehendaknya.

'A-air mata? Tidak mungkin!'

Dalam keadaan Naruto yang masih terjebak dalam ketidaksangkaannya, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu utama Pavilion Amazora didorong lumayan kasar. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berhasil membuat Naruto terlonjak. Beriringan dengan itu, lagi-lagi terdengar suara seseorang.

"Selamat malam! Ananda mohon diri!"

Sosok Sasuke secara mendadak keluar dari Pavilion Amazora, membuat Naruto yang masih membeku akan fakta yang ada mau tak mau terkejut berlebihan karena tak menyangka akan langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang berhasil memporak-porandakan perasaannya belakangan ini. Tak hanya sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ saja yang kaget, Sasuke pun tak kalah terkejut kala mendapati sosok Naruto tengah terdiam di balik pintu Pavilion Amazora. Perasaan Sasuke sontak menjadi kalut kala menyadari reaksi yang ditimbulkan Naruto.

'Na-Naruto...?' batin Sasuke resah, 'Apa dia mendengar semuanya?'

Naruto yang panik lantaran baru sadar terpegok telah menguping pun langsung berseru,

"Selamat malam, Sasuke _sama_! Maaf mengganggu! Sampai jumpa! Kiba ayo jalan!"

Setelah berucap dengan rancu, Naruto langsung berbalik arah tanpa lupa menyeret Kiba yang _cengo_ lantaran gagal memahami situasi. Padahal Kiba pikir Naruto telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Oleh sebab itulah Kiba lebih memilih menunggu di bawah pohon hingga meninggalkan kesan menghilangkan sosok lantaran tak ingin mengganggu. Namun sayang perilakunya sedikit keliru sebab gara-gara itu, Kiba jadi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada Naruto tadi.

Sasuke yang entah mengapa merasa hatinya tidak nyaman dan gundah pun memanggil Naruto.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke sembari berusaha mengejar sosok Naruto yang makin menjauh.

Akan tetapi seruan Sasuke tak membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tetap pergi dengan meninggalkan teka-teki yang belum berhasil Sasuke pecahkan. Terlebih lagi, saat Sasuke menyadari bila wajahnya terkena tetesan air. Padahal malam itu langit bertahtakan bulan dan bintang yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan...

'Air mata?' batin Sasuke bingung.

Akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih berhenti mengejar dan menelaah reaksi yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya.

'Kenapa aku mengejarnya? Kenapa aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa hatiku sakit melihat dia yang tampak terluka...?'

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Hari telah berlalu sesuai kehendak-Nya. Waktu pun telah memilh siang hari yang terik untuk mengawali kisah ini di perputaran 24 jam yang baru. Bersamaan dengan itu, Pavilion Hayuri menjadi _setting_ dimana sang tokoh utama alias Naruto tengah memetik kecapi Kushina dengan tenang dan lirih. Dendangan merdu yang lembut ketika menyentuh telinga tersebut berhasil membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya begitu terlena. Padahal jika saja mereka tahu maksud tersirat dari rangkaian nada itu, secara mengejutkan perasaan mereka akan menjerit perih seperti telah tersengat listrik.

Sembari memetik dengan gemulai sang deretan senar kecapi, Naruto tampak terjebak dalam renungannya yang terefleksikan dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

_Kemarin betul-betul di luar dugaanku..._  
_Tapi...  
Aku tidak mengerti..._

"Sungguh petikan yang merdu, _Bocchama_."

Pujian yang terlontar dari mulut Kiba yang tengah menemaninya tak lantas membuat Naruto menghentikan permainannya. Naruto lebih memilih tersenyum seraya membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, sehingga menampilkan kemilau _sapphire_ yang sempat tersembunyi dibaliknya. Baru ketika Naruto merasa puas telah memainkan sang kecapi sesuka hati, jemari lentiknya berhenti dengan ringan sebelum menyingkir sepenuhnya dari deretan senar kecapi yang kini mengkilat tertepa cahaya matahari. Bukan untuk menatap Kiba yang tengah sibuk dengan ramuan teh madu di tangannya, akan tetapi untuk memandang ke arah luar dari balik tirai Pavilion Hayuri yang tersibak ke samping.

_Kenapa aku bisa menangis? Apa aku..._

_Sapphire_ Naruto agak melebar ketika tanpa sengaja arah pandangnya tertuju pada menara Mikazuki. Di sana, retina mata Naruto menemukan sosok Sasuke dan Hinata tengah terduduk berhadapan. Di antara mereka terdapat sebuah papan bercorak kotak-kotak dengan bala tentara pion yang berdiri menjulang di permukaan. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah bermain catur dengan khidmatnya.

'Mereka...' batin Naruto terenyuh, 'Hinata _hime_ dan dia betul-betul sepadan...'

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Giliranmu, Tuan Muda Sasuke," ucap Hinata setelah memindahkan gerak si pion sesuai kehendaknya.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya bukan karena suara Hinata yang berhasil merasuki alat pendengarannya, melainkan suara merdu dari sang kecapi yang bergema ke segala penjuru telah berhenti dengan begitu apiknya. Entah mengapa baru kali ini Sasuke merasa mendengar permainan kecapi seindah dan semerdu itu. Bahkan perasaannya turut bermain serta dalam menikmati alunan melodi yang begitu mengalir tersebut.

Usai tersadar sepenuhnya bila saat ini dirinya tengah bermain catur, tangan Sasuke yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk bertopang dagu pun bergerak meraih sang pion, kemudian memindahkannya tanpa minat. Kemana sajalah asal gilirannya cepat selesai, pikir Sasuke dengan teganya.

Namun tak disangka, pergerakan pion asal-asalan milik Sasuke ternyata berhasil mengancam keselamatan nyawa pion milih Hinata. Lantaran jiwa juangnya tinggi, Hinata pun memutar otak secara penuh sehingga lumayan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu pun memanfaatkan situasi dengan melempar pandang ke arah samping. Tiba-tiba _onyx_-nya berubah menjadi _auto focus_ ketika merasa menemukan sosok yang sama sekali tak asing di hidupnya tengah terduduk di Pavilion Hayuri. Secara tak sengaja _onyx_ Sasuke berhasil memaku manik _sapphire_ sang sosok. Namun setelah sadar mata mereka saling bertemu, sang sosok tak asing alias Naruto segera membuang pandang ke arah lain, membuat Sasuke yang baru saja sadar siapa gerangannya yang berhasil ia tatap menjadi terkejut.

'Naruto...' batin Sasuke masih memandang Naruto yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Kiba, 'Jadi suara merdu kecapi tadi bukan hasil petikan _Okaasama_?' lanjutnya menerka kala menemukan alat musik kecapi berada di hadapan Naruto.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sasuke pun terjebak akan pemikiran-pemikirannya, berhasil membuat Hinata yang telah selesai mengemban misinya kembali menatap Sasuke hendak memberitahu bila ia berhasil memindahkan si pion dengan selamat. Rencananya sih begitu, tapi semua itu hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorakan saat lagi-lagi Hinata menemukan minat Sasuke tak tertuju pada permainanan catur atau terlebih dirinya. Dengan jelas melalui manik lavendernya, ia melihat _onyx_ Sasuke tampak lebih tertarik pada hal lain di sampingnya, lebih tepat jika dibilang terfokus ke arah dimana Pavilion Hayuri terletak.

'Apa yang sedang dilihatnya?' batin Hinata penasaran.

Oleh sebab itulah, arah pandang Hinata turut tertuju pada obyek pandangan Sasuke. Meski tak begitu kentara, Hinata tesentak kecil kala menemukan sosok Naruto.

Yah, lagi-lagi Hinata memergoki Sasuke tengah memperhatikan Naruto.

'Apa mereka berdua...' batin Hinata menerka-nerka, 'Ta-tapi tidak mungkin kan?'

Usai berhasil meyakinkan diri bila terkaanya adalah sebuah kesalahan, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengucap kata kembali tanpa sungkan bila perlakunya akan menganggu kegiatan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke _sama_, mohon konsentrasi. Anda hampir menang."

Suara Hinata yang kembali terdengar tak khayal membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih sepenuhnya. Jujur saja Sasuke sadar bila Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan perilakunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dengan alaminya tingkah Sasuke menjadi demikian.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat sembari berusaha fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Naruto sadar bila _sapphire_-nya sempat dipaku oleh _onyx_ Sasuke. Oleh sebab itulah ia segera mengalihkan pandang. Selain merasa tidak nyaman karena terpegok berperilaku lancang, jujur saja Naruto jadi merasa sebal mendadak ketika menemukan ekspresi meremehkan yang terpatri di wajah Sasuke, padahal Naruto sendiri yang salah menangkap maksud dari ekspresi yang terlukis itu.

'Huh! Apa-apaan itu tampang meremehkannya? Silahkan melotot Aku tidak akan kalah!' batin Naruto semakin salah paham.

_Dia benar-benar penyebar penyakit._  
_Aku... selalu tidak berkutik setiap bertemu dengannya._

'Huh! Dia juga belum minta maaf padaku,' pikir Naruto mulai _ngaco,_ 'Jangan kira aku akan melepasnya begitu saja!'

Naruto pun tertawa aneh dengan tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Kiba yang tengah menghidangkan jamuan teh pun refleks menatap horor dengan _cengo_-nya.

"_Bo-Bocchama_?" tanya Kiba sangsi.

Naruto tak menjawab, bahkan ia semakin terjebak dalam pemikirannya yang tak bercelah.

_Hanya... rasa yang aneh di hati ini..._  
_Huh, aku sedikitpun tidak ingin mengakui!_  
_Kuharap semua ini hanya perasaan yang salah._  
_Lagipula... rasa ini... semua antara aku dan dia..._  
_Akan berlalu seiring dengan kepergianku..._

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Sore hari setelah puas mengunjungi Paviliion Hayuri, Naruto dan Kiba memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wisma Barat. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tampak sibuk mengamati sesuatu yang berada di kedua tangannya, bahkan beberapa kali langkahnya agak goyah karena tersandung atau terjegal kakinya sendiri. Namun semua itu tak menyurutkan niat Naruto untuk membahas benda di tangannya. Tak lupa, Naruto turut mengikutsertakan sang pelayan pribadi yang berjalan tak jauh darinya di belakang.

"Kiba, lihatlah!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sembari menoleh ke arah Kiba. Kiba pun segera menyamakan langkah dengan sang _bocchama_, "Sapu tangan yang bagus bukan?" lanjutnya seraya nunjukin sapu tangan pada Kiba yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan dirinya.

Kiba mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, _Bocchama_! Sulaman yang indah!" puji Kiba dengan semangatnya.

Naruto tertawa renyah.

"Kau suka? Kusulam semalam," jelas Naruto menatap kembali pada sulaman burung merak yang terkait di sana, "Aku ingin menghadiahkannya kepadamu."

Manik Kiba melebar riang.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Kiba memastikan, "Ah, pasti banyak orang iri padaku karena mendapat sapu tangan sulaman _Bocchama_!"

Lagi-lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanya tertawa renyah sebelum menyerahkan sapu tangan hasil sulaman miliknya ke pada Kiba. Kiba pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kini, Kibalah yang dengan asyiknya mengamati hasil sulaman sang _bocchama_ sampai hampir tersandung, menyisakan Naruto yang terkekeh geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba telah sampai di tempat tujuan, bahkan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto sudah sampai di kamarnya yang terdapat di area Pavilion Uki. Naruto refleks mengerutkan kening ketika mendapati sesosok dayang tampak berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mendapati hal yang tak biasa itu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk bergegas mendekati sang dayang.

Sang dayang wanita yang merasa bila orang yang telah ia tunggu sedari tadi sudah menampakan batang hidungnya pun segera membungkuk dalam rangka memberi hormat. Setelah itu, sang dayang segera menyampaikan alasan dan maksud kenapa dirinya yang merupakan dayang di Wisma Timur bisa berada di sini.

"Mohon maaf bila hamba mengganggu Uzumaki _bocchama_," ucap sang dayang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Uzumaki _bocchama_ diharapkan segera ke kamar Mikoto _sama_ karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," jelas sang dayang.

'Eh? Hal penting?' batin Naruto penasaran.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perasaan Naruto tidak enak.

Kiba yang mendengar maksud sang dayang pun lantas menatap sang dayang dengan pandangan curiga yang kentara. Berhasil membuat sang dayang merasa ditatap sedemikian rupa agak takut. Bagaimana pun, kejadian surat jebakan hari lalu benar-benar membuat Kiba harus memperketat pengawasannya pada sang _bocchama_. Kiba benar-benar tak mau _kecolongan_ lagi sehingga mengakibatkan sang _bocchama_ mengalami kejadian tak mengenakan.

Di samping itu, Naruto tampak menimbang-nimbang penjelasan sang dayang. Di satu sisi, Naruto masih agak trauma mengenai kejadian dirinya hampir diperlakukan secara tak senonoh. Tapi di sisi lain, Naruto benar-benar penasaran. Lagipula jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, sang dayang sepertinya memang salah satu bawahan terpercaya dari Mikoto sama. Kalau tidak salah ingat, sewaktu acara penyambutan dirinya ketika datang ke kediaman Uchiha, dayang inilah yang mendampingi Mikoto.

"Baik! Aku akan ke sana sekarang!" putus Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" seru Kiba kaget ketika mendengar keputusan Naruto, "_Bocchama_! Mohon izinkan aku untuk menemani _Bocchama_!" ucap Kiba kala menyadari keputusan sang _bocchama_ tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Kiba berpikir jikalau dirinya ikut Naruto dalam menemui Mikoto, setidaknya Kiba bisa menjaga Naruto dan memastikan bila semuanya baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, Naruto malah tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Ia tahu bila Kiba khawatir padanya, tapi untuk kali ini Naruto yakin kalau yang hendak bertemu dengannya benar-benar Mikoto _sama_. Lagipula ada sang dayang yang akan memandunya. Meski pun memiliki trauma, tidak ada salahnya berusaha untuk percaya dengan orang yang berbeda.

"Tidak perlu, Kiba. Aku pergi sendiri saja. Jangan cemas!" ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

Kiba tampak ragu dan hendak ngotot ingin ikut, tapi Naruto tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Ia ingin Kiba berada di kamarnya saja untuk melakukan tugas seperti biasanya. Toh, sepertinya Mikoto benar-benar hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya, pastilah hal yang sangat penting, kan?

"Kiba, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Naruto berusaha melunakan Kiba yang sebenarnya juga sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya.

Melihat keteguhan hati yang terpancar di _sapphire_ Naruto, akhirnya Kiba menghela napas kemudian mengangguk patuh.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Kiba gemas.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi menemui Mikoto _ba-sama_," kata Naruto mengajak sang dayang melangkah.

Sang dayang mengangguk patuh sebelum mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

'_Bocchama_...' batin Kiba khawatir seraya menatap sosok Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Sang dayang segera menyingkir ke samping kanan ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Mikoto yang terdapat di Pavilion Haru. Sang dayang segera membuka pintu tersebut pelan dengan tujuan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Mendapati sinyal itu, Naruto lekas melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Mikoto sama.

"Mikoto ba-sama, ini a..."

Suara Naruto tiba-tiba tercekat di tenggorokan ketika retina matanya menemukan hal yang tak terduga. Tak khayal sikap Naruto mengundang perhatian Mikoto yang tampaknya tengah berbincang dengan seseorang. Ah, tepatnya dengan sesok bocah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah...

"Kyuu-Kyuubi?"

Yah, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Sang adik yang terpaut 9 tahun dengannya. Dalam balutan_ kimono_ oranye yang membalut tubuh kecil Kyuubi masih dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti Naruto namun berbeda warna, sosok adik dari Uzumaki _bocchama_ itu kini tampak duduk berhadapan dengan Mikoto.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, manik _ruby_ milik Kyuubi pun segera tertoleh ke asal suara yang familiar itu. Di sana, ia tak kalah terkejut menemukan sosok Naruto tengah berdiri seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kaget. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Kyuubi langsung berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk sang kakak erat-erat. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara isakan dari Kyuubi berhasil membuat Naruto yang sempat membalas pelukan sang adik menjadi panik dan semakin bingung. Sebab Naruto tahu Kyuubi luar-dalam, sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_ yang agak arogan itu mustahil untuk menangis kalau tidak ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak dan mengguncangnya.

"Kyuubi? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya berlutut dengan niat menyamakan tinggi dengan Kyuubi.

Sambil terisak hebat, Kyuubi berusaha mengucap maksudnya.

"_O-Otousama_... _Otousama..._"

Baru dua patah kata berhasil terucapkan, Kyuubi kembali menangis hebat dipelukan Naruto yang segera mengelus-elus kepala Kyuubi pelan; berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang mendadak cengeng tersebut. Melihat kondisi Kyuubi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memberi penjelasan, akhirnya Naruto mengarahkan _sapphire_-nya pada Mikoto _sama_ yang ternyata tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Naruto," panggil Mikoto setelah sampai tepat di hadapan kedua Uzumaki, "Dengarkan ucapanku sampai habis dengan tenang," lanjut Mikoto samil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayahmu, Minato... beliau..." Mikoto mengambil jeda sejenak, "...beliau tiba-tiba sakit keras."

'A-apa?'

Naruto syok, _sapphire_-nya tiba-tiba terbelalak kosong. Naruto merasa badannya melemas. Semua di sekelilingnya berputar-putar secara tak beraturan. Meski raga Naruto berada di kediaman Uchiha, namun pemikiran langsung melayang pada sosok Minato yang kini pastinya berada di kediaman Uzumaki dalam keadaan terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Jujur Naruto kalut dan sangat takut. Apa setelah sang _Okaasama_ yang telah terlebih dahulu menemui sang pencipta di kala umurnya yang masih belia, kini giliran sang _Otousama_ yang akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan Kyuubi dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Kyuubi yang menyadari keterguncangan sang kakak pun lantas mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap dengan itu Kyuubi bisa memberi sedikit kekuatan pada Naruto yang kondisinya pastilah tidak menentu sekarang.

'Tidak!' batin Naruto berusaha menyangkal. 'Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!' Naruto semakin kacau, '_Kami sama_... _Otousama_...'

Merasa ada yang mengusap pipinya, fokus Naruto segera teralihkan ke pada Kyuubi yang menatapnya dengan sendu. Jujur saja Naruto tidak sadar ternyata beberapa tetes air mata telah melarikan diri dari kelopak matanya tanpa seizinnya. Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Naruto memaksa tersenyum pada Kyuubi seraya memeluk sang adik dengan kesan melindungi. Tak lupa pula Naruto memandang ke arah Mikoto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan.

"Te-terima kasih Mikoto _ba-sama_," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya seraya agak melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap sang adik, "Besok pagi, aku akan bergegas kembali ke Ibukota dengan Kyuubi."

Mendengar keputusan sepihak dari Naruto, Mikoto hanya bisa mengangguk penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah, Naru undur diri. Ayo Kyuu, Kyuu tidur dengan _Niichan_ saja ya," kata Naruto sambil berniat menggendong Kyuubi.

Namun Kyuubi menggelengkan kepala tanda menolak. Menerima tatapan bingung dari sang kakak, Kyuubi pun segera menjelaskan maksud dari tindakannya.

"Maaf _Nicchama_, Kyuu masih ada perlu dengan Mikoto _ba-sama_. _Nicchama_ duluan saja, nanti Kyuu bisa menyusul. Jangan khawatirkan Kyuu."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan ragu sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya menganggukan kepala. Yah, meski masih bocah begitu Naruto sebenarnya sadar bila sifat dan cara pikir Kyuubi sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Apalagi ada Mikoto yang pasti akan menjaga Kyuubi. Oleh sebab itulah akhirnya Naruto undur diri seorang diri, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang kembali mendiskusikan urusan penting lain titipkan sang ayah pada Mikoto.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Di sepanjang perjalanan ke Wisma Barat, Naruto merasa bila dirinya berjalan dengan nyawa yang kosong. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, badannya terasa lunglai dan berat. Di dalam kepalanya saat ini hanyalah segala pemikiran mengenai sang ayah.

'_O-Otousama_...'

_Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian..._

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Malam hari karena merasa jenuh, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri mengelilingi Wisma Timur. Siapa tahu dengan itu, otaknya sedikit bisa _refreshing_ mengingat dirinya merasa masalah sedang gencar-gencarnya menimpa dirinya. Mulai dari upacara kedewasaan lah, pernikahan lah, sampai sosok sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ yang entah mengapa sangat mengusik pemikiran dan hatinya belakangan ini.

BRUGH!

Sasuke yang tengah berjalan sambil melamun sampai tidak sadar bila dirinya telah menabrak seseorang bahkan nyaris terjatuh andaikata Sasuke tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya. Merasa kali ini memang gara-gara kecerobohannya Sasuke pun segera membantu si korban tabrakan agar terlebih dahulu berdiri dengan benar sebelum hendak meminta maaf atas sifatnya yang agak mengganggu.

Niat awalnya sih begitu, tapi Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya seketika saat menyadari siapa gerangankah yang ia tabrak.

'Naruto?' pikirnya agak kaget, 'Apa yang dilakukan di sini seorang diri?'

"Hn, ternyata kau."

Entah mengapa Sasuke malah lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan hal yang menyebalkan. Akan tetapi orang yang ia ajak bicara alias Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya; masih tak bisa fokus pada hal yang berada di sekitarnya lantaran kekalutan lebih mendominasi dirinya. Mendapati hal yang menurutnya aneh tersebut, Sasuke refleks mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang dilakukan sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ malam-malam begini di Wisma Timur?" kata Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai topik.

Namun Naruto tetap diam.

Sasuke yang merasa sebal karena diabaikan pun kembali berucap,

"Tidak baik bagi bangsawan sepertimu berkeliaran seorang diri begini. Lekas kembali ke kamarmu."

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya diam masih dalam posisi menunduk. Bedanya, tanpa sadar tubuh Naruto mulai condong ke arah Sasuke.

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke benar-benar kesal, "Jika kau merasa sebegitu terganggunya denganku, maka akー"

PLUK!

Kening Naruto pun tanpa disangka mendarat di permukaan dada Sasuke yang terlapisi _kimono_, berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam seketika. Entah kemana perasaan kesal yang hinggap pada dirinya tadi akibat reaksi Naruto yang terkesan mengabaikan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke pun merasa lidahnya kelu untuk mengucap sepatah kata, apalagi kini ditambah detak jantungnya yang berdebar bak genderang hendak perang, semakin membuatnya terpaku dalam kebingungan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa pergerakan aneh dari Naruto. Dengan _onyx_-nya ia melihat kedua tangan Naruto merambat di perutnya hingga melingkar sempurna dipinggangnya meski tak begitu erat, hanya terkesan menggantung saja. Meski begitu, tentunya dampak yang terjadi pada Sasuke begitu hebat. Sasuke bahkan sampai susah bernapas lantaran tidak menyangka Naruto akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, semakin lama Sasuke semakin merasa Naruto mempererat pelukannya. Tak khayal kedua tubuh mereka pun benar-benar menempel dalam kesatuan.

'Naruto...' batin Sasuke bingung.

Suhu dan wangi tubuh Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja dirasakan Sasuke pun berhasil mengacaukan akal sehat sang Uchiha _sama_ hingga kehilangan fokusnya. Mengikuti naluri, kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam kini telah melayang melingkari tubuh Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membawa Naruto ke dalam rengkuhannya yang lumayan erat. Sasuke bahkan semakin terjatuh pada kehangatan yang tercipta hingga membuat dirinya berani menenggelamkan wajah di tengkuk Naruto.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat utuh dengan Naruto yang berada di pelukannya.

Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke merasa tubuh di pelukannya semakin merosot jatuh. Refleks Sasuke pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan meraih dagu Naruto dengan jemarinya, kemudian mendongakkan sedikit wajah Naruto hingga kini Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

_Sapphire_ Naruto yang terlihat hampa menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tidak fokusnya. Raut wajah sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ pun tidak bisa ditebak meski agak pucat. Lama mereka berpandangan hingga akhirnya senyum miris tampak terpatri di bibir Naruto sebelum tanpa disangka kakak Kyuubi itu jatuh pingsan.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke terkejut seraya menahan tubuh Naruto.

Merasa bila keadaan Naruto sedang tidak baik, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggendong Naruto dengan gaya _bridal_ seorang diri menuju Wisma Barat.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Kiba menatap pemandangan berhujan di malam hari melalu jendela kamar sang _bocchama_ dengan tatapan kosong. Tak bisa Kiba pungkiri dirinya benar-benar merasa khawatir terhadap Naruto yang tak kunjung datang. Sempat pula Kiba meruntuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tadi ia tak mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam? Setidaknya hal itulah yang Kiba sesali sampai saat ini.

Manik biji kuaci Kiba agak menajam ketika retina matanya berhasil menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dalam keadaan menggendong seseorang yang sepertinya pingsan itu. Baru setelah jarak pandangan Kiba dengan obyek yang dilihatnya hanya berjarak lima meter, lantas kelopak mata Kiba membuka lebar saat menyadari siapa gerangankah sosok tadi.

"Naruto _bocchama_!" seru Kiba panik seraya langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya lebar.

Sosok yang tengah menggendong Naruto pun segera masuk tanpa sempat mengucap kata permisi dan segera membaringkan sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ di ranjangnya. Kiba yang baru saja selesai menutup pintu pun bergegas mendekati Naruto dan sosok sang penolong yang baru Kiba sadari ternyata adalah Sasuke tersebut.

"_Bocchama_!" panggil Kiba sambil mengguncang pundak Naruto.

Namun Sasuke segera menghentikan pergerakan Kiba.

"Dia memang tadi sempat pingsan, tapi aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tidur," kata Sasuke meski tak berhasil mengurangi kecemasan Kiba. Sasuke yang menyadari semua itu kembali berucap, "Lebih baik kau siapkan _yukata_ tidur untuk _Bocchama_-mu. Aku akan memanggil tabib."

Kiba refleks menggelengkan kepala seraya bangkit dari ketersimpuhannya.

"Maafkan hamba Sasuke _sama_. Hamba rasa tidak perlu memanggil tabib. Hamba bisa merawat Naruto _bocchama_ seorang diri," ucap Kiba sebelum membungkukkan badan ke arah Sasuke dengan niat memberi hormat, "Hamba undur diri sejenak untuk mengambil _yukata_ tidur Naruto _bocchama_."

Sasuke menganggukan kepala singkat.

Kiba pun bergegas melaksanakan tugasnya, meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah terduduk kembali di samping Naruto sembari memandang wajah tidur Naruto yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kacau.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?' batin Sasuke sambil menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya.

Sasuke tersentak kecil kala mendapati setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto. Segera saja Sasuke menyeka air mata itu dengan jemarinya seraya menahan rasa perih yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Sungguh keadaan Naruto yang seperti ini membuat Sasuke merasa sakit pula.

"_Otousama_..." lirih Naruto kecil, masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

Sasuke hanya termangu sebelum mendekatkan bibir ke arah Naruto. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Naruto. Tapi kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Wisma Timur lantaran merasa tidak sopan bila mengunjungi kamar tamu sampai larut malam. Di pintu kamar Naruto, lagi-lagi Sasuke bertemu dengan Kiba yang tampak membawa _yukata_ tidur di tangannya.

"Jaga Naruto baik-baik," pesan Sasuke kepada Kiba sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Naruto.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Tengah malam, kelopak mata Naruto terbuka perlahan saat dirinya merasa terusik dengan suara air yang tiada henti berjatuhan di luar kamarnya.

"Hujan?" lirih Naruto pelan seraya terduduk dari baringannya.

Kiba yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk di kursi pun langsung memaksa untuk sadar saat melihat Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Tanpa basa-basi Kiba langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"_Bocchama_? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba _to the point_ lantaran saking khawatirnya.

Dengan senyuman lemah Naruto membalas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kiba mengangguk paham, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah meja yang berada di samping ranjang Naruto dengan niat menuangkan teh yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya ke dalam cangkir yang tersedia. Setelah itu, Kiba menyerahkannya pada sang _bocchama_ dengan perlahan. Naruto pun menerima jamuan teh tersebut sembari mengucap terima kasih.

"_Bocchama_, tolong jaga kesehatan anda. Jika _Bocchama_ sampai sakit, bagaimana denganku?" ucap Kiba kembali mendudukan diri di kursi yang ada di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai meminum tehnya pun membalas perkataan Kiba dengan senyumnya.

"Kiba, kau sudah lelah kan?" kata Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba sama sekali, bahkan mengganti topik begitu saja, "Ini sudah larut. Istirahatlah. Begitu pagi, kita harus bergegas kembali ke Ibukota."

Kiba sontak memandang bingung ke arah Naruto ketika mendengar keputusan yang menurutnya mendadak itu keluar dari bibir sang _bocchama_. Namun lantaran fokus Kiba kali ini adalah kondisi Naruto, ia lebih memilih diam dan menerima keputusan Naruto tanpa bertanya alasannya. Sebab Kiba takut jika argumennya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku belum lelah. Aku ingin menemani _Bocchama_," balas Kiba dengan riang tanpa membawa topik kepulangan mereka esok hari.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Akan tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kiba? Mana Kyuubi?"

Lagi-lagi Kiba hanya bisa menatap Kiba dengan bingung.

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi _bocchamachan_?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto yang sadar kalau Kiba belum tahu bahwa secara mendadak Kyuubi datang berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha dalam rangka menyusulnya pun segera menjelaskan.

"Kyuu datang untuk memberitahuku kalau _Otousama_ tiba-tiba sakit keras. Tapi dia tidak ikut kemari denganku karena masih ada urusan dengan Mikoto _ba-sama_," jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah panik, "Bagaimana ini Kiba? Aku khawatir pada Kyuu."

Kiba yang paham pun lantas berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuubi _bocchamachan_. Beliau anak yang kuat dan cerdas. Mungkin karena hujan, Mikoto _ba-sama_ meminta _Bocchamachan_ untuk tidur di kamar yang ada di Pavilion Natsu," kata Kiba mengungkapkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Merasa perkataan Kiba masuk akal, Naruto menganggukan kepala dan mencoba untuk tidak merasa khawatir berlebihan.

"Kiba, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja. Aku tidak mau kau sampai sakit, lagipula perjalanan dari kediaman Uchiha menuju kediaman Uzumaki lumayan jauh. Aku ingin sendiri, bolehkah?"

Mau tak mau Kiba pun mengangguk kala mendengar perkataan Naruto yang diselingi permohonan itu. Dengan berat hati, Kiba pun pamit undur diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**Konbanwa!**

**Zuki hadir kembali dengan _Chapter_ baru! Yeay! XD**

**O ya, maaf, kali ini nggak ada Q&amp;A karena rata-rata pertanyaan dari _reader_ udah kejawab di _chapter_ ini. ^^  
****Mengenai _word_, Zuki memutuskan untuk tidak mematoknya saja. Jadi tergantung dari kerangka pembagian _chapter_ yang sudah Zuki atur dari komiknya. ^^**

**Huwaaaa! _Gomen_! _Update_-nya nggak sesuai sama _deadline_ yang Zuki tentuin.  
****Minggu ini Zuki sibuk banget sama tugas-tugas yang tak terduga. Mulai dari tiap sore latihan nari buat ngisi acara besok minggu ini, tugas kuliah yang harus kelar minggu ini, sampai persiapan bikin ppt buat sosialisasi dengan penentuan hari yang mendadak banget. orz**

**Astaga, saking frustasinya Zuki sampai narik diri dari temen kampus Zuki. Takut Zuki-nya tiba-tiba ngamuk gaje. Malah tambah bikin masalah kan? orz**

**Tapi untunglah, semuanya bisa teratasi. :D**

**O ya, tak ketinggalan pula Zuki juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi _Minna san_ yang telah _Favorite_ dan _Follow_ FF ini. ^^**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :3**

* * *

**To:**

Aiko Michishige, shin . sakura . 11, Cherry blosom, Guest, Vianycka Hime, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, mifta cinya, himekaruLI, alta0sapphire, uzumakinamikazehaki, onyx sky, versetta, zadita uchiha, sivanya anggarada, Aristy, Snow, cc, sitara1083, Ryuusuke583, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, Xiaolulu, hanazawa kay, kaname, Harpaairiry, zhiewon189, Mami Fate Kamikaze, malachan, yasir2374, Yuzuru Nao, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Dewi15

**Terima kasih atas _review_-nya. ^^**

* * *

2014年12月13日 (土）

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**


	5. Hujan dan Batu

**Happy NaruSasu Day 2014!**

2014年10月23日（木）

**[**Maaf telat _banget_ ngucapin. T^T**]**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**FF "可愛くても、悪戯な男" (**_Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**) **_**merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**(**_Naruto_**)**

**oOo **Selena Lin** oOo**

**(**_Naughty Cute Girl**)**_

**Title:**

**oOo** 可愛くても、悪戯な男** oOo**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

Hari kepulangan Uzumaki bersaudara telah tiba.

Semuanya tampak berkumpul dalam rangka memberi penghormatan terakhir.

Akankah kisah Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berakhir sampai di sini?

* * *

.

.

.

Di tengah malam yang sama usai kepergian Kiba, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyelinap keluar sendirian dengan tujuan ingin menghilangkan kegundahan yang mengidap di kepala dan hatinya. Tak terasa, langkah demi langkah yang Naruto lahap menghantarkannya pada taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Dari manik _sapphire_-nya, Naruto melihat suasana di taman belakang tersebut amat sunyi dan sepi, cahaya kuning yang berasal dari lenteralah yang menerangi gelapnya suasana kala itu ditengah derasnya ribuan rintik air yang masih setia menghujam ke Bumi.

_Aku yang sekarang..._

Tanpa ragu ataupun takut bila butiran tangisan langit malam akan membasahi _yukata_ tidur yang dikenakannya, Naruto berjalan ke area taman belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama _yukata_ yang berbahan dasar kain sehalus sutera tersebut langsung menyerap air yang berhasil tertampung. Rambut pirang Naruto yang biasanya mencuat ke sana-sini pun turut menjuntai kebawah akibat tak kuat menahan gaya gravitasi yang diakibatkan oleh cairan bening itu.

_Hanya bisa menenangkan diri..._

Kepala Naruto tertunduk diiringi langkahnya yang terhenti, kelopak matanya lantas menutup perlahan. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Naruto mengepalkan kedua kepalan tangannya erat, berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang membuncah makin membesar.

_Besok pagi..._

Pada akhirnya Naruto melemaskan persendian jemarinya yang sempat terkepal. Ia pun mengambil napas sebelum membuangnya dengan perlahan.

_Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini..._

Di bawah guyuran hujan, Naruto menengadahkan kepala sembari membuka mata seketika. Meski _sapphire_-nya berulang kali terkena rinai hujan, kelopak mata Naruto hanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Bahkan kini tangannya yang sedari tadi tergelantung lemah tampak mulai terangkat ke atas hingga terentang ke kanan dan kiri, seakan menyambut sang hujan dan menerimanya begitu terbuka dan pasrah.

_Hari-hariku di kediaman Uchiha ini..._  
_Sudah banyak yang terjadi..._

Dengan sendirinya, Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang ia lalui, terutama saat bersama Sasuke. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama di Pavilion Hayuri yang terangkum dalam peristiwa panah nyasar di tengkuknya saat memainkan kecapi, pertengkaran di Pavilion Hoshizora akibat Sasuke tak mau minta maaf bahkan malah saling mengejek dan mengerjai, hingga saat tak terduga dimana Sasuke datang tepat waktu dalam rangka menyelamatkan Naruto dari perbuatan tidak senonoh yang telah direncanakan oleh otak bejad Obito dan Sai.

Semua kenangan-kenangan itu, kini tengah berputar-putar di kepala Naruto bagaikan film tanpa akhir.

_Kenapa... dalam ingatan ini..._  
_Dipenuhi bayang-bayangnya..._

Tanpa sadar Naruto telah jatuh terduduk. Dengan lemas, ia mendekap kedua kakinya yang tertekuk dengan erat. Lagi-lagi kepala Naruto tertunduk, hanya saja kali ini dagunya bertopang di antara kedua lututnya. Sorot _sapphire_ sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tampak menyendu kala berbagai kilas peristiwa masih terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di dalam sel kelabu otaknya tanpa celah sedikit pun.

_Tiap kali mengingatnya..._  
_Hatiku terasa sakit..._

Akan tetapi, semua itu tak berlangsung lama saat sebuah kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menaungi tubuhnya membuat Naruto agak tersentak. Tak disangka akan ada orang menyelampirkan jubah pelindung dari rintik air pada diri Naruto di tengah malam berhujan begini. Naruto bahkan sempat berpikir hanya dirinya sajalah yang masih terjaga kali ini. Namun sepertinya ada orang lain yang cukup gila seperti dirinya lantaran masih saja terjaga tanpa terjebak akan lelapnya mimpi.

'Siapa?'

Secara refleks, rasa penasaran yang timbul di benak Naruto pun mendorongnya untuk menoleh ke belakang dengan niat mencari tahu siapakah orang yang telah berbaik hati pada sang Uzumaki _bocchama_.

* * *

.

.

.

**可愛くても、悪戯な男**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**Chap. V  
**

**"**Hujan dan Batu**"**

.

.

.

* * *

Bukan mau Kyuubi mendiskusikan tugas pemberian sang ayah dengan Mikoto _sama_ sampai larut, sehingga pada akhirnya hujan membayang dan tak mengizinkannya untuk menyusul sang kakak di Pavilion Uki lantaran khawatir kenapa-kenapa. Yah, sembari melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi Pavilion Natsu, Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela napas penuh sesal jika mengingatnya. Meski begitu, Kyuubi tetap berterima kasih pada Mikoto karena mengizinkannya menginap di kamar yang berada di Pavilion Natsu yang notabenenya termasuk kawasan keluarga Uchiha saja.

Begitulah fungsi diadakannya Wisma Timur dan Wisma Barat.

'Setelah tikungan kedua belok kanan, jalan sekitar 300 meter kemudian akan ada pintu di sebelah kiri,' batin Kyuubi seraya mengingat-ingat intruksi yang diberikan Mikoto, "Ketemu!"

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuubi langsung membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan sekali sentak dan...

"Gyaaaaaaーmphhh!"

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan pintu yang tertutup dengan paksa itu pun mengiringi sosok Kyuubi yang menghilang dari sana.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Sasuke membalikan badan berulang kali di ranjangnya. Setelah mengantar Naruto ke Wisma Barat dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dalam keadaan selamat, Sasuke bergegas mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya terasa lelah. Namun entah mengapa sampai saat ini, kedua matanya tak mau terpejam barang sedikit pun. Jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia kah?

Oleh sebab itulah, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangun dari baringannya. Sasuke sempat mengacak helai ravennya sedikit frustasi sebelum menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjang empuknya. Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendela berbentuk lingkaran yang terdapat tak jauh dari dirinya berada, kemudian membukanya dengan sekali hentak meski tak begitu kencang.

Bersamaan dengan itu, _onyx_ Sasuke langsung menghadap pada pemandangan malam hari di sekitar kamarnya yang ternyata tengah dalam keadaan hujan lumayan lebat. Jendela yang tak terlapisi kaca bening tipis itu pun mengizinkan percikan rinai hujan sedikit mendarat di wajah _alabaster_ Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan diri dari daun jendela.

Suasana berhujan itu pun tanpa sadar membuat pemikiran Sasuke melayang pada sosok Naruto. Mulai dari awal pertemuan mereka sampai kejadian pingsannya sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tempo lalu. Mulai dari Sasuke merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang rutin menggelitik jantungnya ketika berhadapan dengan sang pemuda pirang. Mulai dari diri Sasuke yang telah sadar bila dirinya benar-benar tertarik pada pemancar magnet yang terdapat dalam diri Naruto. Sampai saatnya Sasuke mengetahui bila hatinya hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang, bukan pada Hinata _hime_ yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Akhirnya setelah pergulatan batin yang panjang dan membuang waktu, kini Sasuke menyadari perasaannya. Ia sadar bila dirinya menyukai Naruto bahkan lebih. Sasuke sungguh sudah sangat yakin, apalagi setelah kejadian pelukan antara dirinya dan Naruto sebelum berakhir dengan pingsannya sang pirang.

Bagaimana Sasuke begitu sadarnya bila ia merasa nyaman dan begitu utuh saat memeluk Naruto. Bagaimana Sasuke begitu sadar saat segala yang dirasakan Naruto juga terjadi pula pada dirinya. Bagaimana Sasuke sangat sadar bila dirinya begitu resah dan tak tenang bila tak menemukan Naruto berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke akui ia ingin menggenggam Naruto seorang diri. Sasuke ingin memenjara Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin mengklaim sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain sang Tuan Muda Uchiha Pertama. Sasuke merasa dirinya mulai gila akan perasaannya ingin memiliki Naruto dalam rengkuhannya.

Namun, yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini adalah mengurung hasratnya. Sebab, selain menjaga perasaan orang tua yang telah membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang utuh, ia juga tak mau menyeret orang yang dicintainya ke dalam permasalahan yang rumit. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke sudah dijodohkan dengan Hinata. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak tahu perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya terhadap dirinya seperti apa. Mungkin saja Naruto malah membencinya mengingat sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ sering mengerjainya macam-macam dengan senang hati.

Merasa otak dan perasaannya bekerja terlalu berlebih, Sasuke refleks memejamkan mata dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya dengan niat menjernihkan kepala. Setelah merasa mendingan, Sasuke kembali menampakan _onyx_-nya yang langsung memandang ke arah luar jendela.

Namun keningnya mengerut seketika kala retina matanya menemukan suatu pemandangan yang menurutnya janggal. Di malam yang gelap dan berhujan begini, kenapa _onyx_-nya bisa menangkap sekilas warna pirang? Padahal jika dilogika, warna yang lumayan nyentrik itu agak mustahil bisa terdapat di cuaca seperti ini. Yah, kecuali satu kemungkinan yang nyata terjadi.

'Na-Naruto?' pikir Sasuke seraya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, 'Bagaimana bisa dia sampai di area Wisma Timur? Apa pula yang dia lakukan hujan-hujan begitu, huh?'

Lantaran khawatir dan memastikan bila dirinya tidak salah lihat, Sasuke bergegas mengambil jubah yang terselampir di kursi kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar menuju ke arah taman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke bahkan tak peduli bila kini ia turut kehujanan. Sebab prioritas utamanya kali ini adalah sosok Naruto yang tengah terduduk seorang diri di sana.

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Garis persimpangan jalan tampak terlukis semakin banyak di kening Kyuubi. Yah, bagaimana dirinya tidak kesal? Setelah adegan teriak yang berakhir dengan bekapan dan menghilangnya sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_ dari depan pintu sehingga menimbulkan kesan penculikan, kini Kyuubi harus rela terdampar selama satu jam dalam rangka menemani seorang bocah yang seumuran dengannya sedang berkutat begitu seriusnya dengan berbagai macam batu di hadapannya. Jujur saja Kyuubi gagal paham dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan sang bocah, mana di malam hari yang lumayan larut begini pula.

"Selesai!" seru sang bocah dengan riangnya, berhasil membuat Kyuubi yang sempat memejamkan mata karena terkantuk kembali membuka matanya, "Ini dia!"

_Ruby_ Kyuubi dibuat terbelalak lebar penuh takjub saat sang bocah menunjukkan hasil karyanya kehadapan sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_. Yah, ternyata kegagalpahaman Kyuubi sebelumnya tengah berbuah manis. Semua itu terbukti dengan rangkaian gelang yang berbahan dasar dari berbagai jenis batu warna-warni unik nan cantik yang terkunci dalam tali tersebut.

"Ke-keren!" puji Kyuubi tanpa sadar masih memandang dengan takjub.

Dengan sendirinya tangan Kyuubi meraih gelang tersebut, tiada henti _ruby_-nya memaku terlampau terpesona hasil karya bocah di hadapannya.

Sedangkan sang bocah yang sebenarnya adalah Itachi _bocchamachan_ itu merasa bahagia kala mendengar pujian langsung dari teman barunya mengenai hasil karyanya.

"Dimana kau beli batu-batu ini?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah mengesampingkan kekesalannya, bahkan kini _ruby_-nya tengah memandang Itachi penuh minat, berhasil membuat sang Uchiha _bocchamachan_ sampai salah tingkah.

"Hn? Aku tidak membelinya. Selama ini kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu memungut batu yang menarik minatku dan mengumpulkannya. Karena tak mau menyia-nyiakan semua batu sebagus itu, akhirnya aku menjadikannya sebagai kerajinan tangan. Itu salah satunya!" jelas Itachi dengan riang.

_Ruby_ Kyuubi semakin berbinar-binar setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi, bahkan kini raut wajahnya yang sempat suntuk telah berganti menjadi sangat ceria. Yah, memang pada dasarnya putra kedua Minato dan Kushina itu memiliki ketertarikan yang tinggi terhadap seni. Apalagi hasil seni menakjubkan dari hal yang sederhana. Semakin terkagumlah diri Kyuubi. Oleh sebab itulah, Kyuubi sampai tidak menyadari bila kini Itachi terdiam dengan wajah yang merona.

Ah, kalau Kyuubi terpesona pada si gelang, ternyata Itachi lebih terpesona pada sosok Kyuubi yang terlihat bahagia sehingga menimbulkan kesan menawan tersebut.

"Ng... ngomong-ngomong," kata Itachi tiba-tiba, berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuubi, "Ka-kau siapa?"

DOENG!

Mau tak mau Kyuubi dibuat _sweatdrop_ seketika. Ah, memang sih mereka belum sempat berkenalan lantaran setelah acara pembekapan itu, sang pelaku alias si bocah di hadapannya ini langsung menyuruhnya duduk dan menunggunya sampai selesai melakukan kegiatannya. Karena tidak mau membuat suasana semakin _awkward_, akhirnya Kyuubi memilih untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"_Hajimemashite, _Uzumaki Kyuubi_ to moushimasu. Yoroshiku onegaiitashimasu_."

Itachi lantas mengerutkan keningnya sebelum berkata, "Uzumaki...? Uzumaki _bocchama_?"

Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya agak bingung.

"Kau mengenal Naru _niicchama_?"

Sontak saja Itachi terkejut.

"Jadi kau adiknya Narucchamachan?"

'Panggilan macam apa itu?' batin Kyuubi lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_ sebelum menjawab, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Aku datang ke sini tadi sore untuk menyampaikan pesan pada _Nicchama_ dan Mikoto _ba-sama_ dari _Otoucchama_," balas Kyuubi singkat, "Kau siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di kamarku?" lanjutnya balik bertanya.

Itachi lantas mengerutkan kening.

"Kamarmu?" kata Itachi malah bertanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

"_Ba-sama_ memberikan intruksi arah kamarku hingga aku sampai di sini. Jadi sekarang ini kamarku."

"Tapi seharusnya tamu berada di Wisma Barat."

"Aku pengecualian karena hujan."

"Hn, begitu," Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan ke arah Kyuubi tanda memberi hormat.

"Ta-tak perlu seformal itu, Keriput!" balas Kyuubi entah mengapa malah salah tingkah sampai tidak sengaja malah mengejek Itachi.

Akan tetapi bukannya marah, Itachi malah tersenyum dan kembali berkata,

"Aku di sini karena sebenarnya kamar ini menjadi kamar keduaku untuk menghabiskan waktu dan menyimpan semua koleksi batuku." Itachi pun segera membereskan kekacauan yang ada, "Nah, aku pamit. Selamat beristirahat, semoga mimpi indah ya Kyuu-_chan_."

Itachi langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang malah terpaku menatap gelang hasil karya Itachi yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah yang yang sedikit memanas. Meski begitu, pemikirannya agak kalut dan tanpa sadar malah...

GREP!

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi bingung seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuubi yang masih menundukan kepala.

…mencengkram _kimono_ yang dipakai Itachi dengan erat kemudian menahannya.

_Sebab baru pertama kali..._

"A-ano..."

_Selain keluargaku..._

"Ma-maukah kau menemaniku semalaman di sini?"

_Ada orang yang memperlakukanku secara hangat..._

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan bingung, semakin membuat sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_ salah tingkah.

"Ja-jangan salah paham, Keriput! Aku meminta ini karena besok pagi aku dan _Niicchama_ akan pulang ke Ibukota! Aku, aku..."

_Ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu..._

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" balas Itachi heboh, sedikitnya ia tidak terima bila bocah oranye di hadapannya ini segera pergi dari sisinya.

Eh?

"Ada keperluan mendadak," balas Kyuubi singkat tak mau membeberkan alasan sebenarnya.

Melihat Kyuubi yang mendadak muram, mau tak mau Itachi jadi terenyuh. Ia pun mengambil napas sebelum mengungkapkan keputusannya.

"Baiklah! Mari malam ini kita habiskan waktu bersama!" kata Itachi bersemangat, berhasil membuat Kyuubi merasa senang, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kerajinan lain dari batu-batu koleksiku? Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengajarimu!"

_Terima kasih!_

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

"Di malam hujan ini, kau malah begini. Bisa masuk angin."

'Sasuke?'

Naruto menatap bingung bercampur kaget, sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menghiraukan sejenak dengan membenarkan jubah yang telah menaungi tubuh sang pirang. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil jarak sedikit menjauh ke belakang dari tempat Naruto masih terduduk dan menatapnya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk memutar kepalanya lagi ke depan benar-benar membelakangi Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Naruto seraya tertunduk kembali.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke lebih memilih tak berkata apapun, bahkan kini yang Sasuke lakukan hanya menatap punggung Naruto dengan datar, tanpa ada niat untuk mengganggu sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ yang sepertinya tengah dirundung muram tersebut.

"Tapi..." Suara Naruto kembali terdengar, berhasil membuat perhatian Sasuke terfokus sepenuhnya pada sang pirang, "...mandi hujan bisa membuatku lebih tenang," lanjutnya lirih.

Setelah mengucapkan kebenaran yang terjadi pada dirinya, tanpa diketahui oleh sang raven, senyum kecil terukir di bibir Naruto. Dalam keadaan sadar pun Naruto merapatkan jubah pemberian Sasuke bahkan sampai mencengkramnya erat. Seakan tak mau kehilangan kehangatan yang ia peroleh dari benda pemberian sang Tuan Muda Uchiha yang membuatnya begitu nyaman. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Naruto membayangkan bila jubah yang merengkuh dirinya itu adalah sosok Sasuke yang tengah memeluk dirinya.

_Ah, aku tak bisa membohongi diri-sendiri..._  
_Kenyataan bahwa..._

Naruto terpekik geli dalam hati ketika menyadari pemikirannya yang ia anggap konyol itu.

_Aku menyukaimu..._

"Mungkin..."

Kini suara Sasuke yang terdengar, berhasil membuat telinga Naruto terpusat untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke yang sempat tertunda. Namun bukannya segera melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke malah berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di samping kiri Naruto, kemudian dengan sekali gerakan langsung terduduk, berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak dari renungannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Padahal rinai hujan masih gencar-gencarnya berjatuhan terlampau deras.

"...aku yang lebih butuh menenangkan diri."

Perkataan Sasuke tak khayal membuat Naruto yang tadinya kalut menjadi bingung sekarang. Bahkan tanpa bisa dicegah, kini _sapphire_ telah memaku _onyx_ Sasuke. Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan dengan waktu lama, seakan berusaha menyelami lautan dan langit masing-masing dengan harapan dapat menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

'Menenangkan diri? Maksudnya?' pikir Naruto mulai menerka-nerka.

_Bagaimana perasaannya pada Hinata hime? _  
_Bagaimana denganku?_

Narutolah yang akhirnya memutuskan aksi saling tatap mereka tadi dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Dalam posisi itu, tanpa bisa dicegah otak Naruto kembali membayangkan mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata yangmana tengah bersanding dan bercengkrama penuh kasih dalam keterpejaman matanya.

_Aku bahkan merasa, Sasuke pasti membenciku..._  
_Walau sudah tahu seperti ini..._  
_Aku... tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakitnya..._

Merasa bila bayangan itu menyiksa, Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Meski begitu, kini _sapphire_ Naruto malah terbuka kosong sehingga meninggalkan kesan bila sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ semakin terjebak dalam renungannya. Semua itu lebih terbukti saat tetesan air mata keluar dari sudut mata Naruto dan berbaur menjadi satu dengan air hujan. Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

_Sekarang, bagaimana pun..._  
_Aku harus melupakanmu..._  
_Dan, mencoba..._  
_Merestuimu dan Hinata hime..._

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto tersentak dari renungannya ketika merasakan jemari Sasuke mengusap pipinya lembut. Refleks Naruto menoleh wajah ke arah Sasuke kembali. Di sana, Naruto menemukan Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menarik tangannya, "Dingin?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak. Aku hanya..." Naruto memotong perkataannya, "ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu."

Perkataan ambigu dari Naruto berhasil membuat _onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Lantas pandangan cemas Sasuke berganti dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya lantaran tak begitu paham tentang ucapan Naruto yang bak teka-teki rumit tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya?'

Mendapati raut kebingungan dari sang raven, Naruto sempat terkikik geli sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sebentar lagi," Naruto mengambil napas untuk menguatkan hatinya yang kembali terasa nyeri, "Kau dan Hinata _hime_ akan menikah. Akー"

"DIAM!"

Suara bentakan lumayan kasar yang berasal dari mulut seru Sasuke mau tak mau membuat Naruto kehilangan suaranya serentak. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, _sapphire_ Naruto membola lumayan besar. Sungguh Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membentaknya dengan murka begitu. Jujur Naruto sedikit mendapat syok terapi akibat perilaku tak terduga dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Jangan bicara lagi!" kata Sasuke kembali dengan nada ketus.

Sayang sekali Sasuke benar-benar tak menyadari bila perasaan Naruto semakin hancur berkeping-keping oleh karenanya.

'A-apa dia begitu benci padaku?' batin Naruto dengan kalutnya.

"Ini urusan pribadiku! Jangan ikut campur!" imbuh Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

_Sungguh dia amat membenciku..._  
_Sampai enggan kutanyakan tentang dirinya dan Hinata hime..._

Naruto berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang semakin kacau dengan memaksa senyum di bibirnya. Perlahan sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ menganggukkan kepala berulang kali dengan lemah dengan harapan kemurkaan Sasuke yang mendadak muncul bisa mereda meski hanya sedikit.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kata Naruto pelan.

_Lagipula, tak ada hubungannya denganku, kan?_

Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto meraih jubah yang menaungi tubuhnya, kemudian melipat secara asal jubah yang telah basah terkena rinai hujan tersebut sehingga mudah dipegang.

"Terima kasih jubahnya," kata Naruto seraya mengembalikan jubah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berhasil mengendalikan kemurkaannya pun lekas menerima jubah miliknya dari tangan Naruto dengan tanda tanya di kepala.

_Lebih baik memang begini..._  
_Setelah aku pergi..._  
_Aku bisa pelan-pelan melupakanmu..._

Tanpa ada yang memperhitungkan sebelumnya, Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Berhasil menarik fokus Sasuke kini hanya tertuju pada sang pirang. Naruto balas menatap Sasuke dalam.

"Aku hanya bisa," kata Naruto tertahan sembari menggerakkan tubuh untuk membelakangi Sasuke yang masih menatapnya, "MERESTUIMU!"

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Sasuke, sukses membuat sang Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha merasa terkejut dan syok sehingga tidak sempat untuk mengejar Naruto yang sosoknya lama-kelamaan semakin memudar ditelan malam berhujan. Oleh sebab itulah Sasuke berdecih keras seraya memukul permukaan tanah berumput yang basah di depannya.

"SIAL!" seru Sasuke frustasi.

_Apa... kau tak mengerti perasaanku?_  
_Sebetulnya aku..._

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Pagi hari, kepulangan para Uzumaki _bocchama_ telah tiba. Cuaca di pagi hari itu terlihat cerah meski malamnya hujan lebat menggelegar. Burung tampak berterbangan dan bernyanyi dengan riangnya begitu bebas, mengiringi Naruto yang sedang berdoa di depan altar aula kediaman Uchiha seorang diri berbekalkan setangkai bunga melati putih di tangannya.

"_Bocchama_, perjalanan seharusnya sudah dimulai..."

Suara Kiba terdengar dari arah pintu, tak khayal membuat Naruto yang tengah memanjatkan doa membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Ya. Ayo berangkat," balas Naruto.

Tak lupa Naruto meletakkan setangkai bunga melati yang sempat ia genggam ke atas altar dengan tatapan lirih, senyum tipis tampak terukir di bibirnya.

'Sampai jumpa...'

Setelah itu, Naruto segera membalikan badan kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dimana Kiba masih setia berdiri menunggunya di sana.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Suasana di halaman kediaman Uchiha tampak ramai. Banyak terdapat dayang yang lagi-lagi berbaris rapi demi memberi salam hormat terakhir pada sang kakak-beradik Uzumaki _bocchama_ yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Tentunya tak hanya para dayang saja, seluruh keluarga Uchiha juga berada di sana untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan sedikit bercengkrama untuk saling mengungkapkan kesan mereka selama ini sekaligus membunuh waktu dalam persiapan kereta kuda yang akan digunakan Naruto dan Kyuubi untuk pulang ke Ibukota.

"Fugaku _ji-sama_, Mikoto _ba-sama_," ucap Naruto ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Mikoto dan Fugaku kemudian memberi hormat diikuti Kyuubi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto menganggukkan kepala tanda menerima hormat dari Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda sekeluarga pada Naru dan Kyuu selama ini," kata Naruto lagi sekaligus mewakili Kyuubi, "Kami... tidak akan melupakan kalian."

Mikoto yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya pun tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Mata _onyx_-nya tampak berair.

"Na-Naru dan Kyuu harus sering menulis surat untukku ya."

Setelah berucap agak terbata, dengan sekali gerakan Mikoto langsung memeluk Naruto dan Kyuubi secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya. Akhirnya tangis yang berusaha ditahan Mikoto tumpah juga. Tak khayal membuat Naruto dan Kyuubi ikutan terharu lantaran terbawa suasana.

"A-aku sungguh berharap punya putra sebaik kalian," ucap Mikoto lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Sungguh tidak rela..."

Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan Mikoto pun melukis senyum tulus di bibirnya, sedangkan Kyuubi memilih diam karena berusaha mati-matian agar air mata tak lolos dari matanya. Yah, Kyuubi tak mau dianggap lelaki lemah karena menangis di depan banyak orang.

"Mikoto _ba-sama_, jangan bersedih. Kalau _Ba-sama_ bersedih, Naru dan Kyuu juga ikut sedih," kata Naruto berusaha menghibur Mikoto.

Akan tetapi perkataan Naruto malah semakin membuat Mikoto lebih terjebak pada kesedihannya. Semua itu terbukti dengan mengeratnya pelukan Mikoto terhadap Naruto dan Kyuubi, bahkan air mata Mikoto semakin mengalir deras.

Fugaku yang melihat semua itu lama-kelamaan tidak tega juga. Akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat kemudian menepuk pundak Mikoto pelan dan mengelusnya dengan tujuan menenangkan sang istri.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dan menjadi pengamat pun memandang semua itu dengan sendu. Terjadi pergulatan batin yang begitu seru dalam dirinya, terlebih lagi ketika _onyx_-nya berhasil memaku _sapphire_ Naruto yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Jantung Sasuke terasa tersayat sembilu saat bibir Naruto memaksa untuk melukis sebuah senyuman.

_Kenapa?_  
_Kenapa kau memaksakan diri tersenyum?_  
_Apa supaya mereka tak melihat kerapuhan hatimu?  
__Dobe!_

"Uzumaki _bocchama_."

Suara Sai dan Obito terdengar, berhasil membuat Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan Kyuubi. Kemudian perhatian mereka sepenuhnya tertuju pada kedua sepupu Uchiha tersebut lantaran penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil sang Uzumaki _bocchama_.

"Ya?" balas Naruto pada akhirnya.

Secara serempak Sai dan Obito membungkukkan badan ke arah Naruto.

"Ka-kami mohon maaf! Pernah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu!"

TWICH!

Garis persimpangan jalan tampak terlukis manis disudut kening Kyuubi. Lantas saja _ruby_ milik sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_ menatap sadis ke arah Sai dan Obito setelah mendengar pengakuan tak terduga yang keluar dari kedua Tuan Muda Uchiha tersebut. Kedua tangannya pun tampak terkepal penuh emosi.

Sebenarnya apa saja yang terjadi selama sang kakak menginap di sini?

Mendapati reaksi menakutkan dari Uzumaki _bocchamachan_, Sai dan Obito pun merinding seketika. Naruto yang menyadari semua itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk sayang kepala Kyuubi sebagai isyarat bila dirinya baik-baik saja, sebab Naruto tak ingin Kyuubi mengamuk jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Naruto sangat mengenal sikap sang adik yang termasuk pengidap _brother complex_ itu jika sudah marah.

"Ada apa?"

Suara Mikoto terdengar penuh emosi. Tampa sungkan ia turut memandang kedua keponakannya dengan sinis, berhasil membuat Obito dan Sai semakin keringat dingin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" ucap Naruto segera, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba agak berat itu, "Mikoto _ba-sama_ jangan cemas! Lagipula," Naruto menghentikan perkataannya seraya melempar pandang ke arah Obito dan Sai, "mereka hanya bercanda. Iya kan?" lanjutnya diakhiri tawa paksa.

Obito dan Sai tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tak mau terseret masalah berlebih sehingga mengiyakan saja perkataan sang Uzumaki _bocchama_.

"Narucchamachan!" panggil Itachi tiba-tiba seraya menarik-narik _kimono_ kuning berhias emas milik Naruto.

Tak hanya berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto, tampaknya perilaku Itachi juga menarik perhatian Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Ini untukmu!" kata Itachi seraya memberikan sebuket bunga kecil kepada Naruto, tanpa menyadari tatapan _ruby_ milik Kyuubi agak menyendu, "Kau sangat menyukai bunga kan?"

Naruto tersenyum manis sembari menerima buket bunga tersebut.

"Hn, menyebalkan!" kata Itachi tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi datar, "Jika bukan karena lebih muda darimu, aku pasti akan memperistri Narucchamachan!"

DOENG!

Perkataan Itachi berhasil membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di sana ber-_sweatdrop_ berjamaah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merasa sebal mendadak. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ia merasa ingin menghilangkan sang adik dari hadapan Naruto lantaran merasa tersaingi.

Nah loh?

Sayangnya, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari bila ada salah satu dari mereka yang hatinya sedikit tergores mendengar perkataan Itachi. Ah, tanpa sadar Kyuubi menggigit lidahnya sendiri.

Eh?

Usai ber-_sweatdrop_ ria, Naruto segera merunduk demi menyamakan tingginya dengan Itachi.

"Jangan cemas," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum, "Itachi _bocchamachan_ pasti akan mendapatkan pendamping yang lebih baik. Jangan bersedih ya!"

Itachi lantas mengangguk antusias.

"Ya! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

"Eh?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi kemudian meraih tangan Kyuubi dan menariknya agar berdiri berdampingan. Kyuubi yang mendapat gerakan mendadak dari Itachi pun mau tak mau menjadi terkejut.

"Dialah orangnya! Kalau sudah besar nanti aku akan langsung melamarnya!" seru Itachi dengan riang.

"Heeeeeeee!" teriak semua orang yang berada di sana kaget.

Mendapati perlakuan sang putra yang lumayan berani itu, Fugaku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berbeda dengan Mikoto yang malah tertawa dengan anehnya, mungkin batinnya agak terguncang lantaran menemukan anak bungsunya sudah berani main klaim anak orang seenak jidat di umurnya yang masih bocah itu. Sasuke sebagai kakak pun hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya pelan, merasa sikap Itachi terlalu gegabah bahkan terlalu dini untuk mengklaim anak orang. Lagipula, bagaimana cerita dua bocah itu saling mengenal saja Sasuke belum tahu kronologisnya. Bahkan baru pagi ini Sasuke tahu jika ternyata kediaman Uchiha lagi-lagi kedatangan tamu secara mendadak, adik dari Naruto pula.

"Ah, eh? A-ano..."

Saking syoknya, Naruto sampai bingung mau membalas apa.

"Ke-Keriput!" bentak Kyuubi tiba-tiba seraya menyentak tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Itachi.

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa Kyuu-chan?" kata Itachi agak gagap lantaran kaget akan reaksi Kyuubi yang tak ia duga.

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar Itachi berani memanggil "_chan_" pada Kyuubi yang notabenenya orang baru dikenal. Dan apa itu? Keriput? Berani sekali adik Naruto itu memanggil adiknya secara tidak sopan begitu. Anehnya lagi, Itachi terlihat tidak marah ataupun keberatan. Jujur saja berkat itu, Sasuke mulai curiga bila antara mereka sudah ada "apa-apa".

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi seraya mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau bilang kau mau memperistri kakakku! Tapi tiba-tiba kau bilang mau melamarku! Jadi aku ini pelarianmu, hah?"

GUBRAK!

Banyak penonton yang berada di sana secara tak sengaja bergubrak ria. Naruto dan Kiba lebih memilih untuk menganga lebar lantaran tak menyangka perkataan semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut Kyuubi yang biasanya pendiam dan tak mudah terpancing emosi tersebut.

Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyuubi selama berada di kediaman Uchiha dalam tenggang waktu semalam?

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku, Kyuu!"

Fugaku jantungan mendadak, berbeda dengan Mikoto mulai kehilangan fokusnya dengan tertawa lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikan raut _absurd_ di balik telapak tangannya; merasa malu mendadak saat sadar bila dirinya mempunyai adik ababil yang ternyata memiliki bakat gombal di atas rata-rata itu.

"Tapi tadi kau memberi buket bunga pada _Niicchama_! Kau menduakanku!" protes Kyuubi seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sumpah, saking syoknya, rasanya Naruto ingin pingsan saja lantaran akal sehatnya tak kuat menerima ke-_out of character_-an milik Kyuubi yang kelewat batas. Kemana sikap _cool_, elegan dan arogan yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_ itu? Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir.

"Itu hanya sekedar salam pada calon kakak ipar! Percayalah padaku, Kyuu, hanya Kyuu yang ada di hatiku, lagipula..." Itachi merogoh sesuatu dari saku _kimono_ yang ia kenakan kemudian mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuubi, "Kyuu ingat isi kotak tadi malam yang Kyuu tanyakan padaku? Awalnya aku memang berniat untuk menyimpannya karena benda ini spesial untukku. Tapi saat aku amati baik-baik, benda ini mengingatkanku pada Kyuu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjadikannya kalung dengan harapan Kyuu mau memakainya."

Kyuubi mengamati benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah batu _ruby_ berbentuk oval tersebut. Tanpa sadar tangannya meraih si benda yang kini telah menjadi bandul dari tali yang menjadikannya sebagai kalung sesuai yang dikatakan sang pembuat.

"Aku berharap dengan adanya kalung itu, Kyuu tidak lupa padaku dan pada janji kita meski raga kita terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu," jelas Itachi diakhiri senyum riang.

Akhirnya pertahanan yang dibangun Kyuubi sedari tadi runtuh juga, semua itu terbukti dari lelehan air mata yang keluar begitu saja, bahkan kini semakin deras. Meski begitu, Kyuubi tetap berusaha terlihat kuat dengan menyembunyikannya melalui kepalanya yang tertunduk. Kyuubi pun menggenggam kalung pemberian Itachi dan mendekap erat di dadanya.

"Ba-baiklah! Jangan sampai kau mengingkari janjimu untuk melamarku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" seru Kyuubi meski agak terbata.

"Hn. Tentu saja. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan mengingkari janji, apalagi terhadap orang yang dia kasihi!"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Itachi pun entah mengapa terasa begitu tertohok. Jujur saja Sasuke tak menyangka bila di balik sikap kekanak-kanakkan Itachi, ternyata sang adik lebih dewasa dan bersikap lebih bijak darinya. Itachi juga tidak takut untuk berlaku jujur dan bertindak apa adanya sesuai dengan yang ia rasakan. Bahkan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengikat Kyuubi dari awal agar tak menjadi korban NTR.

'Sepecundang itukah aku?' batin Sasuke seraya menatap sendu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri yang tadinya sempat memilih untuk pingsan saja pun segera mengganti pemikirannya. _Sapphire_-nya menatap Itachi dan Kyuubi dengan teduh. Tak terpungkiri hatinya merasa bahagia mengetahui fakta bila adiknya dikasihi oleh orang yang hebat seperti Itachi. Naruto juga merasa bangga pada sang adik yang sempat _out of character_ itu sebab tak merasa sungkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang benar-benar ia rasakan.

'Andai aku seberani dirimu, Kyuu,' batin Naruto lirih seraya memejamkan mata sejenak, 'Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat...'

"Maaf bila kehadiran hamba mengganggu," kata seorang dayang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto, "Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan bila kereta menuju Ibukota sudah siap."

Naruto menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Segera, Naruto berjalan ke arah Kyuubi yang masih tertunduk kemudian menepuk helai oranye kemerahan milik sang adik dengan lembut. Kyuubi yang memang sudah tahu maksud dari Naruto pun menganggukan kepala sembari menghapus sisa tangisannya dengan cepat, kemudian mendongakan kepalanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan siap.

"Nah semuanya," kata Naruto seraya menatap secara bergantian kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, "Naru dan Kyuu mohon diri..."

Mikoto yang tadi sempat berperilaku aneh pun telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang tak rela kehilangan Naruto dan Kyuubi. Lagi-lagi raut sedih tampak terlukis di wajahnya. Meski begitu, Mikoto tetap menerima hormat terakhir dari Naruto dan Kyuubi tanpa lupa untuk mengucap beberapa patah kata terakhir sebelum kedua Uzumaki benar-benar pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh penuh dengan pergulatan batin. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal erat. Sasuke merasa seakan dunia tengah berputar-putar begitu kencang hingga membuatnya pusing akan rasa sesak. Bahkan untuk bernapas pun terasa sulit. Hati dan pemikirannya kini benar-benar tengah kacau balau.

_Benarkah aku sepecundang itu?  
__Apa semuanya selesai begitu saja dengan akhir seperti ini?  
__Dengan kepergian Naruto...?  
__Setelah semua yang aku lalui dengannya di sini.  
__Setelah sekian banyak debaran yang kurasakan karenanya.  
__Setelah aku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya.  
__Apa benar semuanya akan berakhir begitu saja?_

Di samping itu, Naruto yang telah sampai tepat di depan pintu kereta pun sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata hime yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Mendapati Sasuke yang tetap diam pada posisinya, Naruto hanya bisa mengulum senyum penuh luka.

_Apa tidak ada sepatah kata pun untukku, Sasuke?_  
_Sebenci itukah kau padaku?_  
_Haha... kau begitu pendiam dari awal bertemu sampai... perpisahan ini._  
_Maafkan aku memiliki perasaan semacam ini padamu._  
_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mencegah diriku untuk terjatuh ke dalammu._  
_Maafkan aku yang begitu salahnya mengharapkanmu, di saat kau telah memiliki orang lain di hatimu._  
_Maafkan aku... karena dengan lancang mencintaimu..._

Akhirnya Naruto berhenti memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang telah terbuka sedari tadi. Jemari _tan_-nya pun meraih tirai yang berada di sana kemudian menyibaknya ke samping agar memudahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

_Selamat tinggal,_  
_Getaran hatiku yang pertama..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Semuanya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Telah berakhir..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGU!"

Suara teriakan yang begitu keras tersebut berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Naruto seketika. Secara refleks kepala Naruto tertoleh ke belakang demi menemukan siapa gerangankah yang berteriak seperti itu terhadapnya. Namun tampaknya _sapphire_ Naruto harus melebar secara paksa ketika menemukan fakta yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikir akan terjadi di dunia nyata kini terjadi di depan matanya.

'Di-Dia!'

Yah, dia yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah sang pemuda raven alias Sasuke yang kini tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Naruto yang syok pun sampai tak berkutik di posisinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kereta. Bahkan saat Sasuke telah tiba tepat di belakangnya dan meraih pundak Naruto agar berhadapan dengannya pun, sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tetap membeku dan hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan syok bercampur bingung.

"Kau!" seru Sasuke seraya mencengkram pundak Naruto erat, "Uzumaki '_dobe_' Naruto!" lanjutnya penuh emosi, "Tak kuizinkan..."

Tangan kanan Sasuke pun pindah menyentuh helai pirang Naruto bagian belakang, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ erat.

"...pergi begitu saja!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Bersamaaan dengan itu Sasuke langsung menawan bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya dan tanpa ragu turut memagutnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih berada di belakang kepala Naruto pun semakin menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Pelukan tangan kiri Sasuke di pinggang Naruto juga mengencang, seolah-olah jika sang Uchiha melonggarkannya barang sedetik saja, Naruto akan pergi darinya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Tidak!

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto lepas dari genggamannya.

Sasuke akan menjerat Naruto agar terus berada di sisinya.

Hanya Sasuke yang berhak memiliki Naruto seorang.

Hanya Sasuke yang boleh mendominasi Naruto seorang.

Naruto adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke.

Sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ sampai lupa cara bernapas saat menyadari Sasuke melakukan hal nekat terhadapnya. Meski begitu, tak bisa Naruto pungkiri ribuan kupu-kupu telah berterbangan begitu bebas di hatinya. Perasaan Naruto yang tadinya terasa sesak kini telah berganti dengan rasa bahagia tiada tara. _Sapphire_-nya yang sempat terbelalak pun telah tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, sebagai tanda bila Naruto menikmati perilaku Sasuke padanya, bahkan kini dirinya sudah berani membalas ciuman Sasuke walau sedikit canggung sebab ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Me-mereka... sejak kapan?" tanya Fugaku ambigu benar-benar syok akan perilaku tak terduga dari putra pertamanya itu.

"Entahlah!" balas Mikoto dengan nada riang yang kentara, kedua tangannya tampak memegangi pipinya yang merona, "Begini pun baik! Aku suka!" lanjutnya berbunga-bunga.

"I-Itachi _bocchamachan_! Mohon jangan dilihat!" ucap Shikamaru panik sembari berusaha menghalangi pandangan Itachi yang malah melotot demi memperjelas pengelihatannya.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, Kyuubi yang syok pun sampai membuat Kiba yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap bingung dan cemas pada sang _bocchamachan_. Kiba lebih memilih untuk tidak menghalangi pandangan Kyuubi lantaran merasa percuma, toh, sang Uzumaki _bocchamachan_ sudah melihatnya dari awal. Kalau pun sekarang dihalangi, tetap saja bayangannya akan membekas.

Dasar, bilang saja Kiba menikmati pemandangan itu!

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Ah, ternyata Hyuuga _hime_ sudah pingsan daritadi!

Mengesampingkan reaksi sekitar, tampaknya Sasuke telah mengakhiri sesi ciumannya dengan Naruto. Kini Sasuke tengah menatap Naruto dengan dalam, tangan kanan telah beralih mengelus pipi sang pirang dengan lembut.

"_Daisuki_," bisik Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Naruto.

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Naruto refleks memeluk sang raven erat. Wajahnya pun ia benamkan dalam-dalam di dada Sasuke yang balik memeluk sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tak kalah eratnya, bahkan Sasuke turut membenamkan wajahnya di helaian pirang Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mengerti, Teme!" seru Naruto seraya memukul-mukul Sasuke penuh emosi, "Kenapa kau membiarkanku? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau berperilaku seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa!" lanjutnya terdengar begitu frustasi.

Mendapati kerapuhan Naruto, yang kini bisa dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah memeluk sang pirang semakin erat tanpa lupa menghujani kepala sang pirang dengan puluhan kecupan sayang.

"Lagipula kau sudah akan menikah dengan Hinata _hime_!" seru Naruto, berhasil membuat Sasuke agak tersentak dan refleks menghentikan kecupannya, "Seharusnya yang aku lakukan adalah melupakanmu!" lanjutnya semakin membuat Sasuke tertohok dan tanpa sadar sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Dan sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merestui kalian!"

"Tidak!" balas Sasuke cepat seraya meraih wajah Naruto, kemudian mendongakannya hingga kini sang _onyx_ bertemu dengan sang _sapphire_, "Aku tak mengizinkanmu melupakanku dan tak mau kau merestuiku!"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Sungguh pemikirannya sedang rancu sekarang. Sasuke yang menyadari itu semua pun menghela napas kecil.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan intens, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar sedikit pun restu dari mulutmu karena..." Sasuke pun mengecup pipi Naruto lembut, "...aku, Uchiha Sasuke, di kehidupan ini..." potongnya seraya kembali merengkuh Naruto lebih erat, "...hanya ingin mempersunting Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto yang menemukan tekad dan keteguhan yang terpancar dari perkataan Sasuke pun mau tak mau merasa sangat bahagia dan terharu. Tanpa ragu Naruto balas memeluk Sasuke dengan erat seakan tak mengizinkan Sasuke untuk terlepas barang sedetik saja. Naruto benar-benar merasa berharga saat menemukan keberanian Sasuke dalam berkorban dan memperjuangkannya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, "Beri aku waktu..." Tangan Sasuke pun meraih gulungan kertas yang terkunci oleh tali dari saku _kimono_ biru dongkernya, "...aku akan menjemputmu," lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan benda tersebut ke tangan Naruto.

'...kembali ke sini.'

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

_Mungkin perbuatanku bisa menimbulkan amarah Otousama dan wakil perdana menteri Hyuuga..._

Sasuke menatap sosok Naruto yang telah terduduk di dalam kereta dari jendela yang terbuka.

_Tapi agar tak menyulitkanmu..._

"Jalan!"

_Aku pasti akan menghalau semua rintangan, lalu..._

Akhirnya kereta yang ditumpangi kedua Uzumaki _bocchama_ telah berangkat. Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan kini hanyalah memandangi derak kereta kuda yang semakin menjauh itu dalam diam dengan harapan sang penumpang selamat sampai tujuan.

_...menikahimu dan membawamu kembali ke kediaman Uchiha._

_Kau harus menungguku..._

_Harus!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bocchama, apa yang tertulis di gulungan kertas itu?"

Naruto yang sempat terjebak akan renungannya pun agak tersentak ketika ditanyai oleh Kiba. Ia pun segera membuka gulungan kertas pemberian Sasuke dan membaca isinya.

"**Maaf**"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti ketika telah membaca isi surat tersebut. Tanpa bisa dicegah _sappire_-nya agak terbelalak penuh kejut. Tentunya perilaku Naruto ini berhasil menarik perhatian Kiba dan Kyuubi yang kini saling bertukar pandang. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun berinisiatif mengintip isi surat tersebut.

"_Niicchama_! Tulisan siapa sejelek ini?" ucap Kyuubi secara refleks tanpa bisa mencegahnya.

Kiba hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih untuk tertawa meski malah terkesan miris lantaran sangat kentara sekali bila tawa tersebut amatlah terpaksa.

_Aku yang memaksanya melakukan ini..._  
_Namun saking pongahnya dia sampai memakai..._  
_Cara yang paling mengesankan untuk menyampaikan maksudnya._

Saking tidak tahannya, Naruto sampai mencengkram _kimono_ bagian dadanya dengan erat. Berhasil membuat Kiba dan Kyuubi merasa terenyuh dan ikutan bersedih.

_Lagipula, untuk apa air mata ini mengalir sampai seperti ini?_  
_Karena gawatnya penyakit Otousama?_  
_Atau perpisahanku dengan Sasuke saat ini?_

_Aku tidak mengerti..._

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

**[Question &amp; Answer]**

**ShikaKiba?**

_Gomen_! T^T  
Sebenernya Zuki bingung mau jadiin mereka _couple_ atau nggak dan ternyata malah tergoda nambahin pair ItaKyuu! XD  
#ditabok  
Btw, enaknya gimana ya? Apa dimasukin aja? Tapi nyelipin _scene_ mereka gimana? O.o

**SasuHina?**

Banyak yang nggak setuju ya sama _pair_ ini? O.o  
Sebenernya Zuki cuma bingung aja mau masukin siapa sebagai orang ketiga di antara SasuNaru.  
Zuki akhirnya milih Hinata karena selain karakternya pas, Zuki harap dengan adanya Hinata bisa mengurangi _pair war_.  
O ya, tadinya mau masukin Ino, cuma nggak tahu kenapa tetep kepilihnya si Hinata. =w=

**Dayang yang telat?**

Sebenernya itu cuma pengecoh sih, wkwk. :3  
Zuki aja nggak tahu itu siapa. XD #plak

* * *

**Ohayou!**

**Zuki hadir kembali dengan _Chapter_ baru! Yeay! XD**

**Huwaaaaa! DX  
Sebentar lagi Zuki UAS! ;w;  
Sumpah, minggu tenang ini bakal jadi dilema buat Zuki gimana bagi waktunya.  
Pengen fokus belajar dan tentunya pengen ngetik FF juga.  
Tapi yang jelas, hasrat pengen main sama _fangirling_-an lebih kuat! XD #ditabok**

**_Minna san_, mohon doanya agar semua kegiatan Zuki lancar-lancar saja ya! :3**

**O ya, tak ketinggalan pula Zuki juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi _Minna san_ yang telah _Favorite_ dan _Follow_ FF ini. ^^**

**Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :3**

* * *

**To:**

Xiaoluluu, uzumakinamikazehaki, megumi ichikawa, yassir2374, zadita uchiha, Sadistic, Aiko Michishige, Harpaairiry, shin . sakura . 11, Vianycka Hime, Dewi15, Guest, kirei-neko, Taiga-Chan, Guest (2), Aristy, kaname, funny bunny blaster, SaffireNightsky darkblue-chan, versetta, sitara1083, Cherry blosom, hanazawa kay, Kucing Gendut, Snow, CloudYesungie, michhazz, Yuzuru Nao, mifta cinya, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, yuuki, Arruka Terlucky-nanodayo, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, miss horvilshy

**Terima kasih atas _review_-nya. ^^**

* * *

2014年12月20日 (土)

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**


	6. Hadiah dan Salju

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

2015年1月1日

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**FF "可愛くても、悪戯な男" (**_Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**) **_**merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga "Naughty Cute Girl" ciptaan Selena Lin. Alur dari cerita di FF ini akan sama dengan manga tersebut, tapi pengaplikasiannya akan sedikit berbeda karena menyesuaikan karakter dan situasi.**

* * *

...2310...

* * *

**Fandom:**

**oOo** Naruto **oOo**

**Disclaimer:**

**oOo** Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**(**_Naruto_**)**

**oOo **Selena Lin** oOo**

**(**_Naughty Cute Girl**)**_

**oOo **DBSK/JYJ** oOo**

**(**Yunho dan Jaejoong**)**

**Title:**

**oOo** 可愛くても、悪戯な男** oOo**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**oOo**

**Author:**

**oOo** Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka **oOo**

**Genre:**

**oOo** Romance/Drama **oOo**

**Rating:**

**oOo** T **oOo**

**Pairing:**

**oOo** Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto** oOo**

**Summary:**

Semua kisah yang dijalani Sasuke dan Naruto telah menuju titik akhir!

Apakah Sasuke dan Naruto dapat bersatu?

* * *

.

.

.

Siang hari yang terik, kediaman Uzumaki tampak ramai. Banyak sekali dayang-dayang yang berhilir mudik demi mengemban tugas mereka masing-masing dalam rangka menyambut kepulangan kedua putra keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki.

Ketika kereta yang Naruto tumpangi sudah sampai, ia pun bergegas memasuki aula kediaman Uzumaki diikuti Kiba dan Kyuubi di belakang. Namun _sapphire_-nya agak menyipit kala menemukan tumpukan berbagai macam hadiah tampak memenuhi aula tersebut, bahkan untuk melangkah saja terasa sedikit sesak. Kyuubi yang tidak tahu menahu pun asal nyelonong hingga akhirnya tak sengaja menendang kotak hadiah tersebut sampai jatuh terjembab.

"Eh! Kyuu! Hati-hati!" ucap Naruto seraya membantu Kyuubi.

Namun Kyuubi langsung menolak secara halus bantuan Naruto dan segera berdiri sendiri.

"Tidak apa, _Niicchama_. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh manja, apalagi laki-laki itu anak dari bangsawan Uzumaki," ucap Kyuubi.

Ucapan Kyuubi yang kembali angkuh pun berhasil membuat Naruto gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Baru beberapa saat lalu adiknya itu menanggalkan keangkuhannya dan bersikap manis. Sungguh Naruto menyayangkan hal itu. Hah, coba saja Itachi _bocchamachan_ ada di sini, pasti...

'Pasti?' pikir Naruto seraya menyeringai licik.

"Hm? Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh manja ya?" kata Naruto agak menggantung, "Lalu kenapa kau merengek kepada Itachi _bocchamachan_ untuk menikahimu?"

GULP!

Kyuubi pun menelan ludahnya secara paksa, tak ketinggalan pula wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Si-siapa yang merengek pada bocah keriput sepertinya! Aku ha-hanya... hanya..."

"Ah? Begitu ya?" potong Naruto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan seringaian lebarnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan dengan senang hati menerima lamaran Itachi_ bocchamachan_ untuk menikah. Yah meski aku harus menunggunya dewaー"

"Akan kulaporkan ke Sasuke _oniicchama_ kalau _Niisama_ selingkuh dengan si keriput itu!" seru Kyuubi tiba-tiba seraya melangkahkan kaki pergi dengan langkah yang terhentak-hentak, meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan kekehannya mendapati perilaku Kyuubi yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"_Bo-Bocchama_, apa tidak apa-apa Bocchama menggoda_ Bocchamachan_ sampai seperti itu?" kata Kiba agak khawatir.

Naruto pun menampilkan cengirannya.

"Entahlah. Tapi satu-satunya jalan melihatnya bertingkah seperti anak-anak ya hanya dengan menggoda dan menjahilinya. Lagipula, kau dengar tadi? Bahkan dia memanggil Sasuke semanis itu, sedangkan aku yang kakak kandungnya ini?"

Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan diiringi senyum maklum.

"Ah tidak! _Otousama_!" ucap Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki secara cepat menuju kamar sang ayah.

* * *

.

.

.

**可愛くても、悪戯な男**

**(**Kawaikutemo, Itazura na Otoko**)**

**Chap. VI  
**

**"Hadiah dan Salju"**

.

.

.

* * *

Pada waktu yang sama di kediaman wakil perdana menteri Hyuuga di Ibukota, suasana tampak sepi. Burung-burung yang biasanya berterbangan pun juga tak memunculkan sosoknya. Semilir angin hanya sesekali berhembus. Meski begitu, ternyata di salah satu pavilion di sana yang bernama Pavilion Yuki, berkumpul lah anggota Keluarga Hyuuga yang berjumlah tiga orang itu. Entah mengapa situasi di tempat tersebut agak tegang, bahkan raut keterkejutan tampak terlukis di wajah satu-satunya wanita yang berada di sana.

'Ti-tidak mungkin!' batin sang wanita yang ternyata adalah Hinata tersebut.

"_O-Otousama_, benarkah anda dan Niisama sudah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki?" tanya Hinata masih terkejut.

Sang _otousama_ yang tak lain tak bukan merupakan wakil perdana menteri sekaligus ayah Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, sudah dari lama aku mengetahui kau tertarik pada Uzumaki _bocchama_. Oleh sebab itu aku dan kakakmu, Neji, membuat perjanjian kepada Minato sama untuk menikahkan kalian," jelas Hiashi.

"La-Lalu kenapa _Otousama_ sempat hendak menjodohkanku dengan putra Fugaku_ sama_?" ucap Hinata masih bertanya-tanya.

Hiashi tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menolak niat baik perdana menteri untuk menjodohkanmu dengan putranya. Awalnya aku pikir dengan perjodohan ini, kau akan bisa perlahan melupakan Uzumaki _bocchama_ dan mencintai Sasuke_ sama_. Namun ketika aku lihat raut sedih di wajahmu saat kepulanganmu, aku tahu hasilnya pasti tidak sesuai harapan. Maka dari itu aku dan Neji datang ke kediaman Uzumaki dan membuat perjanjian."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Raut wajah terkejut pun berubah menjadi kekalutan mendalam. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Bagaimana?_  
_Bagaimana aku memulainya?_

"Ka-Kapan _Otousama_ dan_ Niisama_ melakukan perjanjian itu?"

"Kemarin," balas Hiashi singkat.

_Uzumaki bocchama dan Sasuke sama sudah saling menyukai..._  
_Mana mungkin ada tempat untukku?_

Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan sebagai tanda tengah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk berkata,

"Maafkan adinda, _Otousama_, _Niisama_, adinda mungkin tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini."

Mendengar penuturan Hinata, emosi Hiashi tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Kenapa? Kau tahu kan tidak mungkin kami membatalkan perjanjian begitu saja setelah usaha kami merundingkan pernikahan ini demi kebahagiaanmu!" bentak Hiashi. Tapi saat melihat raut ketakutan muncul di wajah sang putri, Hiashi segera berusaha meredamkan amarahnya kemudian berkata, "Kecuali jika kau memberiku alasan." Raut Hiashi kembali berubah menjadi tegas, "Jika tidak, bagaimana pun kau harus menikah dengan Uzumaki_ bocchama_."

"_Otousama_!" seru Hinata meski kepalanya tertunduk, "Adinda mohon jangan memaksa adinda!" lanjutnya tanpa bisa menahan tangisannya, "O-orang yang di-disukai Uzumaki _bocchama_ adalah... adalah Sasuke _sama_!"

Raut syok dan terkejut tampak terlukis di wajah Hiashi dan Neji kala mendengar perkataan Hinata. Hiashi bahkan sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Perjodohan a-adinda dengan putra Fugaku _sama_ tidak berjalan lancar karena Sasuke _sama_ juga menyukai Uzumaki _bocchama_. Ja-jadi, tidak mungkin bagi adinda untuk..." Perkataan Hinata terpotong lantaran terhalangi tangisnya.

Neji yang sedari tadi terdiam pun rupanya tengah menahan emosinya. Sungguh ia tidak sampai hati melihat Hinata yang merupakan adik kesayangannya itu bersedih hingga terluka hatinya. Bagi Neji, kebahagian Hinata adalah segalanya. Oleh sebab itulah, Neji pun membulatkan tekad untuk mewujudkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak terima!" seru Neji tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. "Meski tahu mereka saling menyukai, aku akan tetap mewujudkan pernikahanmu dengan Uzumaki _bocchama_!"

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

'Baru saja memasuki aula utama sudah menemukan setumpuk hadiah... ternyata hantaran dari keluarga Hyuuga...' batin Naruto mulai kalut, 'Aku harus bagaimana?'

"Naru, kenapa?" ucap Minato yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"_Otousama_, hantaran tersebut dikembalikan saja ya?" kata Naruto secara perlahan agar tak membuat kondisi sang ayah semakin memburuk oleh karena dirinya, "Naru... Naru belum ingin menikah..."

"Naru..." panggil Minato lemah sambil tersenyum, "Tiga bulan lagi kau akan melaksanakan upacara kedewasaan. Tidak ada salahnya kau mulai memikirkan pendamping yang pantas. Untuk itulah aku menerima niat baik keluarga Hyuuga untuk menikahkanmu dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga."

"Putri keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto agak terkejut, "Maksud _Otousama_, Hinata _hime_?"

Minato mengangguk, berhasil membuat ketekerjutan Naruto bertambah.

"Ta-Tapi _Otousama_, bukan kah Hinata _hime_ telah dijodohkan dengan putra keluarga Uchiha walau... wa-walau..."

"Sasuke mencintaimu begitu pula sebaliknya?"

DEG!

"_O-Otousama_ kenapa bisa ta-tahu?" seru Naruto agak panik tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Minato refleks tertawa senang melihat reaksi Naruto. Tak mau membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah, akhirnya Minato kembali berkata.

"Tentu saja. Meski perawakanmu mirip denganku, tapi watak dan tingkahmu sangat mirip dengan Kushina," Minato terkekeh kembali, "Semua orang tertarik dan mengasihimu. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba muncul orang yang pongah dan berbakat, kemudian kalian berselisih sesaat, dan tanpa sadar saling mengharapkan perhatian. Makanya, kau jadi tertarik padanya kan?"

Sebulir keringat mengantung di kepala pirang Naruto, tak lupa pula maniknya menyipit dengan bibirnya yang berubah menjadi garis horisontal. Walau begitu, rona merah tampak masih membayangi wajahnya.

"Otousama, aku..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, '...sepertinya begitu.'

"Ini yang namanya 'kekerasan' bertemu 'kekerasan', 'kepongahan' bertemu 'kepongahan'. Naru, aku tidak salah kan?" ucap Minato diiringi kekehan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sang ayah pun seperti merasa tertimpa batu. Jadi selama ini dirinya juga termasuk orang pongah? Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis dalam hati kemudian bertobat.

"Kau yang arogan bisa menyukai dirinya yang pendiam dan arogan! Jadi semua ini tidak aneh!" kata Minato dengan riangnya bahkan sampai tertawa menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru.

"_O-Otousama_..." ucap Naruto _sweatdrop_, "_Otousama_ sedang 'memuji' atau 'mengejek'? Lagipula..." Naruto kembali menyipitkan matanya penuh rasa curiga, "_Otousama_ tidak mirip seperti orang sakit!"

'Gawat!' batin Minato panik seraya memaksakan diri untuk terbatuk

Namun sayang batuk yang keluar dari mulut Minato malah terdengar aneh di telinga Naruto dan malah semakin membuat Naruto mengernyitkan kening curiga.

"_Otousama_... kau berbohong padaku kan?"

DOENG!

"Hehe..." tawa Minato aneh sambil menggaruk kepala pirangnya yang ia wariskan pada Naruto.

"_Otousama_! Kenapa mesti berbohong sampai mengirim Kyuubi begitu? Kau bisa mengirimkan surat saja untuk memintaku pulang!" seru Naruto kesal mendadak.

Minato hanya nyengir salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di ranjangnya.

"Ya-yah, aku terpaksa berbohong karena sepertinya kau betah sekali berada di kediaman Uchiha. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik bagi Sasuke," kata Minato diakhiri tawa renyah.

"_Otousama_! Tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya... hanya... Argh! Berhenti menggodaku, _Otousama_!" seru Naruto gusar, "Apa Otousama tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mendengar Otousama sakit keras?"

Minato yang menyadari kekalutan Naruto pun segera menarik Naruto agar duduk di sampingnya kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat penuh sayang.

"Maafkan _Otousama_-mu ini ya? Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu," kata Minato sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menganggukan kepala singkat.

"Tapi kalau _Otousama_ membohongiku lagi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk pergi dari rumah!" ancam Naruto cemberut.

Minato terkekeh.

"Ya, memang kau akan pergi kan? Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pendamping hidup Sasuke, jadi kau akan menghabiskan hidupmu bersamanya," goda Minato usil.

"_Otousama_!" seru Naruto semakin manyun.

Minato tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil tak lupa menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Lagipula... bukankah _Otousama_ akan menikahkanku dengan putri keluarga Hyuuga? Tidak mungkin kan _Otousama_ membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini begitu saja?" tanya Naruto sedih.

"Yah, kami memang merencanakan pernikahan kalian. Tapi semua ini tergantung padamu dan Hinata _hime_, Naruto. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak memaksa kalian walau..." Minato memotong perkataannya, "memang_ Otousama_ tidak bisa langsung membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalian. Biarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya saja bagaimana?"

Mengerti posisi sang ayah, Naruto pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

_Sasuke... aku harus bagaimana?_  
_Aku tidak mau membebani Otousama..._  
_Sasuke... cepatlah datang menjemputku._  
_Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Musim panas yang tadinya membayang ke seluruh penjuru negara Hi, kini telah berganti dengan musim gugur yang teduh. Pepohonan tampak saling berlomba untuk melepaskan dedaunan yang telah setia menemaninya untuk beberapa saat dibantu sepoian angin yang berhembus menyegarkan. Dalam jangka waktu itulah Sasuke telah mengenyam status baru terlepas dari hasil upacara kedewasaan yang telah ia jalani.

"Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya kau akan ikut ke Ibukota besok," ucap Fugaku seraya menengadahkan kepala memandang kearah pohon yang mulai berdahan saja.

Yah, kini ayah dan anak tersebut tengah berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana yang tersuguh di taman belakang dengan posisi Sasuke mengikuti langkah Fugaku di belakang.

"Besok adalah hari yang penting bagimu karena pertama kalinya pula bertugas di kantor pusat. Departemen Kebudayaan Hi sangat menghargaimu dikarenakan bakatmu yang kabarnya sudah tersebar ke seluー"

"_Otousama_," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba, berhasil membuat Fugaku menghentikan perkataannya sekaligus langkahnya. Sasuke kembali berucap ketika melihat Fugaku menoleh ke arahnya, "Mohon kabulkan permintaan ananda..."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis sembari membalikan tubuhnya secara sempurna menghadap Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Permintaan? Tentang pernikahanmu dengan Naruto kan?"

Meski terkejut, Sasuke tetap mengangguk.

"Sasuke, aku tidak keberatan karena dia anak yang baik. Tapi kejadian tempo hari membuat pihak wakil perdana menteri naik darah," jelas Fugaku diiringi helaan napas.

Mendapati reaksi sang ayah, Sasuke segera berlutut di hadapan Fugaku penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan ananda karena bertindak gegabah," kata Sasuke menyesal.

Fugaku menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Berdirilah, Sasuke. Ini bukan salahmu. Ada kemungkinan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama bila ada di posisimu."

"Jujur saja _Otousama_, ananda tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ananda bila ananda mencintai Uzumaki_ bocchama_ dan tidak bisa menikah dengan Hinata _hime_. Jika saja ada hal lain yang bisa ananda lakukan untuk menembus kesalahan ananda..." Sasuke terdiam seketika.

Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Pihak wakil perdana menteri telah melakukan caranya tersendiri untuk menembus kesalahanmu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Bagaimana caranya, _Otousama_?"

"Mereka telah membuat perjanjian dengan keluarga Uzumaki untuk menikahkan putranya dengan Hinata _hime_."

'A-Apa?'

Sasuke syok seketika.

Mendapati reaksi yang sudah diduganya, Fugaku segera melanjukan perkataannya yang belum selesai.

"Tapi untuk menghindari perang dingin yang kemungkinan terjadi antara keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga, akhirnya melalui putra wakil perdana menteri, Hyuuga Neji, pihak keluarga Hyuuga ingin mengadakan pertandingan denganmu dalam waktu dekat. Pemenangnya berhak meminang Uzumaki _bocchama_."

Raut wajah Fugaku yang tadinya datar pun kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Sasuke, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Kebetulan pula tak lama lagi kaisar dan permaisuri negara Hi akan ke kota. Biar beliau yang menjadi saksi."

Sasuke masih terdiam akibat dari terjadinya pergulatan batin dan pikiran yang menimpa dirinya. Mengerti akan kondisi sang putra, Fugaku langsung memegang kedua pundak Sasuke kemudian meremasnya seakan-akan memberi kekuatan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana pun sebagai keluarga Uchiha yang berstatus keluarga perdana menteri, kita harus menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga wakil perdana menteri. Hal ini juga menjadi satu-satunya jalan bagimu untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto _bocchama_."

Sasuke yang tadinya sempat terjebak kekalutan pun kini tersenyum tipis kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Kali ini, Sasuke bertekad tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah ada.

"Baiklah. Ananda menerima dengan senang hati."

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Tak terasa hari demi hari telah berlalu. Musim gugur yang sempat menggantikan posisi musim panas, kini telah digeser oleh musim dingin yang terjadi pada awal bulan Desember. Dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar,_ sapphire_ Naruto memandang penuh takjub pada butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan jatuh melayang menghantam bumi dengan lembut. Meski begitu, namun pemikiran sang _bocchama_ tampaknya tengah melayang-layang.

_Tuan muda Hyuuga dan Sasuke..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang didorong oleh seseorang. Muncul lah sosok Kiba yang tanpa membuang-buang waktu langsung berjalan mendekati sang _bocchama_ dengan sebuah mantel di tangannya.

"_Bocchama_, mohon pakai mantel ini agar _Bocchama_ tidak sakit akibat dinginnya salju," ucap Kiba seraya menyerahkan mantel kepada Naruto.

_Telah bertindak gegabah..._

Naruto memandang lama ke arah mantel tersebut sebelum tangan tannya mengambil mantel dari tangan Kiba. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto meremas mantel tersebut kemudian menggigitnya dengan kesal, berhasil membuat Kiba _cengo_ akan perilaku sang _bocchama_.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka! Tahu-tahu menjadikanku sebagai hadiah pertandingan!" seru Naruto masih dalam keadaan menggigit mantel pemberian Kiba, "Lagipula apa itu? Kenapa Tuan Muda Hyuuga ikut campur dengan menantang Sasuke segala? Memangnya yang mau menikah denganku siapa? Hinata _hime_ atau dirinya? Gah!" lanjutnya kemudian semakin menggigit sang mantel lebih ganas.

"E-Eh?_ Bo-Bocchama_! Mohon untuk meredakan amarah anda!" pinta Kiba panik.

Menyadari perbuatannya, Naruto segera menghentikan acara menggigitnya kemudian memutuskan untuk memakainya meski dalam keadaan kesal yang belum ter-_handle_ sepenuhnya.

'Sasuke! Kau tidak boleh kalah!' batin Naruto seraya meremat mantel berbulu halus tersebut.

_Jika semuanya sesuai perjanjian, Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir..._

Naruto menghela napas pasrah.

_Kau tak boleh kalah!_

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Pertandingan antara Tuan Muda Pertama Uchiha dan Tuan Muda Hyuuga pun dimulai. Seperti yang telah direncanakan, pertandingan tersebut diselengarakan di hutan pinus yang terletak di bagian selatan Negara Hi. Di sana sudah terdapat perwakilan dari keluarga Uchiha maupun keluarga Hyuuga. Tentunya tak ketinggalan pula keluarga bangsawan Uzumaki hadir untuk melihat pertandingan yang pastinya menegangkan itu. Yah, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan sang juri yang terhormat.

"Kaisar dan Permaisuri telah tiba!"

Teriakan sesosok dayang tersebut sukses membuat semua fokus seluruh orang di sana tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pada kereta kuda yang begitu mewahnya telah berhenti di hadapan mereka. Sontak saja seluruh orang yang berada di sana segera berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badan ketika pintu dari kereta emas yang dinaiki sang Kaisar dan Permaisuri Negara Hi telah terbuka.

Terlebih dahulu sesosok pria tegap berambut hitam acak-acakan turun dari kereta. Kimono hitam bergaris emas dan bersiluet merah sungguh semakin mempergagah sosok sang pria yang merupakan seorang kaisar dari Negara Hi tersebut. Tak lupa pula mata musang dan hidung mancung begitu mempertampan wajahnya yang sedikit berwarna tan tersebut.

Hingga sang Kaisar telah menapakkan kakinya di tanah bersalju, kini dari balik pintu yang terbuka muncul sesosok berkimono putih begaris emas dan biru metalik. Rambutnya yang lurus di atas bahu tampak terkibas begitu lembut ketika angin pembawa salju tampak menerpa wajahnya yang tak kalah putih dari sang salju sendiri. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan menapak di atas tangga kereta yang telah tersedia hingga...

SLEP!

"Eh!"

"Gyaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tak akan ada yang menyangka sosok berparas menawan tersebut akan terpeleset dan terjatuh dari tangga. Namun beruntung sekali refleks sang pria bermata musang yang merupakan kaisar negara Hi itu sangat bagus. Dengan sigap ia segera menangkap sosok cantik yang terpeleset tersebut kemudian tanpa sungkan menggendongnya pula.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, mohon untuk memperhatikan langkah anda. Aku tidak mau kehilangan belahan jiwaku secepat itu," ucap sang Kaisar seraya tersenyum sangat menawan.

Sang permaisuri yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Te-Terima kasih atas pertolongannya Yang Mulia Kaisar," kata sang permaisuri seraya menatap sang Kaisar dengan mata bulatnya yang indah, "Namun aku mohon agar anda menurunkanku. Banyak pasang mata yang kini menatap ke arah kita. A-aku... aku malu..."

Mendengar permintaan sang Permaisuri, sang Kaisar malah tersenyum.

"Tapi aku masih ingin memeluk istriku," ucap Sang Kaisar malah mengecup kening sang Permaisuri mesra.

"_Bear_! Cukup!" seru sang Permaisuri kesal seraya memaksa turun dari gendongan sang Kaisar.

Mengabaikan Sang Kaisar yang manyun, Sang Permaisuri malah berjalan cepat menuju ke arah sang pemuda pirang yang masih ternganga akibat terkejut dengan adegan terpeleset diakhiri romantisme dari dua orang yang paling berpengaruh di Negara Hi tersebut. Setelah menyadari Sang Permaisuri tengah mendekatinya, sang pemuda pirang alias Naruto tersebut segera mengambil sikap dengan membungkuk secara sempurna sebagai tanda memberi salam.

"Sa-salam Yang Mulia Permaisuri!" ucap Naruto entah mengapa menjadi kaku.

Sang Permaisuri tersenyum manis sebelum tanpa sungkan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan gemas.

"Naru-_chan_! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Kau semakin tampan saja!" seru Sang Permaisuri senang seraya semakin memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"E-Eh?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto ucapkan. Selain ia merasa bahagia sekaligus malu dipeluk seerat itu oleh Sang Permaisuri, jujur saja Naruto agak kekurangan oksigen akibat pelukan yang terlampau erat itu.

"Boo, sudah lepaskan Naru. Kau tidak lihat dia sampai sesak napas begitu?" ucap Sang Kaisar seraya menepuk pundak Boo-nya pelan.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku hanya terlalu merindukan Naru-_chan_ semenjak kunjungan terakhirnya ke istana!" kata Sang Permaisuri sambil melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa aku menyakitimu?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepala, berhasil membuat Sang Permaisuri lega.

"Yunho _sama_, Jejung _sama_, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menjadi juri dalam pertandingan kali ini," ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul diikuti oleh Hiashi dan Minato yang langsung memberi hormat.

Yunho mengangguk singkat sedangkan Jejung tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu siapakah yang akan menang dan pantas menjadi pendamping hidup Naru-_chan_, bukan begitu Yunho _sama_?" ucap Jejung yang dibalas Yunho dengan anggukan setuju.

"Silahkan Yang Mulia Kaisar dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia. Sebentar lagi pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Mari," kata Fugaku sembari menunjukkan jalan menuju tempat yang dituju.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

"Peraturan pada pertandingan kali ini adalah barang siapa yang berhasil sampai ke sini terlebih dahulu setelah mengelilingi gunung, dia lah pemenangnya. Para Tuan Muda boleh membawa senjata dan perlengkapan untuk melindungi diri dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Sasuke yang sudah bersiap di atas kuda kesayangannya sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang ternyata tengah memandangnya pula. Tanpa bisa dicegah, bibir Sasuke melukis segaris senyum ketika melihat raut khawatir tampak membayang di wajah Naruto, berharap dengan senyum itu, sinyal berupa "semua baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir" akan sampai pada belahan jiwanya itu.

Neji yang menyadari semua itu langsung memandang ke arah Hinata. Ia mendecih pelan saat melihat raut terluka telah menghiasi wajah adiknya itu. Jujur saja Neji sangat tahu seberapa besar cinta Hinata pada sang Uzumaki _bocchama_. Oleh sebab itulah ia tidak boleh kalah dalam pertandingan ini meski dengan cara apapun itu. Sebab, kebahagian Hinata adalah segalanya bagi Neji.

"Baiklah!" ucap sang dayang yang telah beralih fungsi sebagai pemegang peraturan dalam pertandingan kali ini, "Siap?" tanya sang dayang seraya memandang kearah Sasuke dan Neji yang mengangguk mantap ke arah dirinya, "Mulai!"

Baik derap kuda Sasuke maupun Neji sama-sama melangkah begitu cepat menjauh dari garis _start_. Bahkan sampai sosok mereka telah ditelan salju, detik demi detik yang berlalu dalam puluhan menit pun, kekhawatiran Naruto ternyata tak padam juga.

Jejung yang sebenarnya tak sengaja sempat melihat interaksi mata antara_ onyx_ sang Tuan Muda Uchiha dengan _sapphire_ putra bangsawan Uzumaki yang ia sayangi itupun segera menyadari bila mereka pasti memiliki rahasia rumit yang jujur saja memancing rasa ingin tahu sang Permaisuri. Oleh sebab itulah, walau sempat menghabiskan waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang pemikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada sang Kaisar sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang tengah terduduk murung sendirian di belakang barisan para juri, saksi dan anggota Keluarga peserta pertandingan tersebut.

"Naru_-chan_? Kenapa?" tanya Jejung sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang baru sadar bila sang Permaisuri telah duduk di sampingnya pun segera memberi hormat yang langsung dibalas Jejung dengan anggukan cepat. Dengan kedua tangannya, Jejung pun memegang pundak Naruto dan mendorongnya ke bawah agar terduduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jejung _sama_, hamba hanya..."

"Khawatir pada Sasuke karena takut dia terluka?" tebak Jejung, berhasil membuat Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah sang Permaisuri dengan _sapphire_-nya yang membola.

"E-Eh? Ke-Kenapa Jejung sama tahu?" tanya Naruto tanpa bisa mencegah rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya.

Jejung pun terkekeh kecil ketika menemukan tebakannya benar. Kemudian mata _doe_-nya memandang ke arah langit bersalju di atasnya. Jejung tersenyum tipis ketika berlian salju menimpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kegelisahanmu mengingatkan ku pada diriku kala muda. Kau pasti sudah dengar kan bagaimana jatuh bangunnya kisah ku saat bersatu dengan kaisar?" ucap Jejung sembari kembali menatap kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tahu Naru-_chan_? Jika takdirmu memanglah menjadi pendamping Sasuke, maka segala rintangan yang menghalangi kalian tidak ada artinya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah mempercayai kekuatan keyakinan dan usaha. Kini Sasuke sedang berusaha memenangkanmu, tinggal kau sendiri mampu meyakini usaha kekasihmu atau tidak."

Naruto lantas termangu lantaran perkataan dari sang Permaisuri yang kini rajin berputar-putar di kepalanya. Jejung yang sadar pun segera meletakan telapak tangan kirinya di atas kepala Naruto kemudian mengacak-acaknya dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah! Berhenti memasang tampang begitu! Kau membuatku gemas ingin memelukmu!"

Perkataan Jejung entah mengapa berhasil membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Agaknya sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ sedikit trauma dengan pangalaman pelukan maut dari Jejung sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengubah ekspresinya sebaik mungkin dan hendak membalas perkataan Jejung jika saja tidak ada sebuah teriakan yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Lihat! Ada yang kembali!" teriak salah satu dayang seraya menunjuk ke arah dua siluet hitam yang bayangannya semakin kentara tampak mendekat secara bersamaan. "Kedua Tuan Muda sampai garis _finish_ dengan seri!"

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi jadi pengamat pun tanpa sengaja bergumam,

"Seri? Berarti akan diadakan pertandingan lagi sebagai penentu?"

"Eh! Sasuke _sama_!"

Teriakan Kiba yang tiba-tiba itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru yang berada di samping Kiba langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang tuan dengan mengesampingkan pemikiran dari hasil gumamannya barusan. Mata biji kuacinya agak melebar ketika menemukan sepercik darah tampak menghiasi_ kimono_ putih yang dikenakan Sasuke pada bagian lengan kanannya.

"Tabib! Ikut aku! Lengan Sasuke _sama_ terluka!" perintah Shikamaru secara tegas sebelum berlari kencang mendekati Sasuke yang tampak kesakitan di atas kuda.

Naruto yang awalnya merasa bahagia ketika melihat sosok Sasuke pun segera berganti menjadi kecemasan tak berujung kala mendengar teriakan Shikamaru yang menyatakan Sasuke terluka. Dengan sigap Naruto hendak menghampiri Sasuke yang terluka itu untuk menolongnya. Namun di waktu yang bersamaan Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya karena ternyata Jejung menahan tangannya. Lantas saja perhatian Naruto beralih kepada sang permaisuri penuh tanda tanya.

"Jangan gegabah, Naru? Kau ingat kan peraturannya? Selain peserta pertandingan dan pihak yang berwenang, tamu apalagi dirimu dilarang memasuki arena pertandingan," jelas Jejung cepat.

Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk ketika menyadari semua itu. Dengan lesu Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya meski kini _sapphire_-nya tak jera-jera fokus kepada keadaan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sempat terpekik menahan kejut kala melihat Sasuke yang melompat turun dari kudanya tampak sedikit oleng hingga jatuh terduduk dalam keadaan Sasuke mencengkram lengannya yang masih megnucurkan darah.

'Sasuke...' batin Naruto terenyuh sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha!" panggil salah satu dayang lumayan kencang sampai Naruto bisa mendengarnya, "Kaisar menanyakan apa anda masih bisa bertanding?"

'Jangan!' batin Naruto panik dengan raut wajah yang tegang, 'Kau sudah terluka! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Sasuke jangan!'

Di samping Naruto masih tenggelam pada kekalutannya, Sasuke malah mendecih kecil sambil membiarkan tabib dan Shikamaru membantu dan mengobatinya. Agaknya Sasuke sedikit merasa kesal harus mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu gara-gara luka yang benar-benar sakitnya tak terencana ini. Bagaimana pun kondisinya, Sasuke berusaha tidak peduli. Sebab tetap Naruto satu-satunya lah yang menjadi prioritas Sasuke saat ini.

'Sial! Berani menyerangku dengan picik!' batin Sasuke murka sembari melemparkan pandangan nyalang pada sosok Neji yang kini malah menyeringai ke arahnya.

Bagaimana tidak picik, Sasuke masih ingat betul ketika mereka melewati jalan yang berliku penuh akan pepohonan pinus yang terdiri dahan saja. Ada satu kesempatan yang digunakan Tuan Muda Hyuuga itu dengan mendahuluinya ketika berada di tikungan. Namun pada kenyataannya yang dilakukan Neji tak hanya melewatinya, bahkan ia jelas-jelas menyenggol Sasuke sehingga Sasuke oleng ke kanan dan tanpa sengaja lengannya tergores dahan pohon pinus yang lancip sampai menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di lengannya pada sisa pertandingan.

"Lanjutkan!" seru Sasuke tak kalah tegas.

"Baik!" balas sang dayang sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

'Jangan harap aku akan menyerahkan Naruto pada orang selicik kau!'

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, kini giliran Shikamaru yang menjadi pemandu dalam pertandingan selanjutnya. Setelah merasa semuanya telah siap pada posisi masing-masing dan perhatian seluruh orang kini hanya tertuju kepadanya. Shikamaru mengambil napas sebelum berucap kilasan singkat mengenai tata cara pertandingan yang kedua tersebut.

"Karena hasil pertandingan sebelumnya seri. Maka pertandingan kali diharap dapat menjadi penentu siapa yang menang," Shikamaru mengambil jeda, "Barang siapa yang berhasil menembak lima helai kain yang terikat di pohon pinus dengan satu tarikan dalam jarak sepuluh kaki dari atas kuda, dia lah yang menjadi pemenang pertandingan ini dan berhak meminang Uzumaki _bocchama_!"

"Sesuai dengan nomor urut yang telah diundi, Tuan Muda Hyuuga berkesempatan menjadi penembak pertama," kata Kiba sebagai pendamping Shikamaru melanjukan.

Mendengar semua itu, seringai di bibir Neji semakin melebar. Dengan angkuh ia menghentakan laju kudanya ke arah sebuah pohon pinus yang mana di salah satu sisi dahannya benar-benar terikat lima helai kain bewarna putih tampak menggelatung secara berjejeran. Setelah itu, Neji mulai menafsir jarak sepuluh kaki sesuai ketentuan tanpa lupa untuk menjauh pula. Saat jarak yang tercipta dirasa telah memenuhi kriteria. Neji segera mengaitkan anak panahnya pada tali busur kemudian mengarahkannya pada helaian kain yang agar bergoyang lantaran tertiup angin. Meski begitu Neji tetap optimis dapat melakukan tantangan ini dengan mudah.

'Ini merupakan keahlihan ku. Apalagi tangan Tuan Muda Sasuke sedang terluka. Aku...'

PLAST!

Neji pun melepaskan pegangannya pada anak panah yang langsung meluncur cepat ke arah obyek tembakan.

'...pasti menang!'

JLEB!

Anak panah Neji telah berhenti dan benar-benar berhasil menembus ke semua helaian kain tersebut dalam satu tarikan dengan sempurna. Sebagian besar orang tampak terkagum akan kepiawaian Neji. Bahkan sampai ada bisik-bisik yang kurang mengenakan yang berhasil membuat Naruto semakin resah melihatnya.

"Wah! Semuanya kena! Tuan Muda Hyuuga yang menang!"

"Akurat sekali! Tak mungkin ada yang lebih baik!"

'Tidak!' batin Naruto sontak menolak keras dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah menang! Tak usah dilanjutkan! Kelima-limanya sudah kena!"

"Betul! Betul!"

Perasaan Naruto semakin kacau ketika alat pendengarannya bertubi-tubi mendengar perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apalagi ketika _sapphire_-nya berhasil memaku sosok Sasuke, sang Tuan Muda Uchiha itu malah terdiam dengan tampang datarnya.

'Sasuke... apa kau sudah menyerah?' pikir Naruto sedih.

Sang kaisar alias Yunho yang sedari tadi diam lama-kelamaan merasa panas di telinganya saat mendengar khasak-khusuk yang timbul dari spekulasi beberapa penonton. Meski memang dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat Neji memanah dengan tepat tanpa celah, tidak adil rasanya bila langsung menentukan pemenangnya hanya dengan hasil seperti itu. Lagipula, Yunho kan jurinya sahnya. Kenapa malah orang lain yang seenak jidat menentukan hasil pertandingan?

"Sudah! Pemenangnya sudah jelas! Tidak mungkin Tuan Muda Uchiha bisa melakukannya dengan lengan yang terー"

"DIAM!" bentak Yunho keras akhirnya kalap juga.

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mengunci mulutnya secara berjamaah. Berbeda dengan Jejung yang telah kembali ke sisi sang suami tengah berusaha menenangkan sang Kaisar yang telah terbakar emosi terlampau panas. Usai merasa dirinya agak dingin walau hanya sedikit, Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali berucap.

"Pertandingan belum selesai! Kalian tidak bisa menentukan pemenangnya begitu saja hanya karena hasil panahannya sempurna!"

"Betul!" sahut Jejung mantap diikuti yang lain tanda sangat setuju.

"Pelayan! Segera ganti kainnya! Kini giliran Tuan Muda Du!"

Sang pelayan yang dimaksud pun segera menggantikan kelima kain yang telah sobek oleh anak panah dengan helaian kain yang baru. Selama proses itu berlangsung, Sasuke juga bersiap-siap di atas kuda tanpa lupa memilih anak panah terbaik yang ia miliki untuk pertandingan kali ini. Meski begitu, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Naruto. Di sana, ia menemukan sang kekasih sangat kalut dengan wajah cemas yang luar biasa kentara. Sasuke hanya bisa mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya.

'Naruto... Jangan cemas! Aku tak akan kalah dari orang picik itu!' batin Sasuke kemudian langsung menghentak tali kuda yang di tungganginya agar berlari kencang sesuai kehendaknya, 'Aku tak akan kalah!'

Neji yang masih berada di posisinya setelah menembak pun hanya menatap datar pada sosok Sasuke yang semakin mendekat padanya. Meski begitu, Neji tak sanggup menahan seringainya kala melihat Sasuke agar mengernyit perih saat merasakan lukanya. Neji sangat yakin bila sang Tuan Muda Uchiha tersebut tidak akan bisa mengunggulinya dalam hal ini.

'Heh, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tak akan menang dariku!' batin Neji dengan seringaian semakin lebar, 'Lukamu akan menjadi senjata kemenanganku!'

Akan tetapi pemikiran dan raut senang milik Neji langsung buyar seketika kala mendapati Sasuke berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan Sasuke semakin menjauhinya hingga berhenti pada jarak yang sangat jauh dari tempat Neji berada. Hal tersebut tentunya mengundang rasa penasaran baik dari Neji maupun dari para penonton yang melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, entah mengapa Sasuke malah menyeringai senang.

'Hn. Tuan Muda Hyuuga, lihatlah!' batin Sasuke seraya menyiapkan anak panahnya, 'Akan ku beri salam khusus untukmu!'

"Eh! Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke _sama_? Kenapa mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Neji _sama_?" seru salah satu penonton tiba-tiba sehingga membuat suasana sedikit ricuh.

Sedangkan Neji yang melihat itu semua mau tak mau agak bergidik ngeri.

'A-Apa dia berniat membunuhku?' batin Neji _syok_ dan _sweatdrop_ secara bersamaan.

'Hn. Tepat segaris!'

Sasuke semakin menyeringai ketika merasa sasarannya telah tepat sesuai perhitungan. Oleh sebab itulah, dari jarak dua puluh kaki yang jauhnya tak tanggung-tanggung itu, Sasuke menarik anak panahnya yang telah tersangkut pada tali busur kemudian...

SYUT!

"ERGH!" teriak semua orang dengan kaget.

...melepaskannya begitu saja dengan _watados_-nya.

Neji yang merasakan tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba tak sempat berpindah dari posisinya. Bahkan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandang ke arah anak panah yang tengah melesat cepat menuju ke padanya dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"NEJI _SAMA_!" seru sebagian dayang secara reflek, bahkan Hinata sampai pingsan dari posisi berdirinya tadi saking tidak kuatnya melihat semua itu.

CTAS!

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Hampir semua orang yang melihat adegan tersebut ternganga dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Sungguh mereka tidak menyangka bila...

"HEEBBBAAAATTTTTTT!" teriak sebagian besar penonton dengan gembiranya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata anak panah yang Sasuke luncurkan tidak berniat untuk membunuh Neji, akan tetapi hanya lewat di atasnya saja dan langsung melesat tepat menembus kelima helai kain yang menjadi sasaran ajang pertandingan panah kali ini. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ujung terlancip anak panah Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan batang pohon tersebut.

"HEBAT!"

Berbeda dengan para penonton yang memuji kejeniusan Sasuke. Entah mengapa baik Yunho, Jejung maupun Naruto malah memilih_ sweatdrop_ secara bersamaan usai melihat hasil dari perilaku menegangkan yang diperbuat oleh Sasuke tersebut. Minato yang melihat semua itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sedangkan Fugaku yang mendapati anaknya berperilaku cenderung seenaknya sendiri itu hanya mendengus pelan. Meski begitu, tentu saja Fugaku bangga pada Sasuke.

Bagaimana dengan Hiashi?

Sepertinya api tengah berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuhnya lantaran menghadapi kenyataan bila putranya sedikit dipermalukan berkat adegan tadi.

"Tunggu! Apa yang terbawa oleh anak panah itu?"

"Ah! Ternyata itu topi Tuan Muda Hyuuga!"

Neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam akibat rasa syoknya yang berlebihan pun perlahan merasa tubuhnya melemas hingga hampir terjatuh dari kuda andaikata tangannya tidak menggenggam tali yang ada.

'A-aku... masih hidup...?' batin Neji seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke yang melihat kondisi Neji pun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya. Bahkan saat berkuda melewati Neji pun, Sasuke sempat berucap,

"Cih! Kau tak akan mati jika dibandingkan perbuatanmu padaku tadi," Sasuke pun melemparkan seringai kemenangannya, "Bersyukurlah aku masih berbaik hati. Kalau tidak, mungkin jidatmu akan menjadi sasaran panahku bukan topi yang kau pakai."

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Neji, Sasuke berlalu begitu saja untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ yang tadinya masih _sweatdrop_ pun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke demi menyambut kedatangannya. Melihat sosok Naruto yang begitu ia rindukan, Sasuke segera turun dari kudanya kemudian segera menghambur untuk memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Sasuke... kau menang!" kata Naruto bahagia seraya memeluk Sasuke lebih erat.

"Hn. Tentu saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto penuh cinta.

"Tapi aku masih kesal padamu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sembari melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke, "Kau menjadikanku hadiah pertandingan! Memangnya aku barang, hah?" protesnya sebal kemudian bersedekap dan membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebelum memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku memenangkanmu, Dobe?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Dobe, Teme!"

Jejung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat interaksi unik antara Sasuke dan Naruto tersebut. Entah mengapa adegan itu mengingatkan pada dirinya dan Yunho.

"Baiklah," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, "Karena Sasuke telah memenangkan pertandingan ini, silahkan Tuan Uzumaki dan Perdana Menteri Uchiha memberi restu."

"Baik, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu malam bersalju yang entah mengapa terlihat cerah, hingar-bingar tampak menghiasi kediaman Uchiha. Yah, tidak salah lagi, telah diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto di sana. Upacara pernikahan tersebut tampak dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Bahkan hampir semua orang yang berada di sana tampak terkagum-kagum pada penghormatan yang saling diberikan oleh kedua mempelai pengantin. Setelah acara penghormatan, perhelatan pun berlanjut dengan menikmati berbagai makanan yang tersedia.

"Wah! Hebat! Tuan muda Uchiha dan Tuan Muda Uzumaki benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" ucap salah satu pelayan kepada temannya.

"Betul! Kau lihat upacara penghormatan tadi? Bikin iri!"

Kedua pelayan tersebut tampak terkikik bahagia sebelum berlalu demi melaksakan pekerjaan yang telah menunggu. Ternyata tak hanya pelayan-pelayan tersebut yang tengah membicarakan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sang dayang pribadi masing-masing kedua Tuan Muda juga terlihat saling bercengkrama begitu dekatnya sampai-sampai membuat orang salah sangka. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sedang mojok berduaan di sudut ruangan?

Di sisi lain, Mikoto tampak berbunga-bunga sendirian seraya membayangkan sosok Kushina. Sungguh Mikoto tak menyangka putranya berjodoh dengan putra sahabat kesayangannya.

"Kyaaa! Naru jadi menantu kami! Sungguh senang!" ucap Mikoto bahagia pada keponakan-keponakannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai dan Obito yang tengah memasang wajah masam itu. "Keputusan yang tepat membiarkan Naru menginap di sini!" lanjut Mikoto lagi sambil tertawa nista.

'Itu keputusan yang salah!' batin Obito dan Sai secara bersamaan.

Dari singgasananya, Fugaku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya mulai menggila. Ia pun segera melempar pandang ke arah Minato yang tengah terduduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Minato?" tanya Fugaku ketika menemukan Minato terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak," balas Minato cepat sambil memandang ke arah Fugaku, "Jujur saja aku hanya berpikir, andaikata Kushina masih hidup. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia melihat Naru telah mendapatkan pendamping hidupnya."

Mendengar semua itu, Fugaku lantas menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Kushina pasti juga tengah bahagia sekarang," kata Fugaku singkat.

Minato hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai balasannya pada ucapan Fugaku.

"Lagipula, aku yakin kebahagiaan Kushina telah berlipat ganda mengingat putra-putranya sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya."

Minato hendak mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya andai saja ia tak menyadari ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Fugaku.

"Putra-putranya? Maksudmu?" tanya Minato bingung.

Bukannya menjawab, Fugaku malah mendengus geli seraya menunjuk ke suatu arah, sehingga membuat Minato melempar pandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Fugaku. Di sana, Minato menemukan sosok putra keduanya telah berdiri berhapan dengan sesosok bocah lain yang tengah berlutut seraya menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga kepada putranya. Entah mengapa Minato langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan tampang terkejut ketika mengetahui bocah yang berlutut tersebut merupakan putra bungsu dari pria di sampingnya.

"E-Eh? Itu..." ucap Minato tergagap seraya menujuk ke arah Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Fugaku malah mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Yah, kau benar. Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang kita akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahan lagi."

Minato agak menganga ketika mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka bila semua mantunya akan berasal dari keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati pesta sampai tidak sadar bila ternyata kedua pengantin kini tengah berada di taman belakang berduaan saja. Yah, ternyata dengan sengaja Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk meninggalkan pesta dalam rangka ingin menikmati keindahan malam hari kala itu. Bahkan dengan senang hati Sasuke menyelampirkan jubah yang ia kenakan pada tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Berharap dengan itu, sang Uzumaki_ bocchama_ tidak kedinginan. Setelah selesai, tanpa ragu Sasuke pun langsung merengkuh Naruto begitu erat, sedangkan yang dipeluk lantas tersenyum sembari balik mendekap tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sasuke, bolehkah kita melarikan diri seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa lupa menyamankan diri di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Bulan bersalju malam ini sungguh indah. Sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja."

Mendengar itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk diam dan menjawab perkataan Sasuke dengan anggukan patuh. Namun entah mengapa Sasuke ikut terdiam ketika menyadari perkataannya barusan. Secara tiba-tiba seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

"Hn. Benar juga..." ucap Sasuke ambigu dengan jemarinya yang merambat menuju dagu Naruto, berhasil membuat orang yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa agak tersentak, "...sayang untuk," Bibir Sasuke pun mendekat ke telinga Naruto, "dilewatkan..."

"Sa-Sasuke!" ucap Naruto terkejut tanpa bisa mencegah rona merah menjalar di wajahnya, "Tu-tunggu sebentar!" lanjutnya kala mendapati pergerakan Sasuke semakin intim terhadapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Naruto, "Nyonya Uchiha?" godanya usil.

"Ah! Eh! Itu! A-ku..." kata Naruto tergagap sembari memejamkan mata sangat rapat. 'Aku harus menghindar!' batinnya panik. "Ah iya! Ada yang aneh!" lanjutnya tiba-tiba kembali berani menatap Sasuke saat telah menemukan sebuah alasan.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke sembari membelai pipi Naruto lembut.

Naruto berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang tidak karuan dengan berkata, "Melihat pertandinganmu dengan Tuan Muda Hyuuga..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa lupa memandang teduh pada sosok yang begitu ia cintai tersebut.

"Kau tipe pendendam ya? Sampai-sampai berani mempermalukannya seperti itu!" kata Naruto dengan nada menuduh.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Orang yang berani bermain-main dengan ku harus mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal."

Jawaban Sasuke pun berhasil membuat Naruto membeku.

'Tentu saja? Tentu saja katanya?' batin Naruto menatap horor pada Sasuke.

Dengan sendirinya Naruto langsung berteriak sembari menjauh dua meter dari Sasuke. Telunjuk tangannya tampak menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan gemetar.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" ucap Naruto parno, "A-aku sudah mengerjaimu macam-macam! Pasti kau akan membalas dendam padaku kan?" serunya melanjutkan.

Sasuke yang melihat sikap yang menurutnya manis dari Naruto itupun tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Sasuke pun tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Berhasil membuat Naruto heran sekaligus deg-degan.

'Ba-Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa sampai seperti itu,' batin Naruto entah mengapa malah merasa senang.

Sasuke pun segera membekap mulutnya demi menghentikan tawanya yang semakin tidak terkendali.

"Kemarilah Naruto!" pinta Sasuke lembut.

Meski agak ragu akhirnya Naruto mendekati Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak sabar pun segera meraih tangan Naruto kemudian menariknya hingga kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan begitu dekat.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja. Bahkan harga yang harus kau tebus karena telah mempermainkanku itu mahal," lanjutnya, "Sebagai bangsawan berbakat, tentunya kau tahu maksudnya kan, Dobe?"

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto mulai was-was dengan sikap Sasuke yang baginya mulai mencurigakan tersebut, "Ya-Ya sudah katakan saja, Teme! Apa itu?"

Seringai kemenangan pun kini bertengger di bibir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Naruto sendiri bahkan sampai tak sadar proses bagaimana bisa kini ia tengah berbaring di lantai berbekal Sasuke yang telah menindih dirinya. Bibir ranum sang Uzumaki _bocchama_ tersebut telah begitu tertawan terlampau dalam oleh bibir Sasuke. Bahkan dengan berani Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Naruto tanpa lupa menyesap rasa manis dan memabukan dari ciuman penuh kasih tersebut.

Naruto yang tadinya hendak memprotes pun makin tidak bisa melaksanakan maksudnya lantaran telah terjerat oleh pesona Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, _sapphire_-nya menutup bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memeluk leher Sasuke tanpa lupa meremas-remas helaian raven milik suaminya.

Sasuke yang telah merasa Naruto sudah jatuh pada pesonanya pun sedikit mengambil jarak. _Onyx_-nya dengan gamblang memandangi wajah Naruto yang tengah memerah sempurna dengan raut pasrah. Semua itu telah berhasil membuat Sasuke mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Naruto tanpa terkecuali. Namun saat sampai di telinga Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak seraya berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Naruto pun semakin memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dengan kelopak mata yang kini telah terbuka. Dengan penuh cinta Naruto menatap Sasuke yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga.

"Aku juga... Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Sasuke yang tak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya pun kembali menautkan bibirnya pada Naruto. Tanpa sungkan atau pun berniat melukai, Sasuke telah berani mencumbui Naruto dengan begitu lembut penuh irama.

Malam bersalju pun telah menjadi saksi bersatunya sang Tuan Muda Uchiha dan sang Bangsawan Uzumaki dalam penyatuan sakral tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI!**

* * *

**...2310...**

* * *

**Konbanwa!**

**Zuki hadir kembali dengan _chapter_ terakhir! Yeay! XD**

**Waa!  
**

**Zuki nggak nyangka tetep nekat bisa ngelanjutin FF ini sampai tamat sebelum tahun baru sesuai rencana! :3**

**O ya, maaf kalau update-nya agak lamaan dari chap sebelumnya, tadinya Zuki mau misahin FF ini jadi dua chap, tapi ternyata waktunya mepet.  
**

**Soalnya jujur aja Zuki lagi ngeh kenapa Zuki ngotot FF ini harus selesai di bulan Desember di tahun 2014, karena di sepanjang tahun 2014 Zuki sama sekali tidak publish FF selain akhirnya muncul juga FF ini! T.T**

**O ya, maaf ya kalau pemeran Kaisar sama Permaisuri pemainnya diambil dari pihak lain. Soalnya Zuki bingung mau nentuin siapa yang menjadi Kaisar dan Permaisuri diwaktu mepet dan hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong lah yang terpikir di otak Zuki. T.T**

* * *

**Zuki ucapkan terima kasih bagi pihak yang telah mengikuti FF ini sampai tamat, khususnya bagi reader, favorite dan follower.**

**Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^**

* * *

2014年12月31日 (水)

* * *

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
